The Frost Thaws
by KrystallKross23
Summary: Leblanc sets out to get revenge on the champion who humiliated her. She will make Ashe her slave! Yuri, humiliation, and some violence. Oh and sexual content obviously.
1. The Empty Room

A final frosted arrow pierced into the hard Crystal. A purple haze slowly seeped out of the gash before the entire structure exploded in a flash of purple magic. "Victory!" the announcer cheered out.

Ashe smiled at the sound of those words. Going the full match without even being killed once and scoring the winning blow made even the normally humble frost archer's ego soar. It managed to raise even further when she happened to glance at her opponent's mid-laner. Leblanc, the deceiver, one of the most influential and important Noxians to ever exist was having a bad day to say the least. It was taking all of her might just to stand, her hands were occupied with nursing a bloody wound on her torso. With all of her strength devoted to these actions, all her head could do was hang in humiliation. It had been far too long since the illusionist had suffered a true defeat Ashe mused to herself.

"What's wrong Sorcerous? Can your precious Noxus no longer muster up the strength to match the Frelijord?" Ashe didn't like boasting, but she despised Leblanc's dirty politics enough to enjoy making her a little more miserable. After all, she'd caused plenty of suffering for others herself, Ashe reasoned.

Leblanc managed to look up at the archer. Two golden eyes of pure hatred shot through the purple haze directly into Ashe's, and then she did the strangest thing, an action that sent shivers through Ashe's entire body. She smiled.

Ashe sprung upwards in a panic.

"What… what is…? What's this?" she asked trying to catch her breath. She looked around frantically trying to understand the situation. The final moments of the league match were her most recent memories; waking up in a strange place immediately afterwards was obviously quite the shock to her.

"Okay, just what's going on here?" Ashe recited in her mind. Her breathing slowed and her eyes narrowed. "I'm chained up. Fantastic." That was the first thing she noticed as her attempt to stand up had been stopped with a loud clang.

Ashe couldn't see it, but both of her arms were bound together by thick cuffs, attached to the chain that ran between them was another chain that fed directly into the wall. Her legs, which were spread out to both sides of her, feet behind; were in a similar state, with cold iron shackles preventing her from spreading her legs further than maybe a foot, with – of course- another chain connected to the wall.

The only other piece of metal on her was a dim-pink collar place around her neck. Painted on the front was a light blue snowflake symbol. Oddly enough the inside was padded and – to Ashe's great bewilderment – was comfortable.

The _next _thing she noticed was far more distressing – she was completely naked. The only parts of her skin not showing were those covered by the bindings and her own snow white hair that was not drooping freely over her shoulders and back.

"What…. Is the meaning of this?" Ashe hissed as she looked around the room to find those responsible for her state. She found no one, she was the only occupant of the room. In fact she was the only distinguishing feature of the room. Four cold steel walls, each one blander than the last made up the room and a simple- yet harsh light hung from the ceiling ; nothing more, no doors, no windows, just an angry, chained up, naked Freljordian.

Before the archer could put together any more pieces, one of them revealed itself in the form of a blinding pillar of scarlet light. Ashe briefly made out a shadowed figure before the light's intensity forced her to look away and shut her eyes.

"It's okay, you can look now." A cool, comforting feminine voice told.

Ashe slowly opened her eyes, her gaze still graced with traces of red. As soon as that faded though, she snapped her head forward to see the woman.

Leblanc the deceiver looked down at the archer, smiling.

Ashe's instincts took over, her entire body lurched upwards, ready to strangle the sorcerous, but her binding prevented that, instead she clumsily fell back down to the floor. Ashe quickly overcame her embarrassment and regained her hostile composure, glancing upwards

"Leblanc." The archer sneered. "Where am I? What is t-".

"Shut up." Leblanc overrode Ashe she launched her left foot forward directly into Ashe's stomach. The archer lurched forward as far as the chains allowed. The frost archer gasped for air while Leblanc simply giggled.

"Listen Ashe, I'll make this very simple for you, I have captured you. You will not be getting away from me." She explained in a very plain tone.

Leblanc leaned over, bringing her face down to Ashes' level. Meeting the resentful eyes with a motherly grin.

"And why you ask?" her tone shifted to a softer, more caring tone. "Because I wanted to own you, and now I do. I own you Ashe. You are mine. Starting today, you are my slave." Leblanc smiled again, in an almost friendly manner.

Ashe's head was full of thoughts, phrases, questions, expletives. But the only word that could manage to find its way to the surface through her gritted teeth was one: "what?"

Leblanc's smile disappeared instantly. "Okay, let's try this again." She said with clear irritation. "You. Are. My. Slave. My _sex-_slave."

That word, "sex" instantly made Ashe's eyes widen.

"Oh." Leblanc exclaimed with a tone befitting a mischievous child. "It seems you understand."

"I-if this is some kind of attempt at… at blackmail." Ashe stammered.

"No little poro, it's not. It's exactly as I said it is." Leblanc quickly responded.

"Y-you're insane." Ashe sputtered, she couldn't hope to win a verbal battle right now, there were to many things running through her mind. All she could do was frantically squirm around and look for something, _anything _that could give her leverage.

Leblanc just sighed and gave a shrug. "Alright my little poro, it seems this is too much for your first day, so I'll make you a deal. I get a kiss from you and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night! You can spend that time to get your bearings, come to terms with your situation. And who knows?" Leblanc laughed. "You might even be able to find a way to escape."

Both captive and captor's eyes met each other on that last word. Ashe's response was immediate.

"Fuck you." She smiled confidently.

Leblanc rolled her eyes and lifted her leg backwards. A swift kick connected directly with Ashe's lower face. The archer's face writhed and shook.

"You _bitch_." She snarled, regaining her composure, in time, it turned out for another high heel to slam into her torso. Ashe's whole body squirmed in pain. The strength in those kicks was comparable to a super-minon's blows she reckoned, except she didn't have armor protecting her now.

"You will NOT use such language when speaking to me." Leblanc stated with authority. "Now. All I'm asking for is a kiss, you let me do that and I'll leave you alone until morning. Does that sound fair?"

"I…can't…" Ashe began, but Leblanc was tired of words.

"Y_ou_ don't have a choice." She coldly interrupted as she moved forward quickly and grabbed Ashe's jaw. Before Ashe could even utter a sound her face was thrust forward into her captor's.

Leblanc wasted little time in pressing her lips against Ashe's. She spent even less time forcefully opening Ashe's mouth, interlocking it with her own, and inserting her tongue. At first it moved about slowly, a gentle wave designed to scan and learn everything about the cavern, but it quickly sped up into a wild, yet focused flail. When Ashe's own tongue thrust back in an attempt to fight it Leblanc teasingly slipped around it.

Ashe shook violently in an attempt to stop this, but she couldn't escape from Leblanc's grasp.

_I can't fight this. _Her mind told her. _All I can do is tough it out and make my move when it's over._

The archer's body slowly loosened up and ceased its movements. Ashe closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't bear to watch this, it was far too humiliating. Her tongue ceased its tantrum and laid down peacefully in place, letting Leblanc's own sweep over it without resistance. The archer's compromise that didn't go unnoticed, Leblanc changed up her movements and began deliberately prodding at Ashe's tongue.

Ashe quickly realized what Leblanc was doing, but paid no mind. _She's just trying to provoke a reaction, just let it hap-_

Leblanc slid her tongue directly under Ashe's, it coiled around before stopping. It was Ashe's tongue that kept the pair moving, writhing inside her own mouth, passionately moving about the intruder. Before anything else could happen Leblanc pulled her head back, her tongue slowly slid out of Ashe's mouth so as to preserve the fine shiny trail leading from her tongue to ashe's.

Ashe slowly opened her eyes, in time to see Leblanc sit up and wipe her mouth with her sleeve. "That was a very good first start little poro." She cooed. "You get a reward for being so cooperative, as promised I'll leave you alone until morning." She turned her back to ashe and walked towards the wall. A wave of her hand and the harsh red light reappeared. "Be good now." She added before stepping into the light and disappearing.

It had been a few hours, or at least that was Ashe's estimate. She was still in chains, still stuck in a dark room with nothing in it, and to her greatest annoyance, she was still naked. She took in a breath before forcing her arms apart, the chain stretched to its furthest possible length. Ashe held the same position for a minute, never once letting up on the force. The archer's strength was not enough however and ashes' arms fell limp, the chain fell loose, and the cuffs were still fully intact.

_Dammit._ _What's the point of having time to escape if escape is this hard? Well… I suppose that's what Leblanc is going for in the end. But still, there has to be some way I can get out, no prison is escape proof, right?_

Ashe scanned the room for what seemed like the hundredth time and came to the same conclusion she had every single time before: There was no way out, even if she could break free of her bindings, there was nowhere to go.

_Leblanc get in and out of here through magic, it's hopeless, this "time to myself" was just a sick joke, and I fell for it. To think I let her kiss me… disgusting._

Ashe thought back to Leblanc's actions earlier, how she let herself be used for a reason that turned out to be in vain. _Was it worth it? Was it worth letting her do that to me? Was it worth kissing her back? Was it-._

Ashe tensed up and looked blankly at the wall. _How could I forget about that?_ "I… started to kiss her back." _WHY!? Why would I do that? I didn't need to do that, she would have given me the same time for just letting it happen! I don't care if she was good at it, I didn't need-._

Ashe's eyes opened wider. _She was…. Good at it? Why would I say that? Why would I kiss her back? Why, why?_

Ashe wished now more than ever she was free, she wanted to curl up and cry.

=-**Author's** note: Wow! This is my first attempt at writing and adult fanfiction. I know it's not that good right now, but it was so much fun to write! Feedback is so very much appreciated! Ch. 2 will be up soon after this, I promise there will be more sex later on. Peace!


	2. State of affairs

Ashe stared blankly at the wall, she'd exhausted all of her options hours ago. She tried to sleep, but the chains were just too cold and restricting for her to feel comfortable, except for the collar; for some reason Ashe enjoyed the feeling of its soft cushioning. _What now?_ The question came again, as it had countless times before, and like always she had no answer, all she could find content to do was stare at the opposite side of the room.

The room shook, Ashe tightened up, ready to investigate whatever came her way. Another quake rocked the grey box. It came again, and again, each time more intense than the last. Slowly the vibrations began to focus. Ashe noticed that the shaking wasn't universal, it was beginning to localize, her eyes darted around the room, trying to find the source. She stared intently at the far wall, directly in the middle the quaking grew stronger, soon the chamber began to echo with the sound of steel slamming against stone. The room shifted once more and the far wall collapsed, quickly moving through the newly created dust cloud she saw Tryndamere running toward her.

"Tryndamere!" she cried out in joy.

Ashe blinked

She stared at the still very much intact wall. She sulked downwards, even If she couldn't sleep, it seemed that she was still capable of dreaming. But what came next was definitely real.

The lifeless grey room began to fill with the harsh scarlet light once again. Ashe wearily raised her head to see Leblanc's silhouette emerge. The archer's chains gained some slack as she shifted her body upwards in attempt to assume an imposing posture. Leblanc tilted her head to the side, unimpressed with Ashe's gesture. Even if she was the future queen of the Frelijord, in the present she was just a chained up captive with her sex in full display for all to see.

"I see you're still here, did you decide to stay here with me after all?" Leblanc laughed. "Now then, how about we-"

"I'll kill you…" Ashe muttered.

"I'm sorry my dear, what was that?" Leblanc playfully asked, moving in close to the archer's face.

"I SAID I'LL KILL YOU!" Ashe shoved her body as far forward as it could go.

Leblanc's mouth drooped, feigning a pout. "Oh, now why would you say such a hurtful thing little poro?" Leblanc reached out a hand and began to caress Ashe's cheek.

Ashe jerked her head away. "Don't touch me you whore!" she seethed.

Leblanc's hand flew straight into Ashe's neck. She tightened her grip around the archer's throat leaving Ashe's protests nothing more than almost silent wheezing.

"Ashe." Leblanc stated with no emotion in her voice. "Speaking is a privilege, not a right. If you keep abusing this privilege to say such rude things I'll have to take it away." She tightened her grip even further, digging her nails into the smooth pale frelijordian skin and keeping the pressure steady for what seemed to Ashe like ages. Ashe began to struggle, her body shaking in every conceivable way in a vain attempt to get free of the vice grip. Luckily for Ashe Leblanc let up her grip and retracted her arm back down to her side. Ashe began coughing violently, before taking in several large breaths

Five small, almost impossible to notice wounds appeared on the archer's neck. A fine amount of crimson fluid rushed out to coat the rends.

Leblanc kneeled down and met the archer's eyes dead on, they beamed pure hostility, a fact that Leblanc didn't care about; she nonchalantly repeated herself. "Understood?"

Ashe's eyes lost their fierceness and became those of an uncertain woman, they flickered to the side a few times before returning to meet Leblanc's own. In several small movements Ashe lowered her head and raised it again, nodding her acceptance of the terms.

"Excellent!" Lelbanc cheered in an unfittingly girlish tone.

"You know Ashe." She continued "Our relationship doesn't have to be so antagonistic, I'm sure we can get along fine if we just try."

Ashe stared at the mage, making a concentrated effort to not say anything.

"Oh it's alright, you may speak now." She reassured

"Like the isles, I know you, I'm willing to bet it's physically impossible for a person to befriend you." Ashe smugly grinned.

Leblanc smiled warmly. "Oh I know I'm not what most would consider a "people person" but you're not just another person to me little poro, you're my _property_." Leblanc smiled reassuringly.

"And I always try to take care of my things." She said as she reached out and caressed the archer's right breast. Ashe reeled back. Leblanc sharply cast her gaze into the archer's own and although no words were said, Ashe understood the message, _You will be punished if you don't cooperate._

"Now then…". Leblanc slowly leaned in towards Ashe's face. "Let's see if your attitude has improved." She purred.

_This again…_ Ashe grimaced. _There's no point in fighting it, at least not yet._

Ashe glanced to the side as she opened her mouth, not wanting Leblanc to do it for her. Their lips met and their tongues slowly intertwined. _I'm- I'm doing it again…why?_ Ashe's mind screamed as she noted her own tongue moving on its own. _But… it's not that bad really, she could easily go for more so I should be thankful she's just doing this. I should just cooperate for now, after all it feels good and it prevents her from beating me right? Right?_ Ashe didn't wait for a retort, she took manual control of her tongue and began a conscious effort to teasing Leblanc's own.

Leblanc took note of the archer's actions and slowed her own movements, letting her captive do all the work. Ashe didn't care if she was being used, if it meant appeased Leblanc then she'd do it plenty of times over.

Leblanc pulled her head away and stood up, leaving Ashe somewhat disappointed that she was done.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Leblanc asked

"D-don't be ridiculous." Ashe stammered.

"Your body says otherwise."

Leblanc outstretched her leg and placed the tip of her high-heel on Ashe's crotch, sending a thousand tiny sensations throughout the carry's body. Leblanc tipped her foot upward, briefly flicking her most sensitive area. Ashe trembled as a cold sensation shot through her.

"Look." Leblanc commanded as she moved her foot into the archer's view. The black shoe was covered by a fine layer of a clear liquid.

"Th- that's." Ashe began, never finishing. _Damn, I got wet from that? I mean I know it was good, but I hate her, HATE._

"I think this is pleasing you far more than you let on." The mage assessed. "I think that means it's the perfect time to start your training."

Leblanc took a few steps backwards, making sure that Ashe could see her full form. She reached out her hand and snapped her fingers, the sound echoed far louder than it should have.

Leblanc's outfit gleamed a scarlet light before disappearing as the light faded, leaving only her cape on her otherwise completely bare body.

_Hmph, mages, they use magic for everything don't they? _ Though, as much as Ashe found the method odd, she couldn't argue that the results were that bad. Leblanc looked _good_,_ really good._

"Does the poro like what it sees?" Leblanc mocked as she turned around to show the archer every last bit of her naked form. Ashe stared in defiant silence.

The mage swung her hand through the air again, the chains that had bound the captive to the wall flickered and faded away in a violet flash. Ashe fell forward, slamming her head against the cold stone. Ashe scrambled to bring herself to her knees. She may have still been cuffed, but she was glad to be at least free from the wall.

"Is that more comfortable?" Leblanc asked.

Ashe stared silently, unsure of how to react.

"I asked you a question." Leblanc stated. "Answer me."

Ashe glared at the mage. "Yes, fine, it's better." She quickly responded.

"I don't care much for your tone poro." Leblanc raised a backhand and swung at the archer's face.

Ashe shut her eyes and tensed up, bracing herself for the impact. Leblanc's hand gently touched the archer's cheek and slowly slipped upwards stroking several locks of her hair backwards. Ashe opened her eyes and inquisitively glanced at the mage. Leblanc smiled warmly toward her pet.

"Ashe." She spoke gently. "Pleasure me."

Leblanc's hand moved around to the back of Ashe's head and pulled back, thrusting the archer's face forward inches away from Leblanc's lower body.

Ashe's breathing became heavy and fast, she was now staring directly at Leblanc's sex. She tried to look away, but Leblanc's grip on the back of her head prevented any movements the deceiver didn't want.

Ashe felt the grip tighten, Leblanc's nails dug into her scalp. "Now poro." She commanded.

The frost archer sat there, completely still, staring into space.

Leblanc broke the silence softly. "Please poro, trust me you'll enjoy it."

_I- I don't have a choice. _She regretfully admitted to herself.

Ashe lifelessly leaned forwards and stretched out her tongue, placing it on Leblanc's folds. A voice pierced through Ashe's head. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ _STOP THIS!_ It was her own voice, and it would not stop screaming. Ashe froze up. Leblanc slid her hand downwards, brushing Ashe's neck. The sensation of that one tiny movement sent shivers across the archer's body and in less than a second the screaming voice faded away leaving Ashe's mind blank.

She slid her tongue upwards slowly, covering the whole length of the organ before pulling back out. Ashe gazed lustfully at Leblanc's entrance with her mouth wide open, she glanced upwards to see Leblanc's confident smile and turned her attention back downwards. Ashe thrust her face forward and began lashing out with her tongue. What started as an intentional effort, quickly devolved into a pattern less frenzy to cover every single part of the sex.

Ashe felt a wetness touch her tongue and she slowed her pace, a single thought managed to emerge in her head, _good, it tastes good_. In an instant Ashe's mind became a cacophony of conflicting ideas and emotions. _Continue, stop, give in, resist, play along, embrace it, fight back, hate, anger, confusion, sadness, fear, humiliation, happiness, love, happiness, love._

Ashe stopped. _Love, I love this… I love the taste, I love the feeling, I love it all, I want to do it more!_ She knew how strange it was for her to think these things, but any attention she would have normally paid to the irregularity quickly fell to the back recesses of her mind. The forefront was occupied with only one, hazy, barely coherent objective: pleasuring Leblanc.

Ashe quickly resumed her work, but now she had a clear purpose. Using the quantity of the pleasant tasting liquid producing as a judgment of her performance she happily moved along. She flicked away at Leblanc's clit, evoking a squeal of pleasure from the mage, Ashe felt the corners of her mouth raise into a smile at that sound, it was another sign that she was doing well.

As per Ashe's intentions Leblanc was becoming noticeably wetter, yet not once did she change her posture or stance, instead retaining her upright and confidant stance throughout the whole exchange. Ashe didn't care though, her mind was focused on one thing, making Leblanc cum. Her tongue continued to flail energetically at the now drenched organ, slowing down occasionally to take in the taste. Ashe's mind was free of words, but it could comprehend taste just fine.

Leblanc pulled Ashe's head away and stepped back. Taking a moment to look at her pet, smiling devilishly at the sight of her captive's glossed over and unfocused eyes.

"I think that's enough for now poro." She cooed as she walked away to the farthest wall.

Ashe's eyes flAshed back into focus and widened in horror.

"B-b- but I'm not finished yet! I-I need to finish!" Ashe stammered manically. "Please just- just come back here so I can finish!" Ashe squirmed against her bindings in order to inch her way closer to Leblanc's crotch.

"No Ashe, I'm done for now." Leblanc cast a cold glare at the archer.

Ashe ignored this statement and continued to stammer on. "But-But don't you want to come? I can make you, I can make you cum. Just-just please let me." Her voice became increasingly erratic.

"I WANT TO MAKE YOU CUM!" Ashe screamed before she threw herself forward in a desperate gambit to reach her destination, only to fall on her face. Leblanc allowed herself to sneak a smirk at the clumsiness of her captive.

"Why?" Ashe asked softly. "Why would I say those things?"

She raised her face to stare into Leblanc's eyes. Tears began flowing from her own.

"WHY WOULD I ENJOY THAT?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO PLEASURE YOU?!" she bawled, unsure if she actually wanted answer.

Leblanc just laughed, "Maybe you just really love me after all?"

Ashe scowled. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

"well tell me Ashe, have you ever faced Ahri? You know with the tails?"

"The succubus?"

"Yes, well, a Kumiho to be precise. Though there are those who call her a kitsune, but that's unimportant." Leblanc shrugged.

"What does she have to do with this?" She asked as she labored to bring herself to her knees.

"Well, have you ever been hit by her charm spell?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, that charm, it's truly a fascinating spell, when struck by it your entire mind is overcome with new emotions, you forget about fighting altogether and you just, well love her, you suddenly want to be with the fox until the day you die!" Leblanc praised.

Ashe knew this to be true, several times in her life she had briefly been captivated by the Fox's spell. Iif someone would have asked her what her greatest desire at the time was while under its influence, she would have answered "To be with and please ahri."

Ashe ceased her crying and looked with calculating eyes at Leblanc. The mage just grinned and tapped her hand against her neck. That's when it all clicked for Ashe.

"The collar." She stated as she sunk in her head to get a feel for the soft cushioning around her neck. "Has the charm spell on it."

"My little poro is so smart!" Leblanc patted her palms together in a polite applause.

"B-but how could you use that spell, I thought only ahri could use it!?" Ashe lAshed out.

"Magic is magic my dear, it took some time, but I figured out how to use it for myself and instill it in objects, There are perks to being one of the strongest mages in the world you know." Leblanc said.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Ashe blurted out, before she began to form more tears in her eyes.

"Because I want my pets to love me as much as I love them. If they love me then they will remain loyal to me."

"I-I can fight it, it's not too hard to resist." Ashe lied.

"Oh please, your magical knowledge extends to making ice, any first year black rose could do that. No poro, you _can't _fight it, nor can you fight me, not without your precious arrows. _I am going to win_." She announced as if it were a universal truth.

"Now." Leblanc flicked a finger, a scarlet light covered her and the back wall. Her clothes reappeared, but the wall's light remained as it was.

"Since you know how this is going to work, I suppose we can continue your training back at home."

A long leather leash materialized in a violet light within the caster's hands. She maneuvered to attach it to the charmed collar, easily avoiding Ashe's attempts at resistance.

"Come along now." Leblanc giggled. She began to turn and walk towards the glowing passage when the rope caught firm. Leblanc tugged a few times before turning to face Ashe.

The archer was only on her knees, but she stood steadfast and unmoving. She cast a resolute stare at the mage.

_I will not submit to you. I will win._

"Poro…" Leblanc sighed. "Do I need to punish you for being disobedient?" She thrust her leg forward, simulating a kick. Ashe glanced downwards at the tip of the shoe, before returning her attention to Lelbanc's face.

"What do you hope to accomplish from this? You can't stop me from beating you or escape, what is your plan?"

Ashe's countenance waivered. _I… I don't know, but… I can't give into you!" _ She regained her composure.

"Last chance Ashe." Leblanc seethed through her teeth.

Ashe continued to glare.

Leblanc stood up straight, her anger faded away to a completely clam expression. "fine." She stated.

A golden flash erupted from the mages's hand. Link by link, a golden chain began to form, originating in her palm and eventually coming to rest on the floor. She began walking forward, swinging her new chain wildly in the air. Ashe's gaze quickly became transfixed on the golden flail. Her thoughts of defiance were overtaken by the imagined pain she would receive if it struck her.

_There's no point in fighting it._ Those same words from earlier. Ashe hated those words, but she knew they were right.

Leblanc stood before Ashe and swung the chain into ther air.

"Alright!" Ashe screamed, turning her face away to protect against the blow. But the strike never came.

"hmph. Excellent. Now get up." Leblanc grabbed a hold of Ashe's hair and pulled upwards. Ashe ylped in pain, but was quickly on her feet.

"Now come along poro, we have a lot of walking to do." Leblanc took hold of the lease once more and pulled it behind her. Ashe felt the tug and reluctantly stepped forward, almost tripping on the shackles around her legs. The pair walked into the light.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long, it… it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, but I did my best to salvage it! Not much to say about this chapter other than that. Anyway, I have some stuff lined up for Chapter 3, so stay tuned!


	3. Disobedience

Ashe groaned quietly at the pain in her legs. By now she had been marching through the same forest trail for hours at a pace she could barely keep up with her shackles forcing her strides to be small. Every time she attempted to slow down the leash that connected to her collar would become taut and LeBlanc; who was never more than 2 meters ahead would pull hard without even looking back, jerking Ashe forward painfully.

The Avarosan felt her foot snag on something, most likely a root or a rock. She tried to correct her balance, straining her bindings, but it was no futile. With her momentum, falling was inevitable.  
"Ah!" She yelped quietly as her naked body hit the loamy ground. LeBlanc stopped abruptly immediately after sensing the force on the leash and spun around. Looking down at the archer, she rolled her eyes before fixing them in a hard glower. "Get up." She yanked on the leash. The archer's neck and head shot upwards quickly removing what little slack there was. Ashe began squirming to pick herself up; but with her arms still bound behind her she could only rely on her shackled legs to support her upwards - something she found difficult after over a day of no food or rest.  
She was able to manage to propping herself on one knee when she felt LeBlanc hand strike her face.

A small groan of pain slipped from Ashe's lips as she once again fell to the ground. Instinctively she tried to move a hand to rub out the stinging she felt on her now red swollen cheek, but the metal around her wrists made sure she endured the pain. "You're taking too long." LeBlanc informed the archer like a schoolteacher explaining a lesson to a student. She reached down with her free hand and grabbed a handful of the archer's now dirtied white hair and yanked upwards. Ashe winced as the pain shot through her scalp. LeBlanc's unnatural - most likely magically boosted as far as ashe could guess - strength let her lift her captive easily, as if she was plucking a vegetable from the ground. Ashe's legs thrashed about underneath her until she was lowered. Her feet quickly took root on the ground and her body froze up. Ashe's face was still contracted in pain.

"Your new life isn't going to be all pleasure you know." LeBlanc scolded. "You're going to have to work a bit harder than you're probably used too little poro. I can't have you falling behind all the time." LeBlanc said. "Besides, when we reach our destination I'll let you eat and bathe, you want that don't you? So why don't you try a bit harder? I may even throw in an extra reward if we arrive soon enough." The sorceress slowly ran her hand over Ashe's torso on the last sentence. Ashe contracted slightly at this gesture and for a brief moment the sensation of LeBlanc's touch filled her mind completely.

"It..." Ashe began, overcoming the hazy lust that had temporarily overcome her "It would be easier to march if you would take off these damned chains."

"Oh we both know I can't do that, I can't trust you with that kind of freedom yet Poro." Leblanc cooed.

"And why don't you?" Ashe blurted angrily. As the benevolent leader of the Avorosan tribe, Ashe had become used to recieving a considerable amount of truest from those around her. LeBlanc stared at Ashe for a brief moment. Swinging her head to the sides, weighing her options. Ashe was about to ask another question when LeBlanc's motions ceased and her gaze fell firmly back on her.

"Alright." LeBlanc shrugged. "I'll undo your bindings for the duration of the walk, on one condition." She finished off her statement with an earnest smile to which Ashe stared intently.  
_  
__Go ahead, the moment I'm out of these things, I'm going to take you down and be free._

"What... what do you want?" Ashe mumbled.  
"Ah, willing to cooperate! Excellent. I knew you'd be a good pick!" LeBlanc said with her approximation of cheer. "All you have to do is promise to behave until we reach our destination."

"That's... it?"

"Yes, just promise me you'll be a well behaved poro, those exact words mind you, and we can proceed." Leblanc excitedly explained. Her curiosity as to whether or not Ashe would actually cooperate was palpable.

Ashe drew in a large breath. "I promise to..." she paused and looked away.  
_  
__Finish the sentence._  
_  
__Do I really want to go through with escaping? I could settle for just being unbound.__  
_  
Ashe shook her head. _What am I saying? Of course I want to escape._

"Something got your tongue?" LeBlanc asked snapped her attention back to LeBlanc and with a deep breath began to utter those vile words.

"I promise... I promise to be a well behaved poro..." she squeaked quietly. Ashe bit her lower lip and bowed her head. She couldn't stand looking at a person she just -even If it was fake - submitted to.

"Good poro! Good girl! I'm so proud of you!" Leblanc applauded, a seemingly genuine gleeful smile on her face. Ashe blushed. _Please don't its embarrassing enough already._

After her praising the deciever happily stode up to her captive. Meeting Ashe face to face Leblanc whisped a single sentiment. "Good girl Ashe." she repeated, only this time there was no mistaking that the compliment was genuine. Leblanc leaned forward and placed a quick wet kiss on Ashe's forehead. Ashe felt her mouth moving to open itself in anticipation of a true kiss like before. But Leblanc simply moved around to the archer's backside and flew a hand over the first pair of shackles. A dim purple glow wrapped around her hand and seeped through the air towards the chains. In an instant both pairs of bindings let up their grip up and fell to the ground. Ashe took a moment to stretch out her limbs. She let out a sigh of relief as she rolled her shoulders repeatedly. She never thought she'd be so grateful for free movement of her arms.

"Now poro let's - "

Ashe thrust her fist at Leblanc's face. As soon as Ashe felt the contact of skin a golden flash blinded her. Ashe threw her hands up to shield her eyes, she stumbled backwards, her legs still weak. Finally gaining the strength to look up shortly after she found there were now two Leblancs. Ashe's gaze alternated between the two mages. Each one possessed the same set of golden rage-filled eyes.  
Ashe paused. She'd seen this trick plenty of times on the fields of justice, it was hard enough dealing with it while equipped with magical arrows, with only her bare body her odds were slim and she knew it, but she was determined to be free; she wouldn't let a trick like this stop her.

Ashe impulsively lunged at one of the mages, tackling her hard in an attempt to bring her to the ground. The LeBlanc held her footing however and seized Ashe's body, her nails drove into the archer' bare back. Ashe felt a tug on the back of her head, the other mage had taken a hold of most of her hair. Ashe shrieked in pain as the white strands were violently pulled backwards. The archer's head reeled back and her feet stumbled in a myriad of directions to preserve balance. The other mage, now free of Ashe's burden drove her fist into the archer's chest before disappearing in a flash of smoke and light. The true LeBlanc let go of Ashe's hair and shoved her to the ground. Ashe lied indisposed for a few seconds, gasping for air the only action she was capable of before her opponent hurled a foot into the side of her face. Ashe managed to breathe again, only to use her air to scream.

LeBlanc waved her hand quickly through the air. The chains and shackles flew from their resting places and reattached themselves to the archer's limbs and constricted her body uncomfortably.

"N-no..." Ashe whimpered as she vainly tried curl up into a ball.  
"You know Ashe, I've always respected you. Leblanc huffed. "I thought you were a reasonable woman. That's why I've showed so much restraint so far, I was being kind to you. And I had hoped that my kindness would speak to the caring diplomat in you. Our relationship could be so easy, yet here you are, acting like a disobedient animal the moment you're given any leeway. It's truly disgraceful, you should be ashamed of yourself…" LeBlanc's voice trailed off and her countenance disappeared when she realized her pet wasn't truly taking in her words.

"Well this is the price for disobedience!" She raised the volume of her voice, but made no change in tone. The mage's foot flew into Ashe's torso, making her body shake.

"If you had behaved you would have been rewarded." She slammed her heel onto Ashes leg.

"I gave you an iota of trust and you betrayed it." Another kick sent Ashe tumbling over.

"Well now I don't know if I can trust you at all." Her foot smashed into her inner thigh

"And when I can't trust you - when I think you're thinking about misbehaving I'll have punish you." LeBlanc's toe slammed off of the corner of Ashes forehead. Ashe screamed in pain.

"I was going to feed you, let you bathe, make you feel wonderful." Leblanc stated calmly. She thrust one last kick into Ashe's cheek. "But now you'll get nothing."

Tears streamed across Ashes face. The pain she felt was too great to overcome. All she could manage was to lie in the dirt sobbing in agony. _Dammit_. A voice spoke over her cries.  
_If I would have just cooperated, I could have avoided this._  
No voice came to refute this. The Avarosian just cried before blacking out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for being out of commission for so long! *bows penitently* haven't had much chance to write lately, but I will soon! I managed to make this in the meantime to provide _something_, no sex (sorry!), but I think it's fun in its own way. Rest assured the story will continue and be better than this!


	4. Homecoming

Ashe groaned sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes. She clawed randomly in search of the pillow that had moved away from during the night. Managing to grasp it, she pulled it towards her and collapsed her face into it.

_Pillow?_

Ashe threw open her eyes and sat up. She winced in pain at the pressure on her wounds. She looked around the room quickly, only to be soundly disappointed. It was a small makeshift bedroom. The bland grey walls and measly artificial lighting echoed back to the room she'd spent a night in before. However a few homely touches, a simple carpet, a dresser in the corner, a desk on the far side of the room made it a slight upgrade. Ashe herself was lying on a plain mattress that sat in the middle of the room, no structure supporting it. A pair of thin pink blankets and a matching pillow made it a bed by the loosest terms.

Ashe scrambled out of the covers. She was slightly disappointed to learn that her bindings were still present on her body, though she soon realized that they had been significantly loosened. She happily took advantage of this and stretched out her limbs only to be besieged by feelings of soreness, a few moments to inspect her body showed that the bindings had left their mark; her skin was noticeably reddened in the areas around where they laid, other marking – bruises to be precise - also adorned her body in the locales where Leblanc's foot had become familiar with earlier.

Ashe's gaze was drawn away from her injuries when she spotted a pitcher of water and an empty glass placed a few feet from bed. Reluctantly accepting the token, she poured out a drink that she gulped down quickly. Ashe shivered, the cool water drew her attention now apparent low temperature of the room. She grabbed up one of the blankets and wrapped herself in a pink fabric cocoon.

_Pink…_ she thought in disgust.

"Now…"Ashe slowly stood up, blanket held tightly against herself. "What is this place?" She asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

But, as if on cue the door on the far side creaked open. Ashe stared abrasively at the entrance, ready to confront Leblanc once more. A young purple face peeked out –horn first, her golden eyes showed clear nervousness at first, but changed instantly to excitement upon taking in the sight of the archer.

"Who?" Ashe paused. She'd seen that face before, both on and off the fields of justice.

"I… Soraka?" She muttered.

Soraka – "The starchild" as the summoners knew her burst from out of her cover and ran right towards the archer. She was wearing what appeared to be a simplified version of her league outfit, missing the cape and gloves; noticeably her long silver hair was not in its long wrapped form, but shortened and straight, barely coming down past her neck. But before Ashe could respond to any of this, she was tackled by the full body of the support. Soraka wrapped her arms around Ashe and they began to descend into the mattress, landing with a muffled thud.

"You're awake!" Soraka spoke first. "I was beginning to worry you weren't ever going to wake up!" she cheered as she crushed Ashe in a vice grip of a hug.

"Soraka… you…please." Ashe struggled to find the words and struggled even more to speak them under the crushing hold.

"OMIGOSH! I'm so sorry!" the caster panicked.

Soraka backed off the archer and scurried off of the bed, where she spun quickly and seated herself politely at the edge. "Are you okay?" She tilted her head like a curious pup.

Ashe slowly sat up, taking care not to stress her wounds, and stared at the younger woman.

"I uh… I'm fine, thank you.. But what-"

"OH THANK GOODNESS! I was sooooo worried!" Soraka exclaimed. "I know it's my fault, I shouldn't have been so rough with you! It's just I'm so excited to finally get another sister! Please, Ashe will you forgive me?" Soraka bowed her head in penitence. Ashe just stared at the support, totally confused.

"I... Soraka why are you here? In fact where is this place? What are you talking about?" countless more questions filled her mind, but none of them could gain dominance needed to escape from the archer's lips. Soraka seemed to forget entirely about begging for forgiveness because she launched her head up smiling to answer.

"Leblanc sent me to check up on you." She happily replied as if it were a totally normal sentence.

"Leblanc?" Ashe grimaced at the mention of the name. "What does she- wait… sent you? You're with her?" Ashe accused before noticing something Soraka she hadn't seen earlier. Around the mage's neck was a small metal hazel-coloured collar, in the center was a circle that bore a simple illustration of a crescent moon.

"No." Ashe muttered in horror, cutting off the starchild's answer. "Soraka, your neck…." She motioned to her own pink collar.

"Oh this?" Soraka placed a hand on the insignia. "Yeah it's my very own! Do you like it?"

"I… no, that … she kidnapped you too?" Ashe hastily asked.

Soraka turned away sheepishly. "You don't have to say it like that Ashe… but yes, I… I guess you can say that."

Ashe blinked repeatedly, it was the only thing she could bring herself to do. Until now she had thought Leblanc was bad enough due to her treatment of her alone, but the notion of her doing this to others? Ashe clenched her fists.

"Soraka." Ashe breathed heavily, staring at the floor and not the blonde. "How… how long have you been here?" Ashe bit her lip.

"Hmmm, let's see…" the support paused to count off of her fingers. "It's been around seven months by now I think."

"**What**!?" Ashe exploded.

"That can't be right… I would have… the world would have known if you had been missing for so long." Ashe stuttered, filled with shame over the fact that she herself hadn't suspected anything wrong with soraka being absent from league matches in such a long time.

"Leblanc's title is "The Deciever" silly." Soraka grinned like a child lecturing an adult on a childish matter. "She can make just about anyone believe what she wants them to believe, and anything she doesn't want people to know stays secret."

Ashe's mouth opened, ready to ask another question when a realization about the mage's words hit her. Pausing for a moment she nervously asked a different question, gulping silently in fear of the answer she thought she might receive.

"Soraka… Leblanc isn't here right now, why are you talking about her like this, you don't seem to… why aren't… aren't you upset about any of this, you- you do hate it don't you?" Ashe's body trembled at those words.

Soraka cocked her head to the side and gave off the biggest smile Runeterra had ever seen. "Of course not! She's my owner and I love her!"

_No. She can't be…_

"L-Like I said, you don't need to play along with this sick game when she's not here, you don't have to talk like that!" the archer frantically spat. Desperate to prove what she knew was true false.

"What are you talking about? Why would I not want to say these things?" the blonde cocked her head innocently.

"I-I b-because…" ashe sputtered.

"Psyche!" A childish giggle erupted from the girl "I know what you're talking about Ashe, geez… I'm not _that_ dumb."

"W-what?"

"I get it, you haven't learned to love her yet, so of course you're not happy, but _I _have, I am her pet, I _belong_ to her, and I'm happy about it! Don't worry though, you'll start to love her too soon enough!" Soraka reached out and placed a hand on the archer's thigh. Ashe swung her arm downward to grab a hold of the mage's wrist. The mage frowned and tried to pull away, but the archer remained rigid and silent.

"Hey!" Soraka yelled, partially surprised, mostly annoyed. "L- lemme go! What're you doing?"

"You… she… She broke you?" Ashe asked solemnly, ashamed she couldn't think of a better word to use.

Soraka managed to pry her arm free and sunk backwards away from the archer. The mage stared angrily at ashe. "She didn't "break" me ashe!" she declared. "I chose this and I'm happy with my choice!"

"W-What?!" ashe nearly screamed. "What are you saying? What is even going on?" Ashe painfully pleaded for an explanation.

"No, we've talked enough, I'm supposed to bring you!" the support huffed as she got up and ran to the dresser on the far side. Reaching into the top drawer she quickly pulled out a long pink leather leash.

Ashe stumbled backwards, picking up on the mage's intent. "You-you can't!" she protested.

Soraka smiled happily, her previous uncertainty and anger completely gone. "You're supposed to wear this, it's an order!" she chimed.

The archer put up little fight, the shock of her circumstances and the poor condition of her body had made her sluggish. In a matter of minutes the shackles were once again in position and with a final click, the collar was reattached to the leash.

"Come on now, hurry! We don't want to be late!" Soraka encouraged as she pulled. Ashe, still lost in a daze complied.

What lied on the other side of the door was at odds with the pitiful room ashe had awoken in. Instead of bland, dead walls, a regal golden sigil lined a scarlet red wallpaper at regular intervals. There was no sign of the harsh florescent lighting, the hallway the pair walked through was fully illuminated by sunlight shining through massive intricate window panes. And unlike the cold emptiness of her cell, the path was lined with art, statues, furniture, and other rooms, all high-class, old money types. The entire building was perfection from top to bottom. Ashe frowned at the realization that her own palace in the Frelijord was nothing compared to this building.

Occasionally they'd run across people, men and women dressed in the formal black attire of butlers and maids, no collars on them though. Ashe reasoned they were servants - not slaves - of some sort, mostly likely in service to Leblanc or the Black Rose as a whole. Getting any information from them directly or indirectly was not an option. Each one turned away and began putting all of their focus on whatever task they were currently assigned to, whoever they worked for, they really like having their place clean.

"What is this place?" ashe finally managed to speak up as Soraka led her down a magnificent spiral stair-case.

"We're inside Leblanc's mansion in Noxus. Fancy huh?" Soraka cheerfully replied.

"Noxus? I'm in noxus!? I- I can't be in Noxus!" Ashe came to life out of her stupor and began to struggle against her chains.

"No!" Soraka yelled as she thrust the leash down, the sudden jerk of her head shook out whatever resistance had been building in the archer.

"Leblanc says I'm in charge of you for right now, so you better behave. I don't want to hurt you, really – so don't make me." It was a confident, controlling tone, it seemed the woman ashe had known on the fields of battle wasn't completely gone.

Ashe glared at the blonde for a short while before relenting and standing back up. _She's not right in the head._ Ashe reasoned. _Whatever leblanc's done to her… she's…. unstable_. _Best not to make it worse._ "Understood." She spoke plainly. Soraka simply smiled and began leading her subordinate further.

"But-" Ashe began. Soraka slowed her pace, ready to turn around and disperse a punishment if needed. Catching this, Ashe softened her tone to become as innocent and childlike as she could get it. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being on a forest trail in the middle of nowhere." Truth be told she didn't care about this detail, she just couldn't stand the idea of being silent.

"The black rose likes to operate in the heart of Noxus's capital, but Leblanc personally likes to have a little space to herself, this mansion is located in a wooded area on the outskirts of the capital, though the whole of the land belongs to her, not just the house! Neat huh?" she smiled.

There wasn't time to gather any more information though as Soraka soon pulled Ashe aside to an ornate wooden door. Pushing it open, Soraka revealed a small parlor. In the center, directly across from the opening rested a gleaming fireplace, facsimiles of Runeterra's greatest predators were carved into the wooden mantle. Yet even the thoughts of the greatest threats Valoran had to offer did not unsettle ashe as much as the woman sitting comfortably in a large crimson couch to the left side of the room, just barely in sight.

Leblanc smiled coyly when she noticed the archer peeking in. "Ah, you've brought her, thank you Lamb."

Soraka brushed past Ashe so she could stand in front of her "owner". She took a quick bow. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she looked expectantly at the Noxian with hopeful eyes.

"Not right now my dear, I wish to speak to my Poro right now."

Soraka nodded in understanding, she tugged at the leash, forcing the reluctant archer to take steps onto the thick rug that marked the center of the room. Only now could Ashe see the other person in the room, Kayle, - "The Judicator". While soraka was dressed in her normal Fields of Justice Battle attire, Kayle dressed in a noticeably casual red evening dress, with large holes in the back giving plenty of room for her angelic wings to breath. The one thing Kayle's uniform did have in common was a piece of apparel around her neck: a crimson collar. Both powerful champions she had fought alongside and against countless times in the past, now they stood quietly in the corners of another woman's domain, ready to receive orders.

Ashe noticed a warm smile from Soraka, but she paid no mind to her thoughts regarding the sight of the pair, deciding to save her energy and emotions for Leblanc.

"Poro..." The sorceress finally broke the silence. I _was _going to have this conversation with you yesterday, but you went and passed out, so I'll tell you now. You made me very angry."

_Yesterday._ Ashe's mind focused in on the time. _Yesterday? I was out for a whole day?_

Leblanc stood up without a word, making sure that her cape fully unraveled before moving forward to meet Ashe face-to-face. The archer looked nervously at her captor; she didn't notice her own inability to take her eyes off of Leblanc's golden gaze.

Leblanc stretched out an arm slowly, placing her finger firmly on one of Ashe's shoulder bruises. "These hurt don't they?" she asked with a grin before applying a small amount of pressure onto the wound. Ashe managed to remain stoic through the pain. "Poor thing." She resumed somberly. "I really hurt you didn't I? But it was a punishment you deserved, after all you disobeyed me." Leblanc looked dead into Ashe's eyes.

"And that's how it's going to be when you disobey me or are ungrateful, or rude, or misbehave. I will get angry at you, it's what masters do. And when an owner gets angry with their slave, they punish them. Do you understand?" she asked casually.

"Get to the point." Ashe grunted, needing to lash out, even if it was only a small show of will. Immediately after finishing her sentence Ashe noticed Kayle's eyes light up and cast a stern glare directly onto her. The shrill sound of skin impacting skin filled the room, followed by the dull thud of a body falling to the ground. Soraka cringed at the sight and sound of the slap their owner had just delivered. Kayle's eyes remained steady.

The burning Ashe felt on her face shut out all other tactile sensations, she didn't feel the hand grab a tuft of her hair and slowly pull her up. A few tears streamed down her cheek, the ones that slipped into the slightly exposed skin caused a further stinging. Ashe bit down on her lip in order to avoid expressing her pain verbally.

"This is an example, do you understand now how our little dynamic works now?" Leblanc questioned in a mildly sinister tone, not letting go of the white strands in her hand.

Ashe winced out a few more tears before nodding her head repeatedly.

"I want to hear it from your mouth, do you understand what will happen if you misbehave? Or are you really so helpless you need another demonstration?" with that note one of the Deciever's signature golden chains slowly materialized.

"Yes…" the tearful archer whispered.

"Yes what?" the mage pressed on.

"Yes I understand!" Ashe blurted out before succumbing to a fit of quiet sobbing. "If I… If I misbehave… or defy you…I…will be… punished." She stiffened up and tried to fight back the tears in her eyes – to limited success.

"Ah yes." Leblanc sighed. "That is the life of a slave, you'll be beaten into submission every day and I'll use your body whenever I feel like it. Not exactly a happy existence is it?" Leblanc cooed as she stroked a tear away from Ashe's quickly deteriorating expression. "But… It doesn't have to be that way Ashe."

The brief silence that followed tipped Ashe off that she was expected to carry on the conversation and reluctantly asked the obvious question. "What do… what do you mean?" _Witch_ she added in her mind.

"I said it before to you, you are my slave." Leblanc eagerly began, there is nothing you can do about that, but what you can change is the treatment you get. I have plenty of servants and subordinates already, I have no real need for slaves. And the idea of constantly having to rule someone through punishments sounds dreadfully boring" The mage leaned in toward the archer. "What I'm looking for is something I can love and be loved by in return, what I desire are pets."

Leblanc snapped backwards. "As you've seen I already have a lovely little lamb and a beautiful songbird." she said as she signaled to the other mages in the room. Soraka shined up a bit and smiled warmly at Ashe. The Judicator simply stared at her without emotion. "I love my pets dearly and I never want them to be unhappy." The deceiver continued. "They do perform a bit of work for me, but I take good care of them and they love me in return."

_That's just the damned charm spell you bitch._

"And I would never ever hurt them." Leblanc finished with a smile. "So I'll give you a choice, the last true choice you'll ever make in your life: Starting tomorrow you can either stay as you are, a worthless slave to my will, or you can accept my love and become my loyal pet." The sorceress again took hold of a lock of the archer's silver white hair and stroked it gently.

"So what will it be, will you be my lovable little poro?"

Ashe's eyes narrowed, _not in a thousand years._

But before the archer could voice her decision she spotted the blonde in the corner. Soraka had developed a pair of massive puppy-dog eyes filled with hope and sympathy. A calming sensation washed over the Avarosan, a feeling that she wasn't even fully aware of.

_Trust. I can trust her._

Ashe didn't hear those words in her head, but she felt the impact of them and hesitated.

"I…" she stammered before continuing, "Okay." She stated gravely, despite everything in her telling the opposite.

Leblanc smiled, "It's wonderful to hear that poro. But…" she looked away from her pet. "I'm not sure if I believe you. After all you've lied to me before, now when you say this how can I believe you?"

"I…" ashe didn't have anything remotely resembling an answer, especially considering the fact that she _was_ lying.

Leblanc didn't seem to care about her Poro's answer, preferring instead to give her own response, "I know. I'll give you a little test, I have some places to go tomorrow and I think it'd be wonderful if I brought you along!" she smiled. "If you can behave yourself like a good pet for the whole day I'll believe you and you can start getting some better treatment! Sound good?"

Ashe merely stared at the ground, knowing that fighting any of this right now would be pointless. "Okay." She stated without emotion. She didn't see leblanc's hand come forward and stroke her hair again.

"Now dry your tears poro, I'm done with you for today, you can go back to your room, and as an added bonus I'll recant on my earlier statement – you may bathe yourself. Just follow Soraka back-"

"What about food?" Ashe asked quietly. Being reminded of the earlier ban had drawn her attention back to the pain in her stomach. "You-You said I would get to eat."

The golden chain materialized instantly slightly ahead of the mage before flying out at the archer's face. Ashe had no time to react, taking the full force of the blow. Reeling backwards at first, she managed to fight the pain and regained her stance. The newly forming bruise and drying tears underplayed the anger in her soul. No one spoke, but the message was clear. Ashe decided she could bear her hunger a bit longer.

"As I was saying, Soraka will take you, don't take too long, I want you to get plenty of rest for tomorrow." With those words Leblanc motioned towards Kayle and the pair of them silently made their way out. The angel made a passing glance at Ashe, one composed completely of a tranquil fury.

Ashe clutched her fists. A burning rage showed through her now drying tears. _I… I swear I will make you pay for this Leblanc._ Her concentration was broken at the familiar touch of the remaining mage on her arm. Soraka smiled, either unaware or uncaring of Ashe's frustrations as she took up the leash in her hand and began marching toward the exit.

_At least she's happy_ ashe glanced aside at the joyful mage leading her along. Of course the archer had questions for her compatriot, but her curiosity was outweighed by her desire to just be done with today – there would be plenty of time to gather information later, for now the new slave-or rather "pet" just wished to be alone with her misery.

She was granted that much at least, after Soraka practically ripped off her bindings and shoved her into the bathroom. Ashe admired her now uncovered wrists. _I could do something… I could barge back out there and surprise Soraka and then find my way out of here and… no I don't know the layout of this place, plus I'm still weak… and hungry I won't make it far. _

"Grgh." The Avarosan gritted her teeth as she stepped into the shower. The warm downpour on her wounds was a welcome feeling she allowed herself to get lost in for a moment before returning to contemplation. 

_Why. Why is she doing this? Why me? And just what the hell am I going to do about it? I… I have to get away from her, I can't just let her rape me… use me…touch me…love me. _

Ashe slammed her hands against the wall. _No. those aren't my thoughts, I don't want to think that way!_ But it was no use, her thoughts of escape and rebellion could not take root and her mind kept drifting away towards the memory of her pleasuring Leblanc.

_It was wonderful! _Ashe smiled warmly. Her hand that had previously been occupied with mindlessly washing her body slowly began drifting downwards until it came to rest over her sex. With her eyes close she ever so slightly brushed upwards. Ashe shot her hand away and rocked forward, eyes wide open with fury. _DAMMIT! _

"This is all your fault." She angrily accused as she clawed around the wet metal around her neck. "But that's okay…" she sighed "I can learn to resist you." _Go ahead witch, put these thoughts in my head, they won't be able to overcome me much longer, you're overconfidence in the spell will be your defeat._

_But... Soraka… and Kayle … they're some of the strongest mages I've ever known, if they couldn't overcome this thing's effects how can I hope to? No… there has to be something more, something I'm missing, it can't be hopeless… It can't._

"This is what she wants isn't it?" Ashe muttered to herself as she reached for the water controls. _You want me to doubt myself, it won't work_. _I'll play along with your game for now bitch, I'll be your pet, slave, whatever the hell you want me to be..But I will never break, I'm not like the others, I'm stronger than them…right?_

Ashe continued to try and entertain such clever and devious plans of escape and revenge, so many ways to hurt leblanc and return to her kingdom- and yet none of these ideas could form completely, always giving out half-way into another trail of thought. Ashe knew she couldn't make a move anytime soon and didn't plan on it, but she desperately wanted to at least keep up the momentum of her mental rebellion. Her concentration on her scheming was broken completely after stepping out though by the sensation of Soraka quickly slamming her bindings back on her. Without a word the support jerked ashe's leash and began a sprint down the hallway. Ashe's body rocked wildly, not even leblanc had moved her this fast, it took nearly everything she had to stay from tripping over herself.

"S-Soraka?! Why are… we… running?" She huffed between breaths. For a brief moment she considered the idea that soraka might be running away with her, a concept she quickly dismissed, after all, why would she need the chains for that? It didn't seem as though she would be getting any answers for now though, soraka ignored everything the Archer said or did during her dash.

Eventually the starchild's sprint did come to an end at a door that ashe recognized as not belonging to her "room." The golden label on the front that read "lamb" in a fancy typeface gave Ashe all the info she needed regarding where she was – the "why" was a different story. Soraka quickly opened it and with a firm hand on ashe's back, thrusted her in. It was a bedroom, nothing like the one ashe had awoken in though. This abode actually featured furniture, a carpet, a window, things actual rooms should have – most importantly though, the bed was an actual bed on supports, even a canopy with silk curtains running down it was provided. For just a moment ashe felt jealous.

These feeling subsided as ashe spun around to question Soraka, only to be greeted with the sensation of Soraka's lips meeting her own. Ashe nearly threw the mage backwards breaking free of the kiss.

"What- what are you doing?" she demanded.

"S-sorry." Soraka spoke sheepishly at the ground, "I didn't know how else to approach this."

"This? What in the world is "this"?

"The collar… the spell on it." Soraka looked up at the archer. "It doesn't just make us love her."

"What?" Ashe palmed her own collar.

Soraka darted forward and seized ashe's hand. Leaving no time for resistance she thrust it towards her chest, planting ashe's palm firmly on her breast. A flustered ashe immediately tried to pull away, but the support was just strong enough to ensure the contact continued.

"You feel it don't you?" Soraka asked.

"Feel?" Ashe stopped pulling away for a moment.

After a brief period of trying to understand Soraka's words; ashe began to start pulling away again when it hit her. It wasn't very strong, scarcely more noticeable than a feather on one's shoulder – but it was there. A soothing warmth seemed to radiate over ashe's body. The archer seized up, taking-in and trying to decipher this strange sensation.

"It's not just Leblanc, The collars react to each other, makes us enjoy being around and with each other, it's not as strong as the primary effect, but it's still there." Soraka explained.

"Soraka… I don't-"

"You feel don't you? The- it's warm… and comforting right?."

Her words seemed to be the truth because although Ashe knew she _should_ hate what the mage was doing, she knew she _should _stop this right now, her consciousness was overruled by a bizarre warm haze overtaking her.

"Do you hate me ashe?" Soraka interrupted.

"N-no."

"Then can we please just enjoy this?" Soraka said as she leaned forward and placed another kiss on the archer's lips. She pulled away soon after and gently placed her hand on her "sister"'s midriff. "Please? For me?" she nearly pouted.

"Nmph." Ashe hesitated for a moment, a last ditch effort to fight the feelings the collar was giving her. "Soraka… M-More… please." She relented.

The starchild gave a quick smiling nod before sliding her hand downwards, coming to rest just on the edge of Ashe's sex. Ashe let out a silent squeal as the last bits of her resolve faded away. Soraka didn't wait for ashe to make a move and instead launched her face forward into yet another kiss with the archer. Ashe tilted her head at the sensation of Soraka's tongue prodding at her own. It was the same feelings Leblanc's kiss days earlier had brought on, but without the hatred for her partner Ashe could finally enjoy the pleasure to its fullest.

As champions' tongues swarmed over each other slowly. Soraka's fingers began to stir and softly massage the fringes of Ashe's pussy. Ashe's balance began to falter as a numbing pleasure spread down her legs, still she diligently tried to maintain the interlock of lips for as long as she could before the buckling of her knees forced her to break off and stoop down to meet Soraka's chest at eye level. The starchild chuckled innocently at her sister's clumsiness before helping her back up and continuing.

The embarrassment ashe felt quickly melted away under the combined effects of the pleasure erupting from her lower half and the reassurance that seemed to pour out of soraka's smiling eyes. Soraka placed her free hand on ashe's shoulder and applied the slightest of pressures, just enough to get Ashe to begin moving backwards, soon collapsing onto the cool sheets of the bed. Ashe had just precious moments to position herself right before soraka crawled up on top of her. Ashe began to stick out her tongue so it could rejoin her partner's, but soraka was operating her own agenda and instead moved her head down to meet ashe's right breast. Ashe frowned. Rather quickly soraka bit down on the nipple, sending an electric surge through the archer's body that eradicated the disappointment of missing out on a kiss.

The bite didn't last long, soon Soraka transitioned into suckling on the now firm as steel flesh, occasionally flicking her tongue about to prevent Ashe from growing complacent with the treatment. Ashe's limbs wriggled without pattern as waves of pleasure fired off over her. Despite this, ashe was able to collect herself enough to think for a moment about what was happening.

_I don't understand it's just foreplay… and yet it feels this good? It's sooo much better than anything I ever felt with tryndamere… or by myself… Is this really the power of the spell? Ah it doesn't matter does it? It feels so good! And no one has to know about this do they? I can just enjoy this can't I?_

_What?! No! you have to-_

The mental debate ended instantly. Soraka had resumed massaging Ashe's now-moistening organ by hand and now only thing Ashe was capable of thinking was one word: _More._

Her mental request was soon granted as Soraka positioned her middle finger directly in the center of Ashe's hole. Ashe yelped when she felt the finger enter her. For a moment the pair laid motionless on the bed, ashe paralyzed by pleasure and soraka pausing to allow the feeling to set in. "Please." Ashe broke the silence with a whimper.

Soraka happily obliged and began rhythmically fingering her. Ashe writhed about awkwardly in heat, a dozen different hints of a lustful moan slipping out of her. The archer didn't notice Soraka cease her efforts with her mouth and look up to admire her fellow pet's face. "I see you're enjoying this." She shyly proposed.

Ashe turned to face the support, her smiling face continued to twitch at the pangs of comfort Soraka's fingers continued to give her. "Y-Yes." She managed to utter through her dizziness. Before she could add another word though, Soraka added her index finger into the mix. Ashe's eyes widened at the sensation of the pair entering her and threw her head back. "YES! I LOVE IT!" Ashe screeched as her hips shot up and her body rocked. The archer panted loudly through a dopey grin with each movement. "Glad to hear it." Soraka commented as she crawled upward till her face met ashe's. Ashe paused for a moment as her glazed over eyes met the warmth of Soraka's, pure instinct took over and she leaned in to initiate a kiss that the support readily returned. Ashe tried her best to keep her tounge moving, but she found herself unable to focus over the burning pleasure between her legs. Soraka was more than happy to pick up the slack though and kept her tongue swirling about its torpid partner.

Ashe bucked her hips and let out a muffled moan, not missing a beat Soraka increased the pace of her fingers - an easy task considering Ashe was absolutely drenched by this point. Ashe wriggled about, eventually breaking out of the lip-lock with her sister. The archer's breathing steadily increased. "I-I-I-" she babbled withought thought. "It's okay sis." Soraka reassured. "I love you." Ashe froze up at those words, instantly she tightened around Soraka's fingers. One final thrust of the digits set ashe off into a convulsing mess of ecstacy. Soraka slowly backed off, giving the wailing archer some room. Slowly ashe's wild movements calmed down and eventually was reduced to a panting lump.

Soraka silently crawled back towards her sister and ungracefully plopped down atop her, her knew sunk into a now wet and stained region of bedsheet between ashe's thighs. Ashe curled up slightly, embracing the wamth of the mage.

"I-I'm sorry ashe." Soraka began, not looking at the other pet. "I-I know this was too much for you this early it's just- ."

"W-what is it?" ashe's senses began to return.

"I know you don't like Leblanc, you hate all of this… and… and you probably want to leave."

"y-yes." Ashe sighed. _Obviously_

"I love Leblanc, I really do! But… in the end I'm just a pet to her. And Kayle is…"

_Kayle is what?_

"I've been wanting a new sister for a long time, so when you got here… ah, I'm acting so selfishly." Soraka winced. "I really wanted to have someone I could get along with and spend some time with… someone also on my own level. So I got really excited when Leblanc said you'd be our new sister."

"St-stop talking like that." Ashe huffed.

The starchild continued on regardless, "I am.. I became scared that you would try and leave or fight it for too long, and I thought… that since you hate Leblanc right now, maybe you would stay for me instead? I don't know."

Soraka turned her head over to look at ashe, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't leave ashe, won't you stay? For me? You said you didn't hate me. And what we just did, you loved it right? We can do more of that. Just… Just please don't' leave me!" Soraka suddenly embraced the archer in a shaky hug.

"I…" ashe froze. She'd always like soraka, but now… there was something more, seeing the mage like this, it felt to her like an anchor had been dropped onto her soul.

_I can't stand to see her cry, I want her to be happy by any means. _

Slowly ashe rose her own arms up and interlocked them around Soraka's back. "I promise… I won't leave you." Ashe stated in a soothing tone.

"Ah!" Soraka cried out in joy. "th-thank you so much, I love you sis!"

"I-" ashe paused. _I love you too…what? No I don't! Don't think like that! "I… " _ashe let out a few indecipherable grumbles, which thankfully soraka didn't seem to pick up on.

"hehe…" soraka gave a nervous giggle. "That was really fun, d-do you think we could do it again sometime soon, maybe… do some more things?"

Ashe blushed. "I-I guess it couldn't hurt…"

Soraka tightened her hug before releasing and rolling off of ashe to lay beside her, staring at the ceiling. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry this had to happen to you." She said somberly "But trust me… it gets better… goodnight ashe." With that she reached for a pillow and brought it in close to her. Ashe had nothing to add, she just stared into space, her mind racing with what had just transpired, clearly the whole situation had just become far more complicated than she could have predicted. She turned over one last time to look at the now fast asleep starchild before closing her own eyes.

_I will get us out of here… together._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: H-hey guys… "I'm sorry" doesn't really cut it does it? A lot of things have happened recently that I couldn't have foreseen, and on top of that I just couldn't get this chapter right. It went through dozens of iterations (and champions!) I was never satisfied and had to keep redoing it before arriving at what I feel is passable. Also my first attempt at a full(ish) sex scene. It was really hard! So many things in this chapter are against the writing style I'm used to, It was a challenge that was definitely frustrating, but also really fun to try and overcome. I'm still not entirely satisfied with everything, but I can't let myself get hung up on not being perfect or else I'd never publish anything! I won't take up your time with ranting; I'll just say I'm terribly sorry for the delay and say if you are reading this, thank you for not giving up on me! (Also the working title for this chapter was "Sisterhood"!)


	5. Appeal To Empathy

_Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit…_ Ashe's mind replayed constantly as she angrily paced about the room. She'd awoken not long ago only to find Soraka missing and the door locked from the outside, leaving her totally alone. Her brief attempt at ascertaining the whereabouts of the Starchild, or any members of the deciever's household produced no results. The disappointment of her seeming abandonment by the one being in Noxus she felt she could trust still stung in her heart, but it had long been numbed by the flames of exasperation.

_Okay maybe this time it will work._ She lied to herself before approaching the door for the eighteenth time, making note to step over the pile of broken makeshift lock picks.

"C'mon…." she fiddled with the handle, the only response she got was it wiggling about in place, as it had every previous attempt.

_Maybe?_ Her face became stone as she concentrated mana into her hand. A faint blue glimmer undulated from her palm. Her breath became visible as the temperature in the small abode dipped. A sudden twinge shot from her spine directly into her casting hand and the blue glow dissipated immediately.

"What the…?" Ashe gasped, suddenly feeling weak and tired.

Ashe flicked her hands wildly, desperate to cast something resembling a spell, but the truth soon became apparent: she couldn't channel mana.

_How? Is this… the collar as well? Ahri's version didn't do anything like this… at least not that I know of. _She inspected her palm carefully, desperate to find some clue, but dejectedly threw it down when she realized it was pointless, just like everything else she'd done since waking up in that accursed room.

_I'm not getting out of here on my own…_ she accepted with a low hanging head. Two competing emotions emerged within her as she dropped her hand and returned to pacing about. The first was a massive concoction of despair and self-loathing that weighed her down into the ground. Here she was: the future queen of the Frelijord, powerful warrior of the League of Legends, idol and source of hope for thousands… naked in a kidnapper's house while being stopped in her tracks by a looked door. Ashe dismissed these feelings as soon as she became aware of them, she knew self-pity wouldn't get her anywhere, besides, she hadn't fully lost just yet.

The second was a burning rage toward the door, Leblanc, Noxus, her collar, Life in general, but mostly the door. She knew that these feelings would only hinder her as well, but she found comfort in them and tried to hold onto them. Anger kept her mind off of the hunger in her stomach, the confusion over her actions last night, the connotations of her giving in. Life was simpler when one thought only of defeating a foe. And yet ashe soon found her indignation falling out of her grip. Although she was far from pleased, every time an outburst began to well up it would be quickly be quashed by an unintentional feeling of bitter resignation.

The shifts in mental state were not unnoticed.

_I can't even feel angry? No… it's not that. Dammit, just how much control of my own thoughts do I even have anyway? I can't fight something if I'm being made to not want to fight it. Maybe this is hopeless…_

_**NO.**_

Ashe's eyes flew open and began to burn with determination.

"I can't think like that, I don't WANT to think like that…and…**and I won't!**" she shouted to the empty chambers before falling to her knees.

"I…" she muttered as she picked herself up.

_I can't get out of here, so I just need to think of a longer term plan. She's too strong for me to fight right now… or is she? No, she said she's testing me today… if I go after her and lose she'll count that as failing and it will make everything harder, I need her to trust me or at least not see me as a ready to start trouble._

"_You know Ashe, I've always respected you." _ Leblanc's words echoed in her head. "_I had hoped that my kindness would speak to the caring diplomat in you."_

_Maybe… I can talk to her? _Ashe donned a puzzled expression

_Talk to her? Like she'd ever listen to anyone but herself… well maybe. No, what would I even say? Anybody who would listen to reason as to why this is wrong surely wouldn't have done it in the first place. I can't get abrasive, not without seeming like I'm going to start something._

_Beg!_

Ashe froze in horror and anger. That wasn't her own thought, but she knew exactly where it had come from.

_But… she __**does **__like it when I'm submissive to her… I got her to unbind me by asking._

Her contemplation was cut short by the muffled noise of the door unlocking. Ashe sped to the center of the room, turning to face the intruder. She dropped to the ground, resting on her legs in a polite seat.

_Wait, why am I…_ she briefly pondered, until the sight of the sorceress's robed legs entered her vision.

Ashe cast an angry and curious glare at LeBlanc as she entered. But it seemed her constant dirty looks had lost what little impact they had for LeBlanc simply smiled at her captive as if she had been greeted with open arms - not that it stopped Ashe from trying.

"Good morning poro, did you have a good time with your sister last night?" The deceiver cheerfully began, though Ashe could see in her body language: her guard was very much still up.

Ashe narrowed her eyes, trying to suppress her blush. "Y-you know?" she asked with attempted indifference.

Leblanc nodded wordlessly.

"You set something like that up? How sick are you?" Ashe spat with a fleeting passion.

"That will be the last I tolerate of that tone today, speak like that again and our arrangement is over." Leblanc stated plainly. "And no; I did not give Lamb any instructions beyond escorting you, it was all her idea. Honestly I'm proud my little lamb is taking an active role in her new sister's life."

_Is this all a game to you? I should just… no, I need to stay calm… follow through and… what was it? Oh yes...beg._

"Leblanc…" ashe squeaked. "Please… I don't know why you're doing this… but just… please stop this." Ashe hunched over slightly into a half bow. "I beg you, if there is any decency in you, any part of you that has compassion, let me… let us go."

Leblanc simply stood silent, cracking a small condescending smile.

Ashe gritted her teeth, it was taking every ounce of restraint she had to resist punching that grin off her captor's face. "I promise I- I won't tell anyone, or do anything I swear it on my honor as the leader of the Avarosan… just… just please put a stop to this." She pleaded.

The deceiver remained silent.

"S-say something!" Ashe tried to yell, but only accomplished trembling whine.

Leblanc bent down and stroked Ashe's trembling face. "That was just adorable poro! To think I was ever worried you'd fail to be cute!" She chimed with a smile. "But, no. You will stay with me the for rest of your life." Her smile didn't waiver.

Ashe seized up, "You bitch!" she shouted as her head swung upwards, striking Leblanc's chin. "What is fucking wrong with you?! Why can't you just… just… just." Her voice faded to silence as the realization of what she had just did hit her.

"I-I…" she stammered. 

_NO NO NO NO NO NO. _ That single word and flashbacks to the savage beating she had received on the forest floor – and would no doubt be receiving soon now - filled her mind as she began to seize up in despair.

Leblanc stroked her chin, feeling up the soreness inflicted by her pet. Before turning her attention to her despondent poro. With a silent sigh she placed a hand on Ashe's bare shoulder and pulled her forward, knocking Ashe out of her terrified stupor. She said nothing at first, giving time for the fury in her eyes to become engrained into the archer's mind.

"I _should_ fail you right now", her gentle tone stood at odds with the anger in her face. "But it does seem you acknowledge what you just did was wrong, and you were very cute just a moment ago, so I'll let the test continue, but I still can't just let this go, so I'm going to take away your speaking privileges. If you talk without my permission I will fail you on the spot, beat you till you can't walk, and then take you for a walk anyway." With that threat Leblanc pushed Ashe away from her. "Understand?"

Ashe paused for a moment before nodding her head slowly.

_Don't ruin your second chance at becoming her pet. _She commanded herself, frowning once she realized the phrasing her mind used.

"Now answer me by speaking."

"Yes I understand." Her words were almost inaudible

"Now…no more talking, do you understand?"

Ashe cringed slightly at the drill, but nodded her head wordlessly anyway.

Leblanc smiled. "Good poro, you learn so very quickly!" Ashe expected another pat on the head, but instead Leblanc turned away and disappeared behind the door, she returned quickly with a large flowing white piece of fabric that she summarily unfurled and tossed to the ground. It was a splitting image of Ashe's treasured hunting cloak, only coloured white with black and gold trimmings.

"I was hoping to give this to you as a gift later on, but I did promise you I'd let you wear some clothes, and well I figured this would be perfect." Leblanc explained, clearly proud of herself. "Go on dear, try it on."

Ashe slowly crept toward the garment before snatching it up and fastening it around her neck, just below her collar. Of course the fabric only covered her backside, but Ashe could help but feel relieved to finally wear something.

"Well stand up, let's get a look at it." Leblanc enthusiastically directed.

Without hesitation Ashe rose up and allowed the cloak to unfold downwards and turned to examine herself in the dresser mirror. To her surprise, it was large enough to touch the ground and cover her rear completely.

_At least I'm not dressed as a __**total**__ slut. _Ashe smirked. A smirk that erupted into a full smile upon further examination of herself. Already fond of the original article, Ashe could not deny her liking of this facsimile. It complemented her form perfectly, It stood out without being obnoxious, but most of all it seemed to go so well with the blue metal around her neck. Yes, her collar was so beautiful, how had she not considered it before?

Ashe began to stroke the snowflake emblem, mouthing words of contemplation silently when Leblanc's arms fell upon her. The deceiver spun Ashe around to position her so that her back faced the mirror. "See that little poro?" Leblanc gently dug her fingers into Ashe's shoulders. In the reflection was a previously unknown feature of the cloak: the silhouette of the black rose's sigil. Suddenly Ashe didn't like the outfit very much.

"That bit was my idea, it cost me quite a bit to have this custom made in such a short time. I figured I deserved to personalize it just a little. I do hope you like it, you won't be getting much else for a while…" Ashe didn't register any of Leblanc's words, instead focusing on that damned sigil in the reflection. In fact only when it suddenly moved away did she notice anything at all. It seemed that the Noxian had grown tired and went ahead and attached Ashe's collar and was now yanking the archer away.

"I think it's time we start now don't you think poro? If we don't hurry we'll miss the carriage; you don't want to walk an extra five kilometers do you?" Ashe frowned, but obediently walked marched forward anyway.

"No no poro." Leblanc grinned at her captive. "I'm sure you know that poros don't walk on two legs right?"

Ashes face transformed from indifference to shock to anger in the blink of an eye as the intent of the words reached her.

_You can't be serious. _Ashe flashed her eyes to the ground and Leblanc in quick succession.

"Down." was all LeBlanc needed to say.

Ashe did not let up her hateful stare as she lowered herself toward the dirt covered path. Only after she was on her hands and knees did she break off and instead gaze at the ground. LeBlanc said nothing. She just turned and began walking.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This wasn't supposed to exist. Lots of problems befell me and my help during the latest chapter and it's gone through several revisions, only recently did a satisfactory version emerge, but I was separated from computers for a long time, not giving me time to work on it. I felt terrible leaving you all with nothing for so long, so I typed this up during those precious few moments I had access to typing. The real meat is coming up, and I promise it will be out within the month. Not to say I hate this, I enjoy writing it all, but I know filler isn't for everyone.


	6. Noxus

Ashe never realized just how much she enjoyed walking on two legs until now. The strain on her lower body and the painful grinding of hot dirt, rocks, and glass on her hands providde a physical suffering, and the stares of the populace brought a mental humiliation. If she moved slowly the aching in her legs would be lessened, but her hands would have time to dig into the ground and inevitably Leblanc would painfully yank forward on the leash. If she tried to keep up she would strain her legs even further and her singular piece of clothing would become unstable and lop to the side or flutter about until if failed to cover her adequately.

For her part Ashe managed to avoid returning the looks she received from the Noxian populace quite well, but she didn't need to see them to know that they enjoyed the visual. The mire of their lust and degradation was thick enough that the archer turned poro could sense the stares and comments being cast by the horny citizens from kilometeres away. She did her best to reposition her cloak whenever it strayed, but even still the men of Noxus had their imaginations. And yet despite the overwhelming feelings of embarrassment she was at least relieved staring and fantasizing was all they were doing. It seemed all of Noxus was terrified of Leblanc and the black rose's power and influence. Only a fool would even think about making a move on something LeBlanc held as dear as her pets.

Their journey ended at the wall of a domed structure. Ashe had already begun seeing the massive structure minutes ago and she was initially impressed by its stature, but seeing it up close was disappointing to say the least. While the structure itself seemed stable enough, the dirt, blood, and garbage that had previously been content to merely cover the streets of Noxus now occupied every wall and corner of the dilapidating building. The stairs that lead to the upper levels were particularly distasteful, each flight more rotting and ratty than the last, a fact that did not well accompany the duo having to slow their pace on them so the four legged archer could successfully scale them.

Others wandered about in the cavernous hallways, but unlike the denizens outside Ashe was paid little mind, most of the people simply paced to their own destinations quickly; a few slowed their pace awkwardly upon seeing the infamous mage, but that was all. If anything, the semi naked woman on all fours with a leash around her neck was a normal sight in this place.

As for what this place was ashe had set what parts of her mind that weren't preoccupied with shame, walking, or strangling LeBlanc toward discerning the purpose of the structure. Chains and shackles littered about and mounted on walls, the faint echo of metal slamming against metal, the far from faint echoes of shouting and roars from what could only be massive beasts, the unmistakable scent of blood…

It all clicked for Ashe, in her past trips to Noxus – scarce as they were - she had always been invited to this place and she had always – despite her well known tendency to ingratiate all of her hosts and guest – disrespectfully declined.

_The Noxian coliseum…_ _she's putting pleasure before business taking me here first…_

The booth past the red curtains at the end of the trek though was at complete odds with what had so far been seen of. If Ashe hadn't know better she would have assumed that this was another room in LeBlanc's mansion, its unsullied marble pillars even seemed directly lifted from the domain. Extravagant furnishings of red, gold, purple, and black covered every stretch, with not as much as a speck of dust or decay on any of the furniture or art pieces. A thick shaggy carpet provided soothing relief for Ashe's torn and bruised appendages as it sucked her downwards like a swamp. A prodigious divan marked with the Black Rose's sigil stood as the centerpiece of the room granting a perfect view of the butchery bellow.

Leblanc knelt down to detach Ashe's leash, flashing an expectant stare during the process. She smiled when it became apparent that the Frelijordian had no intention of running off, a pat on the head was ample indication that this was appreciated. Pressing down hard when she tried to rise up was ample indication that she was still expected to remain on all fours. Swallowing her pride, Ashe followed forward. While Leblanc took seat in the center divan; Ashe slowly crawled to hide away in the corner.

"No no poro, you lie here." LeBlanc's words froze the archer in her place. She gestured to the ground slightly ahead of her feet. A ruffled snow white pet bed, fit for a large dog sat unceremoniously within arm's length of Leblanc's seating. Ashe began to speak, but composed herself in time, instead resigning to gritting her teeth as she stepped onto the soft roughness of the cushion. Immediately she was besieged with a bitter cross draft that caused a horrid shiver in her. A stroke of her hair from Leblanc warmed her up.

After a short bit of fanfare the "show" began. Dozens of prisoners littered the arena, some chained up, some forced into lines, and others seemingly allowed to wander about unobstructed. The armed mustached man in the center got to work immediately, quickly turning to thrust his blade into the chest of a slightly older man who was too weighed down by bindings to move away. With only one arm the executioner launched the blade upwards, completely bisecting the man from the chest up. The now disfigured corpse collapsed into the dirt with a thud drowned out by thunderous applause. Ashe flung herself away from the edge, unintentionally slamming the back side of her head against Leblanc's leg. Ashe seized up at the realization of what she had just hit and nervously turned to face her captor.

"If the show is bothering you poro you don't have to watch it." Leblanc began without looking away from the blood sport. "But I won't have you just staring into space, it's bad for appearances. You can either lay down and take a nap on your bed, or you can provide me further..." the deceiver looked down at her pet smiling. "Entertainment".

Ashe jerked her head sideways to avoid eye contact, but failed to hide her obvious blushing.

Her thoughts quickly changed subject as she noticed a head fly into the lower crowd, the patrons scurrying around it, some trying to distance themselves from it, others trying to obtain a souvenir. The rest of the showing went on: Draven finishing off his victims in increasingly brutal and bloody ways, pit fights between massive predators, gladiatorial matches – some with the surviving predators thrown in the mix, the entire spectacle was just an unending escalation of depravity and violence.

Ashe's face slowly sunk in horror at the sight of one unlucky tribute, a girl that could not possibly be above her late teens. The archer decided to take up Leblanc's offer and quickly slammed downwards into a ball on the bed. She sealed her eyes shut and engulfed her head under her arms, totally separating her from stimuli of sight and sound.

_Noxians... they're awful, every one of them_. _How could they- she's just…no don't think about it Ashe… focus…focus on something else, you're hungry…yes it's painful, but try to focus on your hunger…_

The Archer didn't know how long she laid there, she didn't care; the cheers of the crowd, the vibrations of massive creatures stomping about, the smell of iron and blood, even the harsh chill of the air - every single sensation was absolutely repugnant and she had no intention of allowing herself to acknowledge them. So she laid, practically insensate save for the emptiness in her stomach, the pain it caused her was still more pleasurable than being reminded of her surroundings.

The prone archer let out a sigh of discomfort at the realization that her arm had gone numb, she awkwardly squirmed to get it into a suitable position while trying to appear immobile. In the back of her head she heard the muffled sound of Leblanc's words, there was a distinct soothing tone to them, but whatever meaning they held was lost. The fact that she received no fallout from not reacting was proof that they couldn't have been that important, Ashe reasoned. Only when she did finally reach a suitable position did she feel Leblanc's foot begin stroking gently over her back.

_She's touching me… with her foot? Freaky bitch… is she really trying to…No, it doesn't matter, what did you just decide to only think about?_

_But it's really smooth, it doesn't feel like it should. How is she even doing that?_

_It doesn't matter… focus Ashe dammit!_

_It feels good~ even better than when she pets my head! Her skin is so warm and soft!_

A brief grumble from her stomach brought her mind back for a moment –only a moment.

_Even though it's her foot of all things… every part of her feels so amazing! Especially her…_

Tactile sensation suddenly rushed back into Ashe's arm and she silently gasped in horror. In her trance of pleasure and contemplation her own arm had positioned itself to rest on her chest – between her legs – and her hand laid it's palm on her exposed sex.

_I-I didn't put my hand there… did I?_

Ashe began to pull her arm back into its place at her side, but stopped soon after upon feeling the resulting friction on her sensitive spot. A cold heat surged through her body.

_Mmm that feels good even if it's just a brush…_

_N-no! Don't think about __**that! **_She scolded herself before pulling her arm back further.

_There, better… sort of. I just hope LeBlanc didn't see an-_

Ashe's eyes shot open. _What the…?_ There was no mistaking her arms were both to her side, positioned comfortably on the cushioned fluff of the bed. So then why did she still fell her hand between her thighs?

_What… is this feeling? _The heat in her body intensified, eclipsing all senses - all save for the phantom hand and the gentle brushing of LeBlanc's foot.

_Nooo_ her mind bitterly groaned at the realization. She was getting turned on.

_But how? It's just her fucking foot it doesn't even feel __**that**__ good, what is going on?  
_

_Does it even matter why or how? It's happening regardless._

_I-I can't just let things like this happen to meeeeee_

The sharp pain came quickly, Ashe tightened up her body and gritted her teeth. A few months prior to all of this Ashe had faced another prominent Noxian on the Fields of Justice. The red haired assassin had easily avoided her opponent's frosted shots and countered with projectiles of her own. In the brief moment before falling to the ground and reappearing at the Summoner Platform, the few gestures she was able to make resulted in the agony of shifting steel inside her, decimating her flesh. Her entire nervous system was overloaded with the precise and constant sting of dozens of blades sticking into her - it was as if her very bones were replaced with thin needles and swords. That was the only thing in Ashe's entire life that could be comparable to how she now felt.

_I…i… my body… gah!_ Ashe wanted to squirm and shake, but remained rigid instead.

"You alright poro?" LeBlanc jokingly asked, picking up on the struggling of her pet. "I see you've reached _that _stage, don't worry your sisters struggled with it themselves." Ashe didn't hear a single word of it. "Well just remember I'm here if you need any help, Love you!~" Leblanc tapped her foot down, patting Ashe's head.

"_**Love you"**_that much Ashe _did_ hear.

_Love love love love love love love _an endless cacophony of affection drummed endlessly in her head. With each repeat of the word the pain in her skeleton died down by a fraction, only to be replaced with even more of the earlier chilling flame. Ashe groaned as the burning and sharpness began to drift downwards her body, concentrating and amplifying itself between her thighs.

_Hot itch pain burning sore wet _

They were less words than they were concepts – the intrinsic ideas of the feelings filled her mind blocking out everything else, even her own name was lost to the archer for now.

_Relief_ – another concept wormed itself into her brain and part of her mind returned to her - the part that knew just what to do. Instinct took over where mind failed and began manipulating the puppet's body. Ashe's arm slowly moved downwards, jittering and shaking until it came to hover once more between her legs.

Her index finger flicked downwards and tapped her organ lightly. Instantly a pleasant cooling wave swept through her veins, spreading out to her muscles and skin. Her body contracted and shuttered at the sensation. She began to smile against what little remained of her will.

Her fingers swiped across the surface of her folds again. She was still for a brief moment, letting the pleasure soak over her. But soon her digits began rhythmically stroking their target, increasing her heartbeat and breathing each time they passed. Her body began to bob and weave in comfort and discontentment.

The flurry of swipes couldn't hold out of long though, her fingers began to slip and slide on the rapidly accumulating moisture around the area, only pressing against her sensitive spots for brief moments without gaining any friction. This lack of gratification caused Ashe to squirm in agony. In its frantic pursuit of satisfaction though her middle finger slid inwards and every movement save breathing in the archer ceased. Her walls tightened around the digit, coating it in a warm clear fluid. A strange compromise between a laugh and a moan escaped from her lips. She staggeringly drew her finger out, and in a moment all inhibitions the archer had disappeared. Her finger shot back into herself quickly and removed itself just as fast before returning.

Sharp, audible gasps of breathing traced with scents of lust poured out of the archer's mouth as she continued to finger herself at an increasing pace. When it became apparent that she could not speed up further in her current position she mindlessly rolled herself over naked front side up. Ashe happily took advantage of the new position and spread her legs wide apart, giving her hand and fingers adequate room to perform their function… as well as give the mage above her a full view of everything.

And although each thrust brought her immeasurable relief, they also brought out tiny bits of reality with them, slowly restoring clarity to the archer's mind.

_What… am… I… doing? Oh… I'm mast- _

_**I'm what?!**_

A faint glow of surprise appeared in her eyes.

_Why… am… I?_ The words struggled to form.

_Because…it feels good…I'm so hot right now, this… will… make it go… away… right?_

_n-no, I have… to… stop._

Ashe's fingers slowed slightly, but did not stop. 

_I… I can't s-stop!_

_Why do I want to? It feels good!_

_That's… ah… true…_

Her finger reached it's deepest point yet, ashe curled forward with a loud shout of satisfying pain.

_It's… sooooo goooooood_. Ashe shook her head from side to side, on the last rotation she caught a glance of the sorceress watching her with an amused grin. Her mind began processing as fast as it could and her fingers slowed further.

Le…Blanc…She's… watching me… and smiling… She tried to force her eyes into a glare, only to have the will to do so sucked away instantly.

_Ah…I'm doing this sort of thing… in…front… in… public…! Everyone else here, anybody can see and hear me!_

The heat in the archer's body exploded, actually causing pain to her as evidenced by her anguished cries.

_Hot she's watching me. so hot, she's watching me. Burning. she's watching me. have to… have to… have to… she's… __**she's watching me!**_

Somewhere in the back of ashe's mind, far away from ever actually acknowledge she knew something was wrong, this was definitely not natural, some kind of manipulation or trick by the Mage or the collar or something else. But these suspicions never made it to Ashe's consciousness, they were hopelessly eclipsed by the feelings of heat and excitement brought on by the idea of being watched while she indulged in her lust.

_Not enough! _

Ashe's spare hand moved with purpose upwards onto her breast. It clamped down softly on her mound and began massaging in a circle. The future queen of the frelijord panted like a dog as she fingered her pussy and rolled her breast around. She smiled stupidly at the bliss it brought her until her mind once again wiped out, leaving her a mindless shell of ecstasy drenched in her own fluids.

Ashe screamed out in joy as every neuron in her tampered brain signaled pleasure. Her body arched up with lightning speed and stayed there for several seconds before plummeting back down. Her arms went limp and ceased their toying. The fire was a distant memory, replaced by the cool touch of sweat. In a moment all clarity and reason returned to Ashe.

_I…_ She was too tired to think, succumbing to small feelings of shame that now filled her mind. With every last bit of strength she had she flipped herself over to her side, facing away from LeBlanc. There would be time enough later to confront this, for now she just tried to sleep.

A solid kick directly into Ashe's cheek provided more than enough stimulation to shock her out of her stupor. A quick shriek of confused pain erupted from Ashe's lips as she tried to orientate herself. The light touch of Leblanc's shoe beneath her chin stopped the scrambling archer in her place.

"At attention poro, we have a guest!" the sorceress playfully ordered with a smile.

Ashe slowly raised her head up to scan the room, soon seeing the curtains in the back open to reveal a tall, long black-haired woman dressed in elaborate black and gold robes.

_Black Rose_… Ashe's stomach was still full enough to churn.

"What business do you have with me Thorn?" Leblanc nonchalantly asked, not bothering to get up. "I was hoping for a little privacy today."

"Leblanc- " the woman began before spotting Ashe seated quietly on her bed, trying her hardest to remain unseen.

"You have _another_ one?" The Noxian tilted her head inquisitively, completely abandoning her previous line of thought. "Why do you obsess over collecting…" Her voice strained, unwillingly and uncomfortably eeking out the words. "These… little…pets? It's so... so undignified, not to mention dangerous."

"We've discussed this before dear, it is not your place to question me or my hobbies." Leblanc asserted before reaching down and grabbing Ashe's chin. She pulled up to make eye contact with her pet.

"I'm letting you speak now poro, be polite and introduce yourself." Leblanc commanded sweetly.

Ashe looked at Leblanc uneasily before turning to face the black rose, who was clearly uninterested in anything she would have to say.

_Just do it… you've already done worse here today._

"H-hello... ma'am." Ashe quickly glanced over to Lebanc with wide eyes. The mage's rotating hand signaled that more was expected.

"I'm... my name is Ashe. I-I am LeBlanc's... poro... in training." Ashe turned away in embarrassment.

"Very well said poro, that's my good girl!" LeBlanc excitedly praised with several pats on the head. Ashe now realized that she hadn't even needed to say that last part to appease her owner.

"Ashe? As in the Avarosan - Ashe?" The rose asked clearly frustrated. "Your audacity is astounding. The others were bad enough… but this? If this gets out…. are you sure you can handle this?"

"Nobody knows my limits better than myself thorn, she will prove no more trouble than the others. And I covered my tracks neatly, we are in no political danger." Leblanc finished her sentence with a quick ruffle of Ashe's white hair. "But ignoring all of that…she just said hello to you, are you not going to return the favor?"

The rose flashed a short snarl before turning to Ashe once again. "Hello Ashe, for your sake I hope you become tame fast… slut."

An indistinct lavender aura began emitting from Leblanc's body, a sight that instantly set the rose on edge.

"I'm giving you one warning thorn, I do not care if you disapprove of my hobby, but I will not tolerate you speaking that way of or too my pets. Keep talking like that and I will take disciplinary action." She finished with a closed eye smile and head tilt.

"Ah- s-sorry ma'am." Thorn stiffly bowed. "And um… sorry… Ashe…it is very nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful pet…" The rose trembled. Ashe wasn't entirely convinced she was looking at the same person from a few moments earlier, all the confidence she displayed had now been replaced by abject terror.

"Now was that so hard?" Leblanc was unmoved by the drastic change in demeanor. "Now you said there was a meeting?"

"Uh… um yes, apparently Ionia is moving troops along their western border, and now swain is-"

"You've said enough." Leblanc quickly raised a hand to cut her companion off before stroking her eyes with a pair of pronged fingers. "Why is it always that stupid bird? I'll be right there, you go on ahead." She spoke through clenched teeth.

Thorn stood frozen for a moment before suddenly turning and nearly running out without a word. Ashe stared bewildered at the exit when she felt Leblanc's arms wrap around her. A blush washed over her face and her body stiffened up.

"I'm very sorry you had to hear those mean words poro." Leblanc comforted as she squeezed the hug slightly tighter.

Ashe didn't hear the words though, her focus remained on the sensation of Leblanc's body pressed against hers; her smooth skin, the weight of her breasts, and most distracting of all – her warmth, or more specifically - its contrast with her own cold sweat covered - shivering body. Unconsciously, the archer raised up slightly into the pleasant embrace.

"Don't you listen to anyone else talk bad about you, you're a sweet, pure, and beautiful thing; and nothing they say will ever make me love you less." Leblanc told with a disturbingly childlike voice.

_Love._ Ashe shivered at the sound of the word, fearing another wave of lust would overtake her as it did before, but alas – it seemed that had past and the word's only affect was a washy uneasiness in the archer.

Leblanc gracefully transitioned her hug into a drawn-out petting of Ashe's back before getting up entirely. The pleasure from contact still remained leaving Ashe marginally disappointed when the stroking stopped.

"I'm afraid this means I'll have to change my plans poro, my compatriots don't really like it when I bring pets to work, much less an untrained one such as yourself." Leblanc sighed.

_Untrained?_ Something about that word made Ashe uncomfortable, offended even.

"I'm going to have to leave you with a sitter while I work. I know it's not what we planned on, but it can't be helped. Besides, I'm sure you'll love seeing your friend again!" Leblanc cheered as she reattached Ashe's collar.

_My… friend?_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay… yeah. I'm not going to set any more deadlines. I actually DID finish this on time… sort of. This was originally MUCH longer and diverse, but upon going over it I realized it was TOO long and disjointed… random even, I knew it wouldn't fly so I split it into two and began overhauling everything. On top of that other obligations really cut down on my writing time, but no excuses, I made a promise and I failed to keep it, for that I am truly sorry. As for the chapter itself, I tried to experiment a little bit, a bit of practice with prose and some slight tweaking of my other writing conventions, I wonder if it shows? Regardless, I still had a lot of fun drafting this chapter – writing not so much as I actually found it very hard to write most of this, I still find it lacking, especially _that_ part. But this is as good as I can seem to get it at this point and I feel terrible delaying it any longer (Though I may go back and change a few details later) . I'm actually very much looking forward to feedback on this one! I wish there was more to say, but this Author Note is taking forever, Thank you so much for reading and I will begin work on the next chapter immediately! Peace!


	7. Explanations and Expectations

This part of the city was less crowded than the other, Ashe was thankful for that at least, though that was the only positive contrast that could be observed. It seemed aesthetics took were very low on the list of concerns for the Noxian working class. This place was a residential area from the looks of it, apartments and houses of roughly cut sandstone crammed together in blocks with a few shops and pubs dotting along. Ashe could sense a few stares coming from windows and alleyways, but for the most part the master pet duo were virtually alone – a luxury the archer regretfully delighted in as it meant she could maintain a more comfortable pace.

Leblanc changed direction abruptly and led Ashe up a small pathway tucked discreetly behind a building designated as a brothel. Ashe didn't dare look at what she might be stepping in, instead focusing on the musky scents coming from within, flashes of memory from the coliseum entered her mind. Ashe violently shook her head.

_Don't think about that. Focus on… focus on… _

Ashe's eyes darted around - scanning the alleyway. There wasn't much to see, just graffiti covered walls, a filth covered dirt path, and the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her optical scan was replaced by a hateful glare.

Separated from the rest of the city was a small condominium, the first building Ashe had seen all day – aside from Leblanc's Mansion – that wasn't in a sorry state. "We're here poro!" Leblanc excitedly said before quickening her pace to the front door. Ashe slipped out grunts of discomfort at being yanked forward so harshly. LeBlanc did however assist Ashe in climbing the steps at the front before pulling out a key and inserting it.

The building was spacious. Immediately noticeable were the smooth hardwood floors – another welcome change of pace from the rough and cutting surfaces ahe had been on for most of today. Windows that touched from floor to ceiling, three story tall pillars with winding staircases wrapped around them. _Another mansion? No it's too small for that, just very expensive I bet._ Leblanc was less interested in appraising the décor however and steadily tugged Ashe through several rooms, each warm and inviting albeit cavernous – like the entire building was a lobby or a retreat – until they entered the end of the maze like structure – a sunroom with a dormant fireplace surrounded by a random assortment of large plush furniture.

A quick flash of motion gave rise to a pair of animalistic ears that peeked over the edge of a couch in the center. Immediately Ashe realized just whom she was about to meet. The ears twitched before a black haired woman wearing an elegant -if ruffled - red and white dress sprung up, leaping over the couch into the open.

The kitsune's tails unfurled behind her as she stretched out wide with a yawn.

"Long time no see Leb!" Ahri happily exclaimed. Her next sentence was stopped before it began when she saw Ashe on the ground. "And… oh wow! Is that Ashe?!" The kitsune nearly shouted. She dashed forward and dropped to the ground, meeting the archer at eye level.

"New pet right?" Ahri asked, looking away for just a second at the mage. Leblanc just nodded.

Ashe's face trembled slightly, but she was more confused than afraid. Just what was Ahri doing here? Was she another pet? Was she working with Leblanc? Leblanc's ban on speech made it impossible to get answers on her own. Not that Ahri was talking anyway, the kitsune simply continued to inspect every angle of Ashe with a childlike excitement.

"If I may…" Leblanc began, eager to move things along. "I have some business matters to attend to, and I'm afraid I can't take my poro here with me. I need you to look after her for me until I get back, I should be done before sunset."

"Oh, so she's a poro huh? Makes sense." Ahri observed. "Yeah I don't mind watching her, but Leb, when were you going to tell me about her?" She reached out to stroke the side of Ashe's face, the archer began to recoil back but stopped herself and bitterly allowed the fox to do as she pleased. Ahri cracked a small smile at this.

"She's new actually, I just brought her home yesterday."

"Wow really? So then that means you aren't properly trained then huh? Ahri questioned, continuing to pet the white-haired beauty in front of her. "You aren't going to try and bite me like your sister did are you?" she giggled.

_My what did what?_ Ashe pondered

"If she tries anything like that let me know and I'll set her straight." Leblanc offered.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be fine. Did you want me to train her?" Ahri proposed.

"Don't trouble yourself, just keep her out of trouble and don't take her outside, beyond that do what you want. If you do play with her please keep it gentle."

"Roger." Arhi confirmed.

To the kitsune's audible disappointment Leblanc brushed her aside, taking her place in front of Ashe. "Poro, I want you to do everything Ahri here tells you to do as if she was me, understand?" There was a stronger sense of authority in her tone than normal.

Ashe did her best to wipe away her puzzled expression as she nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. Now I'm going to give you permission to speak, but only for the duration of this stay; when I get back you are to be silent." Leblanc ordered further.

"U-Understood." Ashe stammered.

"Good girl." Leblanc leaned in to place a kiss on Ashe's forehead, an action that _did_ cause Ashe to flinch backward. Ahri's ears twitched down and a massive smile erupted on her face. "Oh she is cuuuute~!"

_I am?_ A trace of a smile crept onto the corners of ashe's mouth.

_What? No I'm not! I backed away- It's not like I liked it! _Her protest didn't reach her mouth when it became clear to her that she in fact _had_.

"Indeed." Leblanc agreed as she passed the leash into Ahri's hands. "Oh and give her something to drink would you?"

Ashe stared blankly at the cup. She looked up to find Ahri eagerly nodding her to proceed. She wasn't sure what she expected from the charm caster, but being invited to sit down - like a normal human – and have a drink was definitely not it. Even if it was what Leblanc had asked for, she wasn't here anymore why was the kitsune following orders?

"C'mon, it's not poison or anything silly!" the fox tried to reassure, totally ignoring or unaware of the morbid contemplation of her guest.

Ashe's arm trembled as she reached out to take a swig. It was sweet, vaguely fruity, and wholly unexceptional.

"Any good?" Ahri excitedly asked.

"It's… alright." Ashe retracted slightly.

"Heyyy~ what's wrong?" Ahri cocked her head to the side.

"Um… I was…" _ I need answers, it's worth the risk_ her confidence temporarily swelled. "I was just wondering…Ahri, w-why are you here in Noxus… working with Leblanc?" Ashe swung her head low, taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh that's all?" Ahri inquired, totally oblivious to Ashe's pain and fear.

Ashe's mouth hung open to answer, but far out of the reach of words. Instead she sharply nodded her head down.

"Well I suppose you are new to this aren't you? It's actually really simple! You know Morgana? Kayle's sister? And how they had that big feud going on between them? Well you might not know it, but Morg was granted asylum here in Noxus shortly after coming to Runeterra, not only that but she apparently fell in with the both the government and more importantly the Black Rose, she wasn't a fully-fledged member mind you, but she quickly became a big ally of theirs. Kayle put up with all of it for a while, but about a year ago she suddenly went full on manhunt on her sis. I don't know all the details but I heard she started all kinds of trouble here in Noxus all just to get Morg back. And all of the higher ups were clamoring for Kayle to be dealt with immediately and the Black Rose in particular decided to kill her."

"They failed." Ashe noted.

"They never tried." Ahri explained. "While all this was happening I was just minding my business all the way over in Ionia, but Leb managed to track me down and asked for my help. She said she had her own plan on dealing with Kayle, and that she needed my charm spell to do it."

"Her plan was… "Ashe paused, reluctant to discuss the angel's current state.

Ahri was more than happy to finish though, "Kayle's little rampage must have impressed Leb cause she was determined to try and make her into her own loyal servant. She figured my charm spell was the best way to do it I guess 'cause she practically begged me to teach her it."

"And you agreed?" Ashe asked with a touch of abrasiveness.

"Mm-hm!" she smiled. "In exchange for teaching her my spell she agreed to let me live here in Noxus as a charge of the Black Rose. Of course I said yes!"

"Wh-why would you agree to something like this?" Ashe rustled in her seat.

Ahri laughed. "Because it's awesome living here! Ionia's forests were nice to a point I guess, but here? I don't have to fight to survive or worry about stealing or charming people to eat anymore, I'm a charge of the Black Rose and in good standing with their leader right in the middle of their territory, do you realize what that means for me?! I just tell someone I want something and I get it! I may as well be royalty I get a big house all to myself and I can play wherever and whenever I want. If anyone gives me any trouble – not that they do anymore, I just have to tell Leb and she takes care of them for me. In addition she visits a lot and I get to play with her pets! How could I say no to this?"

"Because others are suffering!" "ashe straightened up her back. "I am… I mean we are… me, Soraka and Kayle and who knows who else, we – the things she's doing to us, they're wrong!"

Ahri gave an apathetic shrug. "Well I guess it would be a bit cruel it if she wasn't using my spell. But she is so it's fine by me."

"What?"

"I've hit you with my charm before Ashe, you know that the people under it like it, as long as you girls are happy with being pets why would it bother me?"

"B-but I don't! I hate this! I hate being a pet!" Ashe spat, not realizing the full implications of what she had said.

"Well sure _now _you do, but in time you will. You've met your sisters haven't you? Unless their attitudes have changed since I last saw them Kayle and Soraka are still pretty happy right now aren't they?"

"I- don't know. I've only really talked with soraka." The archer reluctantly answered.

"Oh no Kayle isn't bullying you too is she!?" Ahri leaned upwards.

"What? N-no?" Ashe tilted away.

"Oh thank goodness, I remember soraka was soooo scared of that little angel when I first saw her."

Ashe's confused, yet curious expression was clue enough that more information was desired.

"Yeah, like I said, Kayle was Leb's first pet, and for a while she was the only one. Apparently she got a little territorial when Leb brought Soraka home and she began abusing the poor lamb, I'm so glad she's over that though, I'd hate for her to have started it up again with you."

"That's not… Kayle wouldn't do that!" Ashe spoke loudly. "I know her, she would never do anything like that!"

"Calm down Ashey." Ahri pleaded. "I'm sorry, but your sisters aren't the same as when you and I fought with them in the League. They've adapted to their new life and role, just like you will eventually." Ahri smiled.

Ashe's gaze shot up. "N-No! Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm not going to become like that!" She began to strain the table with an angry grip.

Ahri slumped her ears. "Is that so?" she asked wily.

"Of – of course!" Ashe appeared hysteric. "I'll always hate her, and Noxus, and this stupid collar. No matter how many times she tries to trick me into liking her or obeying, I'll never be her property, I'll forever hate her, do you hear me? **Hate-hate-hate!**"

"Enough!" Ahri announced as she flicked her hand towards Ashe forcefully.

Ashe's boiling blood was chilled instantly as she felt the cool draft of mana flow by her side. Ahri's spirit orb dissipated harmlessly on the far side of the room behind the horrified Archer.

"You calm now Ashe?" Ahri frustratedly asked. "Keep out-bursting like that and I'll have to tell Leb you misbehaved."

Ashe slammed herself back down into her seat, frozen in place. The danger of being on the receiving end of the kitsune's magical attacks and even worse – being punished by Leblanc again was enough to drive out any feelings of resistance in the Archer's mind.

"I'm…sorry." Ashe said meekly.

"I bet you are." Ahri added with uncharacteristic coldness. "But one thing… what did you mean about her tricking you into liking her? It seems straightforward to me."

"She… Leblanc said she's testing me today, and that if I am… er… good, then she said she'll treat me better, I don't know what exactly that entails, but she says the alternative is being treated like a slave. She thinks that being nice to me is going to make me forget what she's done, that she can buy my affection and loyalty with fake compassion. It won't work."

Ahri grinned. "Ashe… I like you and stuff, you're super cute… but geez you are dumb."

"What?" Ashe tilted back..

"I charmed people so I could steal from and kill them, I didn't bother with "being nice to them" at best I teased some of them, but that's not a part of my charm. People under it love me regardless of anything. Leblanc's is no different."

"What does that mean?" Ashe begged for a continuation.

"It means Ashe, Leb could chop off your hands and make you eat mud for the rest of your life and you'd still end up loving her and doing whatever she says in time anyway. She's not being nice to try and win you over. If she's being all magn.. .mag… magnanimuuu…" Ahri wrinkled her lips. "Y'know nice to you or talking about some kind of better treatment, it's because she _wants to treat you that way."_

"She's being kind… for the sake of being kind? No… I don't believe that, why would she want to be nice to me?" Ashe denied.

"Uh? Because you're her pet?" Ahri gestured to the air. "People tend to treat their pets well, Leb is many things – an animal abuser isn't one of them." Ahri cracked at the supposed ridiculousness of the concept. "Dunno about you, but I know for a fact she absolutely adores Soraka and Kayle, far more than she cares for other people at least."

_Ridiculous_ Ashe thought. _But then why does it feel like she's telling the truth?_

"But what about-"

"Ashe." Ahri interrupted. "Denial isn't going to help you or anyone else. I was told not to get involved with your training so I won't, but I can tell you that you should just accept the way things are. As much as you want her to be - Leb isn't your enemy, neither are Soraka and Kayle."

Ahri's body twitched before disappearing in a cyan blur. Ashe stiffened up at the felling of someone behind her. Ahri's arms wrapped around the archer's chest as she lowered her head to rest it on Ashe's shoulder. "And neither am I, let me show you." She whispered.

With that Ahri's arms slowly retracted until her hands rested over Ashe's breasts, they lightly pressed down. Ahri flashed a devilish grin that the archer didn't see.

"C'mere you!" she grabbed ashe's wrist tightly and yanked upwards. The archer had no choice but to oblige and stood up. "You ready?" Ahri asked, but she didn't even care about an answer, she pulled suddenly, dragging ashe over to a nearby sofa. Without slowing her pace, the fox swung her arm forward, launching ashe into the side of the cushions. – Her lower half seated on the ground.

She was given no time to right herself, Ahri disappeared in a blast of cyan light, reappearing on top of her. Ahri seized Ashe's arms and pinned them to the couch beside her head, sinking them into the soft cushion.

"Don't be scarred Ashey, trust me you'll like it! Besides I'm dying to see how cute you are when you cum!" Ahri smiled. She leaned inwards, placing a kiss on Ashe's forehead, giving off a satisfying smacking sound. Ashe snapped her head to the side, determined not to look at the fox.

"Oh come on, do you really think you can fight this? I'm a lot stronger than you y'know!" Ahri moved again for another kiss, but the archer's face remained turned away. The truth was though Ashe wasn't even trying to resist, she understood what disobeying meant. As much as she hated it; playing along was the best possible option for her right now. And yet, her stubborn pride moved her body on its own. She'd already disgraced herself enough today and the Queen inside her would not allow any more of it.

"Aaashey!" Ahri frowned. "You've been doing so well so far, don't tell me you've decided to go and be a bad poro now…" her tone betrayed the annoyance in her eyes.

_Bad… poro?_

_LeBlanc won't like that… if ahri tells her hat I won't be allowed to become a pet and I'll be punished for sure… I need to do this…_The crude reasoning repeated itself and this time the Queen finally submitted. Ashe slowly turned to meet Ahri's eyes.

"P-please…" she begged a final protest. Ahri's frown grew.

Ashe 's eyes crept downwards. "I… im sorry… please forgive me…" she whimpered. Ahri's face completely reversed itself into an inviting smile. "Awww it's fine! Don't worry, I'm nowhere near as harsh as Leb can be. Just don't be so stubborn in the future and we can start over with no interruptions 'kay?" Ahri forgave.

Ashe began a nod of agreement, but instead found her head pinned back by another kiss from the fox. She did not fight this time, letting Ahri suckle on her lip freely. Ashe had to admit to herself it wasn't really that bad – it even sort of tickled.

Ahri leaned inwards, pressing her breast tightly against Ashe's own. The sensation made ashe release a small gasp. Ahri instinctively made use of the opening and shot her tongue inwards, ashe barely resisted her own instinct to bite down and allowed the fox's tongue to poke around. Ahri's kiss was different than leblanc's. Instead of intertwining and dancing with her captive's Ahri's tongue seemed to slip around randomly along inside in a bid to taste ever last corner. Ashe began to move her own to accommodate when the released, slowly licking upwards along Ashe's upper lip on the way out.

"Wh-why did you stop?"

"There will be plenty of time for that stuff later, I want to see everything you have to offer first." She flashed a cute smirk.

"What is that supposed to me – geh!" Ashe seized up. There was something pressing against her between her legs. To the fox's delight Ashe's face began to twitch various manners. But there was something that bothered her, if ahri's hands were busy pinning her own and her face was staring directly at her at eye level, then what was-

"Y-your _tail?!_" Ashe barked the question. The prodding slowed.

"Yup! It's raka's favourite!" Ahri smiled as her remaining 8 tails curled up and spread behind her to present themselves to the pinned Freljordian. "I figured you would like it too!"

If Ahri had expected a reply Ashe would never know. Ahri simply began to flick her tail away, delicately brushing over Ashe's clit each time. Ashe's lips began to quiver. The tail's speed fluctuated to match Ashe's breathing and writhing seamlessly.

"Well does that feel good?" Ahri stared into one of Ashe's now hazy dilated pupils

"I… y-yes." Ashe saw no point in denying it.

"Want me to do more?"

"Y-yes please." That was what the fox wanted to hear wasn't it?

Ahri released her grip, letting ashe fall forward slightly. The fox was eager to aid in the rest of the

decent, grabbing ashe's shoulders and forcing her downward with a mighty shove.

"Well then first you have to service me!"

_How are you so heavy?_ Ashe frowned at her inability to remove the slumbering fox from her chest without risk of waking her. Harder still was remembering what exactly Ashe had even done the last few hours. She of course knew Ahri fucked her on the couch… and on the floor… and the table… and finally in her own bed, where it seemed her stamina finally ran out as she suddenly collapsed into a snoring lump atop the Frelijordian shortly after climaxing; but the details remained a distant half formed dream.

And so Ashe laid, half covered by bedsheet and half by drooling Kitsune trying to think, trying to remember, trying to get angry - and failing on all fronts. _The best sex of my life… and I can't even remember it. _ Ashe scowled. …_Rape… I was raped and I'm calling the best sex of my life… well…it was… but…dammit. _If Ashe could feel her arm, she would have slammed it against something now. Instead she just glared at the fan on the ceiling, watching it turn… turn… turn…

"I'm hungry." She muttered accusingly at the ceiling.

"Oh is that so? I suppose I can change your supper time just this once." The all too familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

Every last ounce of strength in Ashe welled up and burst out instantly, leaping out of her covers and throwing Ahri's body off to the side. Her artificial instincts taking over, Ashe quickly fell to her knees in a pseudo bow before Leblanc.

_Why do I keep…?_

"What's the big idea Ashe? That really hurt!" Ahri slowly stood up, stroking her freshly bruised head.

"That's not a very –" The fox let out an inaudible gasp upon spotting the mage.

"O-oh Leb, you're back already?" She clumsily began trying to straighten her hair and clothes out.

"It's been hours Ahri, but I suppose time flies when you're indulging yourself."

Ahri wrinkled her nose, unsure if she had just been insulted – but ultimately not caring that much.

Leblanc had lost her fleeting interest in conversation with the Kitsune however and strode over to the shaking woman on the ground. She dropped to a kneel quickly to meet her at eye level.

"Did you behave yourself poro? Were you a good girl?" She asked with genuine curiosity and an ungenuine smile.

Ashe remembered to stay silent, not that she had an answer that would satisfy.

"Oh she was great!" Ahri cheered far too loudly as she leapt over and threw her arms around Ashe from behind.

_I was? _Ashe tried to squirm out of the hug.

"Oh really? She didn't cause you any grief?" Leblanc asked, her voice spoke of surprise.

"Nope!" Ahri squeezed the helpless archer even tighter. "She did everything I told her, we had a lot of fun!"

_We did?_

"She is sooooo sweet and cute! And she's really good at sex!" You made a great choice picking her!" the fox praised with wagging tails.

Leblanc took a gentle hold of Ashe's chin. "To be honest I was more than ready to begin apologizing for you when I got here, but if what ahri is telling me is true then-."

"It is!" The fox raised her voice.

"Then I'm thinking you deserve a reward for being so obedient on your first day. Would you like that?" she reached out to rub Ashe's hair. "Would you like a reward?" she continued, her words were in a noticeable higher pitch than normal.

_A… reward? _Ashe shivered. _Something_ about that word threw her off.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Ahri cheered from behind, shaking the archer like a ragdoll with her movements. "Trust me you'll love it!"

"It's okay poro, you may speak. Just tell me if you would like the reward I'm offering or not." Leblanc said.

Ashe was certain she knew what a "reward" involved, and despite her misgivings with the idea surely it would be better than how she had been treated so far wouldn't it? Besides, what would she gain from declining anyway? A show of will would be lost on the mage, if anything ashe would probably face punishment for declining. Besides all of that, truth be told she was… curious about the proposition.

_Remember this is a test, if you want to pass cooperate with her._ Ashe wasn't sure if those were her thoughts or her jewelry's; regardless though, she knew her decision had been made for her.

"Um…Y-Yes…I-I would love a... reward." She awkwardly admitted.

"KKEEEEYUUUUUUUTTEEEEE!" Ahri squealed, both women ignored her.

"I see, well then poro please lie back then.

Ashe's expression twinged at the order, still she slowly reclined, letting her back rest awkwardly on the soft fabric of her cloak – a comforting buffer against the cool floorboards. She was like a rigid stone pillar with her arms firmly rooted against her sides.

"Now spread your legs and keep them there." LeBlanc proceeded.

"W-what?" Ashe asked, flustered.

"You heard me."

"Uh… I..." Ashe bit her lip down and turned her face away.

With some of the greatest hesitation of her life she slowly spread her legs, bending them at the knees into a rough M shape. Her mind soon became a blur, just barely holding itself together. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find the air between her powerful and rapid breathing. LeBlanc exchanged a smile with Ahri before bringing herself even lower until her face hovered above Ashe's moistening slit.

"Remember Poro, you're only getting this because you were a good girl."

_Good… girl…_ Ashe didn't have time to consider the words. The electricity came suddenly and overtook her entire body. Leblanc's tounge had flicked against itself against her clit. It was nothing spectacular, fast and vaguely wet, and yet it completely overtook the archer's mind. Her service in the room days ago, her moment with Soraka, her pleasure in the arena, even her playtime with Ahri just hours prior. Nothing came close to this sensation.

And then it ended.

"Wh-What was that?" Ashe huffed.

"You're reward silly little poro, don't tell me you want me to stop."

"NO!" Ashe shouted.

_I…no… It feels so amazing… I want more of it… I want rewards…_

"I… I mean… please continue…" she relaxed her muscles back down.

Leblanc said nothing, she only move back downwards to lick once again. Her tongue stroked along ashe's cunt, pooling up her liquids as it moved upwards, curling into another flick at the top and moving back down to repeat the motion. Each stroke sent another wave of burning bliss coursing through the archer's blood causing it to spasm uncontrollably.

"I think she likes it!" Ahri observed, she took a seat on the bed, leaning inwards to get a good view. Ashe didn't hear the words, in fact the only sensation outside of carnal satisfaction she felt was the wide smile forming on her face.

Leblanc slowed down, her lashes became less about speed and became focused on force, each stroke dug inwards into Ashe, letting her pulsing walls partially envelop her tongue.

"Kuuuuu…" Ashe moaned quietly as her bones began to melt in ecstasy.

"Oh that's it! I have to get in on this!" Ahri exclaimed as she powered off of the bed. She strutted over to the prone archer and plopped down at her side. A quick glance at Leblanc gave no indication that her assistance was forbidden. Ahri's face drifted inward to come next to Ashe's. "Ashe. Kiss. "she commanded, opening her lips. Ashe didn't need a command, her instincts took over and slammed her lips against the fox's and began to swarm her tongue around hers.

Ahri's hand scrambled randomly before finding itself atop Ashe's solid right nipple. The fox fastened a hard squeeze on the breast and began to roll it around rhythmically. Even through Ahri's lips, ashe's moans were audible.

Down below leblanc pulled away, wiping away the dew around her mouth with her sleeve. Ashe didn't seem to notice she was no longer being serviced, she continued to moan and squirm like a bitch in heat.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for…"Leblanc sighed. "Perhaps you're more into this?" she scooted forwards and drifted to digits over her slave's cunt. She gently stroked the edges before moving on to lightly pet the clitoris. The mage smiled as Ashe's lower body began to change its motions. Instead of flopping randomly it began gyrating in small circles to the rhythm of Leblanc's strokes.

Leblanc took a small moment to lick the tips of her fingers, tasting Ashe's desire. She soon returned to the task and after a few seconds of squirming she thrust her fingers inside. Ashe seized, her hips shooting as high as they could go.

"Gah!" Ashe shouted, breaking free from her kiss. Her shock soon turned to excitement and a smile that covered as much of her face as possible. Ahri let out a small chuckle at the expression. LeBlanc was more interested in the fact that Ashe's walls had tightened themselves around her, determined to latch onto her fingers with a warm and wet grip. She was undeterred and proceeded to remove them and reenter with ease. She started slow, observing the way her slave's hips and legs tightened and maneuvered, listening to the various primal noises she grunted out; getting a feel of what her slave liked – she seemed to favour it high.

She increased her tempo, moving with a blur and making a "slich" sound each time she entered. The vulgar sound was soon joined by pants and moans from the archer. LeBlanc leaned back in, taking care she did not slow her fingers. She started to kiss and lick around the area, the corners of her slave's entrance, the insides of her thighs, her belly, everywhere except her most sensitive spot. It wasn't time for that yet.

"Nhm…I…Gah…" Ashe's sounds grew louder, she resisted Ahri's attempts at kissing her again. "Puh-Puh-Puh."

"Something wrong ashey?" Ahri asked innocently.

"Puh… puh… puhleee…. Please!" Ashe managed to shout before throwing her head back. "M-More… Do it… again… don't stop… please." She muttered

LeBlanc obliged, moving downwards to lick just above her thrusting fingers.

"Y-yes… yes…. YES YES YES YES!" Ashe was gone, her mind totally overtaken by the pulsing pleasure the mage gave her.

"Wow… she's really a slut isn't she? Ahri backed away. LeBlanc didn't answer, rewarding her slave was more important than discussing her.

Ashe screamed in joy, her body slowly twisted up. LeBlanc slowed her actions, letting this moment last a hair longer. "I… I…" the archer's blank mind couldn't produce anything more than that. "Kyaaah!" her hips shot upwards, catching even the mage off guard as she climaxed.

She feel down unceremoniously into a panting sweating mess.

"Good girl Ashe. You took to that very well, I'm proud of you!" Leblanc wiped away the excess liquid on her hand across ashe's leg and stood up. The words' meaning was lost on the slave, but they still managed to shake her out of her lusty stupor.

_What… did I just do? _It was difficult to think of anything other than that question.

"Now then, it's getting late, don't you think we should head home poro?" Leblanc swung Ashe's leash like a pendulum just ahead of her prone body. With lifeless willpower Ashe picked herself up and strutted up to allow the leather to be reattached.

"Take care you two! and Ashey – I'm going to look forward to seeing you again, we'll play fetch!" Ahri happily bid farewell.

"Thank you for your assistance, I'll include a small bonus with your next allowance." Leblanc began to walk out.

Ashe thought she hear Ahri say something in response, but all of her mind was focused on staying upright in the face of the tingling numbness in her lower body.

"WELCOME BACK MISTRESSSSSS~!" Soraka cheered as she dashed up to her owner, stopping just shy of tackling her to the ground in a hug. Kayle's greeting was much more subdued, she seemed merely content to wait nearby after a bow. Both of them wore nothing other than the symbol of their submission around their necks.

"Hello to you too lamb." Leblanc gave a faint chuckle. She quickly leaned in to place a peck kiss on the starchild's forehead just under her horn; an act that made Soraka raise up on the tip of her hooves. The smile that emerged afterwards displayed happiness easily dwarfing anything she had displayed during her private time with Ashe the night before. Something akin to jealousy arouse in Ashe.

"Were you a good girl while I was gone?" Leblanc asked.

"Of course I was!" Soraka huffed in clearly fake offense. "I did all my chores and then I played in the garden! I tried to get Kayle to play with me, but she said no."

"A shame I'm sure you two would have had fun with each other." Leblanc rolled her head back just enough that Kayle was in her peripheral vision. Kayle's eyes opened by an unnoticeable margin.

"I- I was busy." She snapped in explanation. "Regardless, Welcome back Mistress, you were gone longer than expected, we worried for you." She added in a formal yet relaxed tone as she bowed again. "Was your day enjoyable?"

"I'm sad to say not really. Some unexpected business came up and I didn't get to attend to all my errands." Leblanc bent down to detach the leash off of Ashe, who was still silent in observation of the dynamic between her "sisters" and her "owner".

"Oh, would you like to –"

"Please, forgive me!" Soraka cut off her sister's response. "But may I ask how everything went then with… y'know sis – I mean Ashe?" Soraka shook with anticipation, seemingly unaware that Ashe was right in front of her. "

"Ah, in that department at least the day was at least somewhat productive. Your sister was a very good girl and you should be very happy for her. She passed her test and now I'm proud to count her among my pets along with you two!" Leblanc rose and turned to pat Soraka's head with a smile.

"Ah! Really?!" the Starchild's eyes lit up. "So you're like us now Ashe?" She looked over at her sister with excited eyes. Still on the ground, Ashe sunk down to the floor even lower.

"Be patient lamb, she has a bit more to go." Leblanc answered in place of her pet. "You remember how long it took you don't you?"

A transient wave of deep recollection flashed over the Starchild's face before leaving her emotionless. She awkwardly nodded.

"But still, she's made a great step forward today, more than I expected too!"

Soraka sighed with relief, leblanc's happy tone had easily disarmed her.

"Indeed, it seems you helped her more than you thought last night." Leblanc lowered her hand to take hold of her lamb's chin; drawing it closer she whispered, "I'll have to reward you for that. Why don't you go get ready?"

Excitement exploded across Soraka's face as she hastily bowed down to her owner. With a quick wave towards Ashe simply to acknowledge her, she ran off towards her room using the full power of her unique legs.

"Always eager that one." Leblanc smiled. "Now then, kayle there Is only one thing I need from you tonight, but first…"

Leblanc waved over a standing-by butler in the corner of the room. "Would you please escort my poro back to her room? Thank you." The servant was silent, merely nodding to signal his compliance. The expectant stares of the standing women on her were more than enough to motivate Ashe into scrambling to her feet and obediently following her guide. The desire to just be alone for a little bit overrode any ideas of acting out.

Ashe tossed over, her hands and legs desperately maneuvered to maintain the pink seal keeping the cold off of her.

"Uuuugh." She grunted turning over once again and repeating the process. "Can't sleep, too hungry, too cold."

_Don't lie to yourself Ashe, that's not why you're upset. You let them do those things to you, you __**begged **__for them!_

_I… didn't have a choice…_

_Yes you did! You always have a choice!_

Ashe scowled._ I'm not going to debate with a piece of fucking jewelry._

_No… it may be influencing my thoughts, but in the end it's not talking. It's not that black and white, none of this is…_

_Isn't it? _

_No, it's not simply me against it or her, she… they aren't my enemies, they just want me to cooperate – that's all. Leblanc wants to be kind to me; at least that's what Ahri says._

_Why should I believe anything she says? She's working with Leblanc!_

_But… Leblanc said that I'm a pet now, and Soraka seemed happy about that so It's a good thing right? Doesn't that mean she's going to treat me better?_

_Yes, but that doesn't mean she's doing it out of the goodness of her own heart! Ridiculous! It's just simple positive reinforcement, a way to try and get me to obey her!_

_But Ahri said that she doesn't need to do that._

_Get a grip Ashe! Stop assuming the damn fox was telling the truth!_

_But… even so is obeying her really that bad?_

Ashe sat like that for hours, but the raging mental battle made it seem like days, not that her room contained any means to tell the passage of time anyway. Her contemplation was finally broken by the sound of her door unlocking. Kayle stepped in and took a look around, ignoring Ashe.

"K-kayle."Ashe scrambled out of her covers and began to crouch into a stand.

"Don't get up." Kayle ordered, still scanning her surroundings. Though she didn't know why, Ashe complied, lowering her body back down.

Kayle muttered something before retreated back behind the door for a moment and returning with a pair of covered metal trays in her hands. Ashe's guard dropped as soon as she caught a smell of freshly cooked meat.

_Could it be? Please..._

"Here." Kalye spoke without emotion, placing the trays down in front of Ashe. She removed the covers and Ashe's heart skipped a beat. Both trays were nearly overflowing with food: meat, bread, fruit, and vegetables enough to feed two or three people. Ashe felt herself begin salivating.

"Ah… Th-thank you." Ashe spoke through a watering mouth.

"It's nothing." Kayle responded as she pulled herself up. "Help yourself."

Without thought Ashe dived into the banquet, grabbing a small piece of bread and practically shoving it down her throat. However after only a few swallows she slowed down her pace.

_This is…_ she devoured a fruit slice. _**Delicious.**_

Frelijordian tribes lead a simple life, agriculture is rare and limited and there is little room for industrialization. As such, food came almost exclusively in the form of game. Ashe had been raised on this diet for most of her life, even after becoming queen of a third of the whole nation her feasts were relatively bare and bland compared to the rest of Valoran's royalty and upperclass. It was a not so well kept secret that one reason she loved visiting the other city-states and the Institute of War was because it meant she would be able to indulge in their own rich and diverse dishes.

_Yesssss_ Ashe clamored to grab more, totally ignoring kayle's judging eyes.

_It's sooo good!_

"Ashe…" Kayle said.

_Is the food here always like this? I hope so…_

"Ashe."

_Maybe this another "reward"? I only got this because I was good?_

"Er… sister?"

_Rewards are amazing! Maybe being a "good girl" has some perks after all…_

"If I can just…"

_No, I… I shouldn't think like that._

"**Ashe!" **Kayle slammed her foot down as her wings unfurled to their full length.

Ashe flung up startled, the morsel of meat she had been sucking on dropped to the floor. "Oh…I'm…sorry… did you want something?" she asked meekly.

The angel stared intently at her sister. The subtle rage and pain in her eyes both confused and frightened the Frelijordian into silence. The seemingly hour long stare was broken when Kayle abruptly turned away with a sharp close-mouthed sigh.

"I…Nevermind…just… just put the trays by the door when you're done, and get to bed quickly - you'll undoubtedly have more training tomorrow." She said as she walked away towards the exit.

"Oh…um okay." Ashe blinked.

"And… And just… keep up the good work." She finished harshly before walking out. Ashe flinched at the sound of the door locking. She decided she wasn't very hungry anymore.

A/N: Hey all! Just want to say thank you for all the kind words and support (not to mention critiques) I got from the last chapter. It's a big source of my motivation. Anyway this was originally one with the last chapter, but I realized it just wouldn't work that well so I split them up and made some modifications. This is probably my favourite one so far to write. I very much enjoy writing dialogue – it's the only thing I think I'm even halfway decent at writing. A bit more exposition than I was ever planning on giving out, but I felt that it just worked better the more Ashe had an understanding of what's going on. Anyway… Ahri! I'll be honest, I was very reluctant to use her, mostly out of a fear of being seen as even MORE of a rip off of a certain author. But every alternative and variation I tried just paled in comparison to this so I went with it. I think I did an okay job of making her unique, she was certainly fun to write for sure. And I think this sex scene is much better than the one I wrote for chapter 4. Still there are things I dislike about this, namely its length. (Even this is long ) I really made you read a bunch… sorry if you don't like that kind of thing, also I just do not like my overall pacing, I had to cut down Ashe's and ahri's scene to alleviate some of that. I probably could have cut down Soraka and Kayles time a bi, but it felt so wrong taking out such a fun bit of interaction. But overall I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it! Again feedback and critique is always welcome!


	8. Sisterhood Part 1

Ashe opened an eye only to have a lance of dawn pierce straight into her pupil. She quickly slammed her eyelid down and retracted her body into a ball under the covers. But she knew well that it was pointless, her days now began started when she first woke and any attempts to retreat back into slumber were guaranteed to result in a punishment. Ashe's "owner" always seemed to know if she slept in.

She covered her eyes with her hands, slowly spreading cracks in her fingers to let in controlled amounts of sunlight. She winced in pain as she perceived each beam, but closing them out ran the risk of falling back asleep, a paradoxically comforting and dangerous eventuality. She was able to get her vision working in time though and she began to wriggle out of her bed. With a stretch and yawn she turned to her first task of the day - of every day - fixing her beddings.

LeBlanc was very particular about this one task, always inspecting it far more thoroughly than she did the others. She claimed to have paid a large sum for her pet's new bed and that bad upkeep would be proof that she was ungrateful and would be in need of a punishment. Not that Ashe had any intention of doing so. Shortly after her second week of captivity she had been "rewarded" with it for good behavior. A week after that she was given the right to move about the mansion without her bindings. And most recently she was given a few pairs of plain azure bras and panties to cover herself when she desired ( to her owner and sisters' disappointment, yet understanding was all the time) The Noxian was cruel and evil yes, but her claims about treating her property well were seeming to be genuine. Still, despite the modest she had been recently allowed, she found the bedding to be her favourite part of her temporary life. It wasn't that much of an upgrade, merely a few bedsheets and blankets and a slightly stylized wooden frame for the mattress to rest on, but it was the only thing she could currently call her own, and that was enough for her to be determined to try and maintain its condition.

The list left on her desk the night before detailed her chores for the day. There was little variation in the day to day tasks, usually just an obscene amount of dusting or sweeping with the occasional laundry or gardening duty. The "arrangement" with LeBlanc was simple: Ashe performed work around the house each day and she was allowed to eat and sleep. Playing along with LeBlanc's little game managed to improve her treatment and would eventually get LeBlanc to slip up and give Ashe an opening to escape – or at least Ashe hoped; regardless it was preferable to the alternative. If she did not complete her tasks in time or failed to perform one well enough she would face a punishment. True to her word though, LeBlanc hardly ever physically harmed Ashe anymore, resorting to beatings only when she deliberately disobeyed orders, and the one time Ashe tried to use a broken shard of glass as a shiv – the archer was unconscious for a whole day after that incident.. Her punishments were more abstract; confining Ashe to her room without a meal and/or forcing her to sleep at night without covers seemed to be her favourites. They were just unpleasant enough that Ashe actively attempted to avoid them, yet still harmless enough that she didn't fight them when handed out. Ashe supposed she was clever in that regard.

The aspect of this agreement that did bother her was that her sisters never seemed to perform much work themselves. Soraka could be seen helping out with laundry and gardening a few times a week and Kayle was regularly called upon to help the mage get dressed, but aside from that any work they performed seemed to be randomly assigned; leaving the pair with much more free time than their new sister. Ashe guessed – correctly as it happened – that her workload was really just a way to ensure she was kept occupied, too busy to plot or escape and at the same time slowly teaching her obedience.

Ashe didn't bother mulling over these details this morning though, according to the scrap in her hand she was expected to have all of the third story parlor cleaned in just an hour; not enough time if she allowed herself to be distracted. She grabbed up the pail of cleaning supplies that was always freshly restocked by her door and left.

"Gooood morning sis!" The voice was a deep one trying to be high, Ashe knew who it was behind her at once. Ashe lowered the duster off of the shelf she'd been cleaning. "Good morning." She lifelessly replied.

"What's up?" Soraka asked excitedly. Ashe sighed quietly.

_Everyday you ask me the same question and the answer is always going to be the same._ Ashe gritted her teeth while still trying to display no emotion. _Nothing is "up" I'm doing chores for a woman who was kidnapped me and is probably going to try and fuck me later. And If I fight against it I will starve tonight. Just what in the world do you think might be going on differently in my life? Much less something good that I would want to talk about?!_

LeBlanc's abuse and Kayle indifference were bearable, but Soraka's continued interest in her new sister's life always managed to get under Ashe's skin. The support always seemed to be hovering around the corner eager to chat with, play with, or just be around Ashe. And every morning she would rush up to the archer like a neglected puppy trying to get attention – only to always sulk away disappointed that her sister did not reciprocate her love. Ashe didn't hate her by any means, in fact she was the only person in the entire mansion she felt comfortable talking to; but her boundless energy, clingy attitude, and worst of all – her pitiful acceptance of her new life prevented her from ever feeling close to her. She would save her for sure, but befriending her was off the table for now.

Ashe stopped her work to turn to her sister, ready to give the standard "I'm fine" or "nothing" she had given every time so far, today she felt like going with "nothing."

"Noth-" the first syllable fell out and soraka's cheery face began to melt to disappointment, just like it always did.

S_he's going to be upset again, I hate that. Why does she always have to get beat up about it?_ Ashe was only slightly aware of her own thoughts. _Dammit_, _I can't stand it, not again… something. I have to come up with something that won't make her sad._

"Nothing much right now, but you know I've been thinking... I'd kind of like to change my hair a bit, try something shorter like you did. Maybe you could help me out with that sometime later this week?" Ashe smiled as happily as she could.

"Well that's good I guess, just- wait what?" Soraka's voice spiked with excitement and surprise. "You actually gave me an answer?!"

"Is- is that a problem?"

"Oh! Nonononono!" She shook her hands wildly in the negative. "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it that's all."

_Don't ask questions if you aren't prepared for all the possible answers,_ Ashe nearly spoke.

"Do you really mean it? You'd let me do that?" the starchild asked.

"Y-yeah, of course." Ashe lied.

Soraka's face lit up, she stopped a cheer mid breath. "It's just – I – Sis… oh look at me… I'm sorry. I'm not… it's just… I'm so happy hear you say that."

Ashe starred at the starchild oddly. The satyr appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Are… are you okay?"

"You… you've never wanted to do anything with me before…" she sighed.

Ashe raised a brow, she and Soraka had made love – or as the support referred to it – "played" plenty of times since her arrival, it along with eating were the only activities in her new life she would actually admit to finding pleasurable.

"It's just nice is all… Kayle almost never does anything with me… it… gets lonely. Thank you sis." She awkwardly smiled.

"I…" ashe stopped when she realized she had no response.

_Do I really mean that much to her?_

"Ha!" soraka chuckled. "Sorry for getting sappy on you, I-I'll let you get back to your work. I'm gonna go ask LeBlanc permission and then we can talk about it at supper!" She suddenly broke into a bow, kissing her sister on the forehead, snapping back up before she could react. The booming _clack_ sounds her hooves made on the floor as she bolted away made the archer cringe with each step.

Still, as unusual as that encounter had been Ashe wasn't all that bothered by it. Finishing her chores was the task at hand and she had learned to focus her mind on them. They took up the better part of her morning, but she still managed to finish with over an hour to spare. She tried to pretend she didn't feel a bit of satisfaction at her improved performance. There was only one thing left to do now.

The entire fourth floor was dedicated solely to LeBlanc's personal use. Five rooms, a bathroom that would pass for a small sauna, two private studies – one for magical purposes; the other for matters regarding politics and other civic studies, her bedroom, and a lounge room typically reserved for spending "quality time" with her pets – as the deceiver loved to put it. No one save for the most senior staff and the three pets were allowed up here. Ashe felt a shudder passing by the seemingly innocuous wooden door of LeBlanc's room. She'd never been inside, but hearing Soraka talk about it made Ashe's own throne room seem pathetic. Of course she was exaggerating; but Ashe couldn't shake the mystique she felt when thinking about it.

The door on the other side of the hall – the one belonging to the lounge was creaked open, intentionally no doubt. Ashe's hearing and sense of smell kicked in half way there as to what was happening inside, she now knew where her older sister had been sending this morning. She stopped just behind the door, the moans and exclamations of the mage and the angel were unashamedly loud. She leaned in slowly.

The room was a seemingly random assortment of red and white furniture. Little effort was put into keeping it tidy or organized, it wasn't really used for lounging or relaxation that much anyway. The one facet that remained constant was the snow white circular bed in the center, although the term bed was being generous, in her few times atop it Ashe had always struggled not to be devoured by cushioning like some kind of treacherous woodland snare. It was there that LeBlanc was currently standing up on her knees totally naked. Behind her was Kayle - also missing all of her clothing, the angel's arms were wrapped softly around her mistress's body. On placed above her torso, gently massaging the furthest breast. Her other hand hovered just above LeBlanc's sex, periodically stroking it with two fingers. Neither of them saw the archer, LeBlanc had closed her eyes, throwing back her head, exposing her neck to her pet so that she could plant a series of long kisses on it. Judging by her quiet moans, LeBlanc was enjoying it.

Ashe did not move from behind the door. Her legs had become paralyzed by heat. Seeing the pair's bodies rubbing together, hearing their varied noises of satisfaction, and greatest of all – the overwhelming scent that drifted into the hallway. Ashe had become used to these sensations in her months here and the thoughts that now began to emerge in head faced little resistance.

_If that was me… _Ashe heard the all too familiar voice, the one that so loved to pretend to be her own mind. _If I was with them… I want… I want it…_

There really was no choice at this point. Ashe took a few steps back away from the door. As much as she may have hated it, these feelings would only impede her ability to work, and there was only one way she knew to make them go away. She maneuvered her hand gently down her chest, taking in the feeling the bumps of her now tightened skin. Her face trembled when she reached the thin edge of her panties, the smallest bit of pressure allowed her to slip under it and place her fingers on her sex.

It was already hot and moist, she knew it would be. Her body had become used to this treatment, she no longer needed to prepare herself. She stumbled backwards a few steps backing herself up to the wall – not that she noticed. Her fingers began their work with only minimal instruction, stroking her outer folds vertically.

A few squeaks of pleasure managed to sneak out, almost silently as the anticipated surging warmth shot up across her body. She navigated her fingers further into stroking tiny circles around the edge, grinding her body upwards along the wall as pleasure sparked across her legs.

"Are you having fun by yourself out there poro?" the voice called from inside. Ashe's body stiffened up. The pulsing warmth in her body was chilled instantly.

_Dammit. _

With a long sigh Ashe slid her hand out and tried to shake off the excess fluid her hand had accrued.

_How does she always know? _ She had stopped trying to answer this question weeks ago, but still asked herself out of habit.

She took a few more precious moments to straighten herself out, vainly trying to hide the wet stain on her lower garmets. Gathering all of what confidence she did still have she marched into the room looking dead at the mage. Her owner returned the favor, meeting her pet's eyes. Kayle, however did not stop her efforts at pleasing the Noxian, one of her hands changed its position and began to pinch Leblanc's left nipple.

"I-I've finished my morning chores." Ashe stuttered.

"That's wonderful to hear, you've been getting better at them I see." the deceiver commented half apathetically. Memories of her "training" briefly flashed into Ashe's mind, being shown exactly how LeBlanc wanted each task to be performed and being forced to repeat her duties until she got it right – after repeated beatings of course.

"Maybe I should assign you some more; regardless, good girl, I'll tell the kitchen to prepare a meal fore you tonight. Until then just be –Ah!" Kayle's fingers moved, pressing inwards into LeBlanc's sex. "Ah-! That's my songbird~" she complemented with a voice that's wavering rivaled a shoreline in a storm.

"Then – then I'll be off, thank you." Ashe bowed, mostly just to conceal her blushing.

"Are you sure poro?" LeBlanc reached a finger to tap on Kayle's shoulder, the angel ceased her actions at once and retracted to the side of the bed to take an observant seat – still not bothering to look at her sister.

"I… yes?" Ashe mewled, fearful of where the conversation might be heading.

"Really? There is still plenty of time before your supper, would you like to spend some of it with your sister and I?"

"I-it's… that's okay." Ashe squeaked.

Something resembling a sigh puffed out of LeBlanc's lips. "You seemed like you were having fun out there, but I know something that would be even more entertaining."

"What?" ashe asked, knowing her fears were about to be realized.

"Your sister is very skilled, she managed to get me very excited. See?" LeBlanc slid open her legs, exposing the drenched folds of her perfectly shaped cunt. "Wouldn't you like a taste?" She asked, trying to sound as if she was at all subtle.

Ashe nearly tripped over herself. "I-I…"

_Don't give in. Resist it. _The untamed majority of her mind still instructed her, despite losing the battle with the collar's influence every time in the past.

Her breathing sped up as her skin tightened and her bones stiffened. She picked up the wonderful scent of her owner's desire and instantly accepted her own.

"I…I… y-yessss." Ashe dropped to the ground, and began to crawl forward on shaking limbs. LeBlanc was generous enough to lower herself to bring her precious spot in front of the Poro's drooling face.

"Go ahead poro." She encouraged before chuckling at the sight of her reflection in Ashe's completely glazed eyes.

"Ah…" Ashe's mouth hung open. The archer leaned her head inwards, LeBlanc's organ took up her whole field of vision. She glanced upwards, not knowing why. LeBlanc nodded downwards with a smile. The corners of ashe's mouth tugged into a ghost of a grin before launching her face forward. Just as her tongue was about to begin brushing against LeBlanc's clit however, Ashe froze.

_I… won't…_

"Poro? Is something wrong?" LeBlanc asked, finishing with the same sighing sound from before.

"I… can't… do this… I don't want…" Ashe gritted her teeth. She could manage no more words, fighting against her body's crushing lust took everything she had.

"Are you sure poro? Leblanc rose up her left leg, letting her foot stroke against Ashe's rear end. The archer's response was predictable: a shiver running from her bottom up; topped off by a small squeak of delight.

"Nnuh…" Ashe backed away a few centimeters. She tried to shake her head, but her eyes refused to lose sight of her owner's sex.

"Y-yeeess." Ashe's grin returned and she immediately dove her head back in. The flurry of licks actually managed to take LeBlanc by a degree of surprise. She still hadn't gotten used to how eagerly or quickly Ashe tended to lap up her secretions. Her other two pets were far more gentle and slow by comparison. Not that the mage minded, a bit of variety was welcome in her pets. LeBlanc's eyes lit up, the thought of her lamb and her songbird reminded her of something she'd been wanting to try.

"I hate to say it, but I think she's even better at licking than you are songbird!" LeBlanc praised, turning her head to see her other pet's face explode with its unique brand of subdued rage and jealousy.

"Mis… She's just energetic, she's just doing it fast is all." Kayle spat quickly.

The mage just smiled playfully, "Don't be like that, I'm sure she's doing the best she can. In fact I'd - ah!" LeBlanc gulped down hard; Ashe had moved on from merely licking wherever there was the delicious nectar to trying to make more, and she knew by now where exactly LeBlanc's favourite areas were by now.

"Oh that's a good girl poro! Can you believe your sister here says you aren't good at this?" Ashe did not respond, the wet salty taste in her mouth was the only thing she cared about now. Her sister however let out an all too audible grumble.

"But don't you think it's unfair if I'm the only one feeling good?" LeBlanc continued. "Wouldn't you like to… er… poro?" Ashe continued to ignore the voice of her owner as her tongue once again dug into LeBlanc's sex.

LeBlanc muttered something audible only to herself and reached down to grab a tuff of silken white hair. The slight pain from the tug upwards knocked sensory back into the archer; she tilted her head upwards, showing her fully dilated pupils in a sort of pout.

"Pay attention when I speak to you poro. As I was saying, don't you think it's unfair if I'm the only one feeling good?"

The meaning of the words registered instantly the archer. Her somewhat lifeless expression melted away seamlessly into lust fueled excitement.

"R-reward?!" she began a small, but energetic bob up and down. Reward?!" She eagerly smiled without actually being in control of her lips. Only to be answered with LeBlanc's finger flicking her directly in the forehead, eliciting a small flinch from the archer.

"Good girls do not _ask_ for rewards Ashe." Her tone was slightly harsher. "And no, that's not what I meant anyway."

"Oh..." Ashe's shoulders sunk downwards.

Her pet's disappointment was either lost or ignored by the mage however. "Tell me poro have you and songbird played with each other yet?"

"Play?" she sluggishly asked. Some part of her that still felt shame managed a blush and a small tilt of her head when the meaning of the term hit her. "N-no." She'd "played" many times with Soraka, but she'd barely been able to get Kayle to give her the time of day.

"That just doesn't sound right to me." LeBlanc rolled her head over to locate Kayle who had subtly shifted herself to the furthest reach of the bed, she had acquired a cushion that she now used to cover herself and partially lean on.

"It's been over two months and you haven't found a single opportunity to play with your new sister? Do you just not want to be with her?"

"Th-that's not it!" Kayle's gaze shot upwards. Her previous lazy avoidant expression was now pure terror.

"Well then what about now? I'd love to see you two play with each other!" LeBlanc clapped her hands together lightly with a smile.

Kayle leaned backwards. "I…ah…." She rapidly spun her head to the sides.

"That's a command songbird." LeBlanc sighed. "You should know by now not to play dumb with me."

"I-I am sorry mistress." Kayle somberly replied with a hanging head.

LeBlanc shimmied over to place her hand atop the angel's head. "It's alright dear, I know how hard this is for you, but please do this for me." She stroked her hand down the back of the judicator's hair.

"I-I understand." The angel admitted meekly.

"Good girl." LeBlanc leaned inwards and planted a kiss on Kayle's forehead, to which the angel responded with a surprisingly high pitched squeal of delight. "Poro, I want you to behave yourself too okay?" She finished, not bothering to look back. There wasn't anything to see really though, Ashe remained in the exact same position she had been in for the past few minutes – albeit she had subconsciously taken to removing her clothing in preparation for whatever her so called owner had planned.

"O-okay" She winced, not entirely dedicated to the prospect herself, but unwilling to endure the fallout that would come with refusing. Besides, despite her reluctance, she couldn't deny the tug of intrigue that the prospect was beginning to apply.

Kayle's face wrinkled slightly as she lowered herself off the bed and crawled over to her sister on all for limbs. Ashe turned halfway to meet Kayle's gaze, only to find the angel staring at the floor, halfway succeeding in hiding her embarrassment.

"I…" Ashe began before she could decide what she actually wanted to say.

"Quiet." Kayle's eyes shot up. "Let me do the work." She said as she rose up on her knees. She placed her arms gently atop Ashe's shoulders, weakly interlocking her hands behind her sister's back. After a moment of silence Kayle suddenly huffed a breath and moved her head forward into Ashe's. Picking up the angel's intent, Ashe moved in a similar fashion.

Their wet lips met in the middle and instinctively the two champions began gently moving their bodies along with the flow of their tongues. Kayle was different than the others, barely moving her tongue beyond reacting to Ashe's own movements, instead she actively controlled her lips, widening and closing the gap of her mouth along with shifting it across Ashe's face without breaking the contact. Ashe moved her arms upwards, stroking the sides of Kayle's torso the way she had learned to do with Soraka. The angel's response was delayed, after a few seconds she pulled the hug in tighter, compressing her much larger breasts into Ashe's. Ashe's movements slowed, the sensations of having her frontal sensitive areas stimulated hindered her thinking.

Kayle was not as hindered however and continued to push forward, eventually ashe found herself in freefall. Her nude back impacting softly against the thick carpeting. She blinked inquisitively at her new view of the ceiling lamp. The visual didn't keep her attention for long though, her head rose up in search of the Angel and saw her crawling forward to lie atop the downed Queen.

"K-Kayle…" Ashe spoke. The angel actually stopped for a moment to meet her eyes, but soon looked away when it became clear that Ashe had no actual ending for the sentence. Her head rested just above Ashe's chest level, the perfect position she needed to softly bite down on Ashe's right nipple. Ashe's head flew back down at the sharp sensation. LeBlanc snickered at her face, torn between expressing pain or enjoyment.

Whatever battle that would have played out between the two feelings was prevented when Kayle's arm snaked downwards to begin brushing between Ashe's thighs. This was just an afterthought for the angel though, her real attention being the rock hard flesh in between her teeth and the mound connected to it. Her movements were slow but powerful, deliberately moving her head in small circles to manipulate the flesh beneath her in a way that her sister would enjoy. Ashe's quiet moans of encouragement indicated she was successful.

"I... you…. Gah~ " Ashe 's pitched pierced upwards as a crushing wave of delight shot through her for the umpteenth time. Her legs shot outward in rigid straight form.

"You… like this?" Kayle asked, her tone matching someone who has first been introduced to a new animal and has no knowledge of how to treat it.

"Mmmh." Ashe grunted. She attempted to wince out at least a few words of affirmation, but ultimately had to make do with a strong nod.

"Then I will…" the angel just didn't have the motivation to finish her thought. Focusing what energy she did have she moved her hand inwards to begin massaging the outer walls of Ashe's cunt. The small twitches and shakes that started to pop up on her sister's skin were evidence enough that it was an appreciated gesture.

_More. _The voice in her head sparked, in a muted tone. _I want more… sex…_

_But… that's…_

Kayle's fingers swiftly entered between the folds, the sudden pain elicited a sharp inhale from the archer. Kayle at first paused herself to make sure her sister was not injured, less out of concern for her than out of fear of criticism from their mutual owner. Fortunately for her, Ashe's face twisted into a gleeful smile that came and went through a new series of heavy energetic breaths.

_I want to play sex play sister play PLAY!_

Kayle had just begun to move her fingers inwards and outwards in a simple thrusting motion when Ashe's body shivered wildly. Without the slightest show of warning the archer's upper body shot up wards, her arms wrapping around the angel's shoulders. Kayle had just enough time to begin to look op when the classic strength that could only belong to a frelijord native thrust her body off of her sister, sending the duo into a roll.

"Ashe! What are you doing?" Kayle barked in frustration. Any façade of friendliness towards her sister was gone as she scowled at the archer scurrying to rest atop her, reversing their previous positions.

"Playing!" Ashe responded seemingly ecstatic. "I want to have more fun!" She finished with a wicked laugh and smile.

"What?" Kayle began to squirm out of the pin. "What are you doing? This is supposed to be- "

"Songbird." LeBlanc's voice pierced right into Kayle's brain, stopping all of her movement. "Let Poro have her fun. I want to watch this. Understand?" Kayle didn't even need to see her owner to picture her calming smile.

"Y-yes mistress." Kayle slowly relaxed her muscles, handing free reign of her body to her sister. "Get this over with..." Kayle whispered, quiet enough that even her mistress did not hear it.

"I…" Ashe huffed a few breaths, staring intently at her sister's eyes, their irritation totally lost on her. She didn't actually have much of a plan for following up on crawling to the top. "I want…" Memories of her playtimes with her other sister flooded into her lust-filled mind in an attempt to find the most pleasurable possible action.

"I want this!" She suddenly shouted in an unnaturally high pitch. She gave up supporting her body up, letting gravity pull her straight downwards onto the angel with a dull thud before immediately slithering her lower regions into position just above the angel's own. Her rear arched up and slowly stroked back downwards, grinding her cunt across kayle's.

"Ahh! Yesssss." Ashe smiled, partly due to the flow of cold heat that now surged through her ovaries and partly due to the amusing sight of Kayle's embarrassment underneath her. But that was not enough to fully satisfy Ashe; in just a few moments she began repeating the motion with a growing pace until the wet _schlick _sounds became audible.

"Feels… good…?" Ashe forced out her words, fighting the urge to moan. The first successful time she overcame any desire all day. Ironically enough, Kayle was losing her own test of fortitude, teetering just on the brink of letting out cries of joy, her lips trembling with each stroke. Ashe took her happy whimpering as a "yes".

"Then let's make it better!" Ashe seized ahold of Kayle's leg and raised it until the pain evident on Kayle face told her it was too far. Moving her own limb to fill the gap the pair's legs soon interlocked, meshing their sexes so their beads grinded against the folds of the other.

The pair now moved together now, with each of Ashe's thrusts being followed up seamlessly by flowing squirming from kayle. After kayle let out a heated breath of excitement ashe would reel her body back, creating a fine shower of sweat, and thrust forward again.

"That's the spirit poro." LeBlanc purred. Ashe slowed her movements to look up at the mage now lightly stepping around the pair.

"Here, kiss." LeBlanc bent down to the archer's level. There was no hesitation in Ashe's compliance, she obediently leaned to place her lips on her owner's. LeBlanc rose up before anything more than mere contact could occur, smiling at Ashe's longing face.

_But I wanted…_

Ashe swung her attention back downwards at the angel, who – to ashe's disappointment - was still looking at her owner instead of the woman mounting her.

_I will be satisfied… _if Ashe had been aware of her own thoughts, she would have shuddered at the malevolent tone the voice carried.

The archer's movements shifted, becoming more horizontally oriented. While the grinding lost power it gained speed, what was an elegant synergy of two bodies became a rapidly shaking ball of pleasure.

"A-ashe." Kayle whimpered, turning to bite down on her finger afterwards. The façade of composure she'd been trying to maintain had completely melted away. Ashe wasn't faring much better, panting and nearly drooling as she desperately shook her hips. The pulsing heat in her body felt so good and she eagerly embraced it, but the knowledge of how good she would feel when she finally reached that wonderful moment drove her into a frenzy.

"Are you both about ready?" neither pet heard LeBlanc's words, but they certainly felt her hand stroking both of their heads. Ashe could feel each individual hair being parted and pushed as the mage's fingers slid across them. Suddenly the heat in her body was replaced by an unbearable pressure. As if it was an instinctual move, Ashe hugged onto Kayle's leg. Moaning loudly she put every bit of strength she had into thrusting her slit forward.

"Good girl." Ashe would never be sure what she had done to deserve the compliment, but it didn't trouble her for a moment.

_I'm being praised. I'm a good girl!_ That was all she cared about.

"Ah!" in the space of a half a second everything was frozen. Ashe was completely aware of everything around her. The squirming Angel underneath her, the smiling mage observing her debase herself, and most keenly of all – she was aware of the complete absence of any sensation in her body outside of the enormous itch in the center of her clitoris.

_Now!_

Ashe screamed in happiness, drowning out Kayle's own moans of satisfaction. The archer fell downwards, undoing her leg lock and grasping onto Kayle like a child clinging to its parent for safety. The duo laid on the ground, neither had even the slightest trace of a thought in their heads and instead just panted like dogs while occasionally stroking a part of the other's body.

A/N Ha! You thought I was dead! Yeah this took way too long, between real life and my unsatisfaction with it I just couldn't make much progress in anything resembling a timely manner. I was really excited to get to this part, I personally consider it the "meat" of the story and I loved getting to show aspects of the live of a pet as well as Ashe's struggling. I also liked the opportunity to have Ashe take on an active role in a sex scene for once. I'm not too happy with the sex scene though, I still really have to work on those as well as visit some writing forums. Still, I think despite still be awkward, I'm getting more comfortable with writing as a whole. It may be minor in this part, but a lot of the character's interactions really came sort of naturally to me, it was just typing it up that was the hard part. Also Kayle keeps surprising me with how interesting she is to write, even though I'm writing her? Is that supposed to happen? You may have noticed this is labeled part 1, that's because the whole thing came out just too damn long and it wouldn't be right to make you read all of that so I split it up. Part 2 will be up soon after a bit of editing. (tbh even this needs a bit of editing, I may update it after upload) Fair warning: doubt there will be much sex in it, mostly just character interaction. I'll have Notes pertaining that part later. Until then thank you all for everything and tell me what you think!


	9. Sisterhood Part 2

"What… did I just do?" Ashe gripped her hands tightly on the sides of her head as if she feared it would fall off if she didn't. "What… what did I say?!" This marked the third time she had asked these questions, and like the last times she unconsciously looked up to the others to see if they would have some sort of comforting answer.

While the archer had come to her senses minutes ago and pathetically scampered off to the corner to mope, the Deceiver and Judicator continued their play. Currently LeBlanc was pinching Kayle's clit between her fingers while they shared a kiss. Neither of the pair provided any response to Ashe's query, it seemed the room could burn down around them and they would continue to fuck.

_No, I don't have to be upset about this. All I did was have a bit of fun right? We even both came at the same time! _

Ashe felt the creeping tug of a smile and immediately shook her head wildly as if she could shake the voice out.

_I gave in… I failed and I humiliated myself and forced myself on another person… oh gods. _ Ashe donned apathetic wince and curled herself in tighter. The voice would have a retort soon enough.

"Get up." The voice sounded different, much harsher and lower pitched; it almost sounded like…

"Kayle!" Ashe jolted her head up to find the angel staring down at her disapprovingly with folded arms.

"Get up." The judicator ordered before a conversation could begin. "It's time to go."

"G-go?" Ashe stumbled to her feet.

"I think it's safe to say we're all tuckered out poro. Let's call it a day for now and continue another time okay?" LeBlanc called playfully from across the room. Despite visibly still sweating she was fully clothed and standing in the doorway. "Don't linger around too long, let's let the staff clean up the place a bit." She nodded towards a large wet spot on the carpet just past Kayle's legs before turning to leave her pets by themselves.

_She's already dressed? And I didn't hear kayle approach me._

"H-how long was I out?" Ashe asked without making eye contact with either woman.

"Out?" Kayle raised a brow. "What do you mean? You've just been sitting here like an invalid muttering for half an hour."

"Wh-what? Ashe stepped back. "That long?"

"I guess. I don't really care." Kayle shrugged as she turned away.

"Wait! Kayle." Ashe placed her palm on the angel's bare shoulder. "I want to say… um-"

Kayle sunk down barely a centimeter, just enough to break the contact and quickly jerked into a turn. Slouching like a wolf ready to pounce and baring her teeth in the same manner she cut a hateful gaze.

"Do not – don't touch me. Don't talk to me." She seethed. She gave the stunned archer a few moments to take in the request before straightening herself back to a proper form as if nothing had happened.

"I… alright." Ashe slowly withdrew her hand.

One of the corners of kayle's lips twitched upwards, the only tell of an emotion on her face before she turned her back once again and started to march away.

_Wait…no… that's not alright! _ For once the voice sounded like the familiar queen of the Frelijord. And a surge of anger arose with it.

"Oh that's it!" she slammed her foot down sending an echo that made Kayle stop and turn.

"What…" Ashe let out an intentionally loud huff of breath. "Just what is your problem with me?"

"Problem?" The angel asked unfettered. "Where to begin. Oh how about how after two months, two weeks and four days you still defy mistress? And yet you still dare call yourself one of us?"

"What? Y-you keep track of how long I've been here?" Ashe flustered.

"Of course. Is that so odd?"

"Yes. Yes it is kayle." Ashe's eyebrow rose in confusion, while her eyes contradictidly contracted to display anger. "Why would something like that matter to you?"

"You should be obedient now, but instead you walk about this place every damned day just as disobedient and worthless as you were when you first arrived."

"Disobedient? I do everything the bit-" Ashe stopped herself before the rest of the word could be uttered. Kayle likely wouldn't respond kindly to her owner being spoken of in anything other than praise.

"I do everything LeBlanc tells me to do don't? How am I "disobedient" and for that matter how am I worthless?"

"You are faking submission, just playing along, only giving in when the lust overtakes you. I know it, and mistress knows it. Haven't you ever had a pet yourself? An animal that shows no affection or real obedience; one that just goes through the motions but still helps itself to plenty of food and other pleasures is nothing more than a worthless parasite."

"I am** not** a pet!" Ashe clenched her hands tightly. "Unlike the two of you _I _haven't given up. And besides, you're right, I do hate it here. Congratulations! Aren't you clever? Please. Even Soraka knows that and I'm not sure she even knows what day it is half the time! I'm not trying to hide anything!"

"I never said you were."

"Then what does it matter to you?"

"It matters to me that mistress wastes her time with someone like you. She deserves better."

Ashe scoffed. "Oh for the love of – _mistress this, mistress that_, think for yourself dammit! Why do you even call her that anyway? Raka only uses that title when she's with LeBlanc in person, why do you insist on using it?"

"Soraka is a naïve child, she views this all as some sort of game or vacation. Mistress is our owner, we are sworn to her as servants and as…" Kayle winced, reluctantly the remaining words wormed their way out of her mouth "- and…as her pets. We should treat her as such even when not in her presence. Why mistress puts up with such disrespect from her… from either of you is a mystery to me."

For a moment Ashe glared angrily at he sister, who seemed content to remain rigid and stare. But soon she found herself strained to keep her anger burning and she let her rage subside with a long sigh and drooping shoulder. "Kayle…" She stated remorsefully. "What happened to you? We weren't ever the closest I know… but you were… a warrior and a great one at that. You really stood out amongst the other champions and I really admired you…"

The statement succeeded in catching the angel off guard at least, the oppressive countenance she had been diligently maintaining crumbled at the sight of Ashe's reflective eyes.

"I…" Kayle looked away. "I was like you I admit. I- I didn't like this life at first either."

Ashe's sagging head rose. "What?" she quietly asked.

"I tried to fight it, with all my strength… I fought it. I tried to escape, but I never got anywhere. Mistress punished me of course, but I never learned." The judicator sighed sadly, her words began to come out slower." Eventually she had to increase the severity of my punishments… I was… tortured and beaten and starved and… far worse than anything she put you or Soraka through." The angel took a few steps backwards away from her sister.

"It was unthinkable. To think that I – a seasoned warrior who spent her life on the front lines and hunting down criminals from across dimensions, was experiencing the worst of my life from a mere human from this wretched plane." Ashe shuddered at the sound of Kayle's sharp approximation of a chuckle that followed that sentence.

"Then one day, in the morning when I woke up I looked around. I was in a cold room with no windows and just a single pillow to rest on. Bruises covering my body and just air in my stomach…and… I just… I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I… gave in… When I first saw her that day I greeted her politely and I asked what my duties were for the day. And do you know what?"

Ashe almost responded, her first week had followed that outline closely; it hadn't taken her too long to come to believe there really was no point in fighting LeBlanc's little charade. Playing along had brought about so many benefits. Just how long did Kayle go before reaching the same conclusion? But despite her sudden rise in sympathy, her curiosity still won out and she leaned her head inwards, clearly signaling she was listening.

"She smiled at me. I still remember it." The angel donned a glowing smile of her own. "It wasn't the look she gives when she wants me to pleasure her, or when I follow her orders. Her eyes – she was just… happy to have me there at her side…" Kayle smiled warmly herself. "She patted my head and gave me a kiss on my forehead and she told me she was going to let me bathe. For the first time in months- "

_Months? She put up with this for months? _

"- just like that. And I was given food too, and she let me sleep by a fireplace that night. I was-" The angel trailed off as she began to pace a small circle slowly, looking everywhere but at her sister. She mouthed a few words to the floor before returning to her speech. "Curious after this. So the next day I did the same thing. I performed a few chores and I was given a blanket for my troubles and before long I had my chains removed, a room to myself, and… well I'm sure you get it by now. The point is…" Kayle paused, not actually knowing what her point was.

"I- I love her. Everything about her." She said with half confidence. "I love being with her, I love serving under her, feeling her touch is greater than anything else in the world. And I was a fool to ever fight against amy of it."

"But- no!" Ashe shouted, her patience finally gone. "It's just the stupid collar making you feel that way!"

"And?" Kayle scoffed. "Of course I know about mistress's spell, but just because the feelings are artificial doesn't mean they aren't still real. I love mistress, it doesn't matter if that love was placed in me."

"I-you..." Ashe stuttered, most of her mind dedicated to trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"What? Me - what Ashe?" Kayle crossed her arms, her fingers visibly dug into the skin of the opposite limb. "I suffered!" I put up with torture and humiliation that no one should ever have to go through! But it was worth it in the end, I accepted mistress's love and we were happy together – just her and me; then she went along and brought in you two ungrateful vermin into our lives. You resist at first, fine. Okay. I understand that. But to keep it up for so long? Do you have any idea how well you have it? It took me months to get even a bed, and she goes and gives you one already. You- neither of you have any idea how well she treats you. you get showered with affection right from the get go and you repay her with nothing but misery. At least Soraka came around, but you… like I said: You're just a parasite, we… she is better off without you!" by the time she finished, it looked like they angel would fall to the ground crying any moment.

"Oh will you just shut up?" Ashe rolled her eyes, Kayle's attempt at pathos having no affect. "If you want your "mistress" so bad you can have her to your own pathetic self! I don't want anything to do with her or you!" She took a powerful step forward. "I don't see why – "

"I will not be talked to that way by some lowly mutt!" Kayle unfurled her wings to their complete length, successfully intimidating the archer into backing up this time. "In fact… I know exactly what to do with you." Kayle's face turned ice as she began to move forward, with Ashe's back stepping matching in pace.

"Unlike mistress, I will not be soft." As she spoke her threat she reached out her arm straight ahead. A reddish glow pulsed from her torso through to her hand. The flashes repeated themselves, a portion of the glow remaining in her palm each time, slowly accumulating into a shimmering orb that flickered tendrils out to the surrounding air.

Ashe's eyes narrowed down to pinpoints. "Y-you can still use magic?!" she accused while starting into a miniature crouch in preparation for the inevitable attack.

"Of course I can. You think mistress would be so cruel as to declaw me?" The glow sparked into a full flame that spread to cover the angel's arm. "You don't know her at all!" She shouted, throwing her arm straight forward. The flames began to move as if a wind was blowing on them, slowly flowing forward on invisible currents through space towards their target.

"Songbird." The word came out just loud enough for the angel to make out the anger behind it.

"Mistress!" Kayle's eyes widened to a size Ashe didn't know was possible, the hatred and reflections of flame they previously held were thrown out in an instant, replaced by a shaking miniscule pupil. The flare on her arm followed suit and dissapaited with a silent *puff* leaving a pathetic smoke residue and a deathly chill in the air. The angel suddenly spun around and collapsed downwards in a bow leaving a bewildered ashe staring at her shivering back.

"How... how long have been you there?" her voice shook even harder than her body did.

"Do not try to change the subject songbird, you know you are in trouble." Leblanc moved in to the room.

"Sit." She stated, her tone betraying no emotion. Kayle moved instinctively, falling to her knees.

"Lay down." Kayle wasn't as fast reacting this time, instead opting to look up uneasily. "M-Mistress?" she squeaked.

"**Lay down.**" LeBlanc repeated through gritted teeth. Ashe felt her body shiver at the mage's audible malice. Kayle must have felt even worse as she lowered into a submissive bow and moved even further till she was on all fours on the ground.

LeBlanc raised her leg and pressed the back tip of her pointed heel into Kayle's forehead.

"Oh kayle..." The judicator's eyes shot wide open at the sound of her own name and not her title. "I just don't know what to think of you sometimes."

Kayle's breath hastened, but she did not change posture. "I- mistress please just-"

Leblanc maneuvered her foot down in front of the angel's face and thrust forward, the pointed tip stopping mere millimeters in front of Kayle's eye, the angel scrambled back, terror visible on her face.

"I'm happy to hear you speak so highly of me, but poro has been very well behaved. You should at least try get along with her. I can understand how you might feel a bit jealous, it's partially my fault for not training you right the first time around." She let out a disheartened sigh accompanied by a sharp shrug.

"And I can understand how you might be upset about her… lack of respect, I am a little upset about it myself, but you know full and well she will come around eventually." For a moment it looked like the mage's lips would curl into a smile, but soon instead dropped the other way into a sarcastic pout. "But then again maybe I'm wasting my breath, after all I've already lectured you on this haven't I?"

Leblanc turned her face to look at her poro who was now paralyzed by uncertainty. A friendly nod let Ashe know she was herself safe, a notion that didn't relax her as much as it should have. She returned her attentions to the angel, strutting casually to close the distance between them. Without any indication the deceiver launched her foot into the upper portion of Kayle's frightened face.

"GAH!" Kayle shrieked. The angel began muttering uncontrollably as she covered her face and retracted into a ball.

"You remember this at least don't you? You remember how badly I punished you for hurting lamb."

"Y-yes, I remember, I was rude to my sister and mistress punished me." kayle cried quietly.

"Rude? You understate Kayle. You nearly killed your sister, did you think I would let history repeat itself with my next pet?"

"No Mistress! I wasn't-" She was cut off by Leblanc's tipped toe slamming into the side of her mouth. She shirked her head away with a wince and a muffled groan.

"Though after all this time I was beginning to think that maybe my worries were misplaced, that you had indeed learned you lesson the first time. I even set up this little playdate with poro to help you along just in case, but here you are being a bully, you don't think that's beneath you?"

Leblanc delivered a swift stomp directly between Kayle's shoulder blades, the angel's wings spasmed vertically in response alongside another pained yelp.

"Now I'm beginning to wonder if I can ever trust you with new sisters again. Maybe I should just keep you locked up for the entirety of the breaking in period next time. Or better yet, cut out the problem entirely and put you up for adoption?" LeBlanc finished with a laugh. "I know a certain other angel who would love to have you over at her house."

"N-no..." Kayle whimpered.

"DO NOT SPEAK!" Leblanc exploded. She outstretched her hand and summoned her trademark chain. The moment the golden construct was complete she slammed it down onto the shivering angel's body. The chain impacted directly between the angel's shoulder and neck. Leaving a large reddened area as soon as it hit. Kayle immediately began sobbing loudly. Yet she did not move aside from a few random twitches. Ashe wanted to up and run out of the room, but found her legs were totally immovable.

"You are a disgrace, hurting your sisters! The two things in this world you should treasure as much as me!" The chain flew across the front of Kayle's face. The angel rushed her hand to protect the injured area, pressing hard against her tear soaked face. The token effort at treatment was mitigated when the mage began her true punishment, a constant flurry of blows across the body.

"S-stah…" ashe whispered to herself.

"I-I_I'm sorry mistress! Kayle screeched in between her squeals of pain and tears. Her pleading only seemed to increase the rate at which she was struck.

"D-don't…" Ashe continued to mutter, her words were completely drowned out by the sound of metal impacting on bone and flesh – even to herself.

"You are such a bad pet. How many ribs did I break the last time? How many more will I need to break this time in order for you to learn your lesson?" The chain burst with light before slamming down on Kayle's torso. A striking _**crack**_ sound echoed through the room. LeBlanc momentarily stopped her assault, giving the angel time to squirm around in agony. Her face showed a desire to scream, but she released nothing more than a few pained gasps. Leblanc mouthed silent words known only to herself before rising the flail again.

"That's one…" Leblanc stated in a malicious tone that reminded Ashe of her encounters with the Ice Witch.

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!" Ashe screamed harshly as LeBlanc reached the middle of her next swing.

The mage's momentum dissipated immediately, sending her into a clumsy stumble forward. The chain in her hand disappeared as she spun her head to look at the archer. Her eyes were wide with uncharacteristic confusion and surprise.

"D-don't hurt her… please… no more… just… stop." Ashe quickly withdrew into herself. Whatever had come over her had passed and she would now surely receive a punishment. But none came. LeBlanc just stared at her pet, not even bothering to correct her positioning. The room was silent for minutes, or at least as silent as it could be with Kayle's pained whimpering being audible to all.

Leblanc finally broke her gaze, darting her eyes along the ground in thought. She abruptly turned her full body to face the freljordian. Ashe took a cautious half step back, but LeBlanc stayed in one place.

"Songbird." The mage began, her tone betraying no emotion or hidden motive. "Get up."

"Miss… tress?" Kayle huffed, her body slowly moving out of its curled form.

"I said get up." LeBlanc repeated herself, not so much as glancing at the downed angel.

Kayle let out a small grunt of acknowledgement and slowly scrambled her garishly bruised body into a position to pick herself up. Her face exploded with expressions of agony as she began to rise up, her movement regularly interrupted by bursting into huffs of muffled cries and screams. Even when she did get to her feet she was unable to accomplish anything other than a slouch that did nothing to hide her now plentiful bruises and cuts. She was hurt. Badly.

"Songbird. Your sister has asked me to stop punishing you. Would you like that?" LeBlanc asked, ignoring the damage her pet had sustained.

"I- misttress?" Kayle asked, confusion overtaking pain in her swollen eyes.

"Would you like me to stop beating you?" LeBlanc lazily repeated.

"I-I… y-yes?" The angel winced.

"Alright then, I'm finished with you for now. Go back to your room now. I will send the nurse up shortly to tend to you. You are grounded, you may not leave your room for the rest of the month. You will have your meals brought to you. I will come visit you later to discuss this with you further." The mage coldly explained as if this was average business.

"I- than- thank you mistress!" Even with her bruised and broken face, Kayle's smile still managed to be beautiful and warm.

"Don't thank me, thank your sister."

"Oh… er…" Kayle retracted slightly before awkwardly turning to face Ashe. "Th-thank you Ashe." For a moment the two pets just stared at each other, both unsure of what emotion they should be feeling at the moment.

"It's… no problem…" Ashe responded.

"Er…o-okay then…" Kayle sputtered. She began to limp away, taking over a full silent minute to exit.

"If you need help getting to your room, please ask one of the servants for assistance." LeBlanc called back out, smiling coyly, no doubt enjoying the reassurance that her beating had been so effective.

"Now then poro." LeBlanc suddenly spun around to face the remaining pet.

"Go clean yourself up, and don't miss supper alright?" She cracked a grin.

"Al-alright." Ashe feebly replied.

LeBlanc gave a happy nod of assurance, a subtle, yet clear indication she approved of her poro's compliance. "Good girl." She happily chimed. "At least I only have to worry about one disobedient pet!"

Those words set every one of Ashe's hairs on edge. A surge of vigor shoot through her, after gyrating in place for a small delay, she found the strength to rush to pick up her discarded dressings.

"But one thing Ashe." Like her sister a few moments earlier; the archer froze up in horror. Since being "inducted" into the ranks of LeBlanc's animals, her real name – her _human_ name was only used when something was wrong.

LeBlanc's smile extended and straightened itself into a blissful grin Ashe had previously only seen worn by a particularly sadistic black and red clown.

"I'm happy to see you concerned for the wellbeing of your sister, but if you ever try to tell me what to do again I'll sell you to a brothel." She huffed a laugh as if she had just remembered the funniest joke, but wanted to keep it to herself. "Understand?"

"But you… I understand." Whatever willpower she had started the day with, it was well depleted now. Ashe began to slink out of the room; to her relief, LeBlanc made no attempt to speak to her – or interact with her in anyway at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Soraka asked for the fifth time.

Ashe looked up from her plate containing her daily supper. Today it was grilled vegetables with some seasoned rice. Despite enjoying the taste of the dish; she had barely touched any. She'd successfully managed to forget where she even was or doing, instead preferring to replay her confrontation with her sister in her mind constantly.

She let herself sigh as she was reminded of the present circumstances. The time had finally come for her daily meal and she was in the same small room she always ended up in every day. Seemingly a low rent version of the parlor where she had first met her sisters, the pets' dining room had the bare minimum of lifeless furniture, dull lighting, and the heat of a simple fireplace to call itself comfortable. According to Soraka, the lack of anything interesting in the room was intended to encourage interaction between her pets and provide an incentive for good behavior in the form of the privilege of dining in the more eloquent sections of the domain, or even with mistress herself occasionally.

"Yes 'raka, I'm fine. I told you." She answered, not hiding how bored she was with the question. She paused to consider her next words, but instead decided to look back downwards, poking at her food to give the impression she was about to eat. As unappealing as feasting felt now, she was even less inclined to have a heart-to-heart with the satyr, and eating seemed as good an excuse as any other.

"Well… okay." Soraka slumped her shoulders down. "It's just – "

Ashe began to roll her eyes at the Starchild's continued speech, but stopped herself just before it became noticeable.

"I know how… er… mean Kayle can get and I just wanted to make sure-"

"Soraka!" The archer shouted, spooking the support into flinching back.

_Come on Ashe! _She suddenly felt herself ashamed. _You've dealt with politicians and warrior kings alike and got them to follow you. You can mollify a single satyr can't you?_

"I – 'raka trust me, I'm fine." Ashe drummed up the most reassuring voice she could. "Yes I'm a bit shaken up, but I'll get over it fine, so please stop worrying about it okay?" She forced her lips into a crude smile.

Soraka returned a smile of her own, however hers was undoubtedly genuine. "Okay. That's good."

_Good. Finally I can hear myself think again. _Ashe sunk down into her seat.

"W-well then…" Soraka's voice popped up again.

_Nonono, SHUT UP_

"About the part with you playing with kayle… er. Could we do some of that?"

If Ashe had been eating, she would have chocked. "What!?" she snapped in annoyed confusion.

"Aw C'mon! Every time we play it's really just me doing everything, I love you sis, but it's kinda dull sometimes. I wanna see you being assertive!"

_Oh I'll show you assertive if you don't leave me alone. _Her thoughts raced nervously.

_No! I can't hurt her, she's my sister._

_I – mean, she's my friend… and I saw how well that worked for Kayle. _

_Right, I should play with her _

_What? No! Not right now._

_Well then I should just –_

_Shut up and focus Ashe! 'raka is about to do something reckless for sure!_

The mental warning came a bit late, by the time life returned to Ashe's eyes the satyr was already hovering right above her wearing her typical innocent smile.

"R-raka… look." Ashe shifted in her seat as the support knelt down onto her.

"Hey it's okay Ashey! I'll even get us started okay?" Her voice was warm, almost enough to clear Ashe's mind of its worry; unfortunately for Soraka, the slow wet kiss she placed on her sister's forehead prevented that.

_Stop stop play stop stop it_

"S-stop it 'raka." Ashe mewled, suddenly only having power in her body to speak.

The starchild had no response. She continued to place kisses across Ashe's upper body and trembling face. Without needing to look she moved Ashe's food tray to the edge of the seat so she could position herself even closer.

_Stop Sister play sex no stop leave play give in _

Ashe lopped her head to the side, giving her partner ample room work her mouth on her own neck. Her muscles loosened up the moment contact was made.

_Feels good. Her pace is slower than Kayle's, that's nice… _Ashe smiled.

_Kayle? _Her smile waivered. _I'm… I'm not…. Like this…_

Soraka's hand suddenly pressed hard against Ashe's torso. What normally would have brought about another surge of lust instead wiped all that had accumulated away.

_I'm not like this, I'm not like her! I can't… be doing this. _

With an audible grunt of effort Ashe sat herself up, seizing a hold of her sister's arm just as it had begun to move downward to her thighs.

"Aaaashe!" Soraka pouted, her tone even more childlike than normal. "C'mon, don't tell me you don't want this."

"N-no!" Ashe began to push the satyr off, meeting surprisingly strong resistance. "Get off of me! Not today!"

"I don't know where this is coming from but – unff!" Soraka managed to slip around Ashe's arms, falling back down on top of her. "Here I'll help!" she happily volunteered. Her fingers ran lightly across the outline of Ashe's sex. Even through the fabric, the electric pinching feeling was enough to send the Archer into a fit of shivering. "LeBlanc told me this is your favorite." The support grinned mischeviously.

_Leb…. Leblanc? LEBLANC!_

Ashe's body surged to life, every muscle in her body tightening at once. Before she could utter her surprise, Soraka found herself being squeezed tightly on both her shoulders. In one fluid motion the starchild was thrown off the archer's body as it rose out of the seat. Soraka landed with an audible expression of pain, but further words were lost on her upon seeing the rage in her sister's face glaring down at her.

"I SAID NO SORAKA! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Ashe exploded. Her voice must have been loud enough to feel, as the support tensed up after each word.

"I'M NOT – I'M NOT PART OF THIS, I DON'T WANT TO DO THESE THINGS. JUST LEAVE – just leave… me…" Ashe's anger dissipated into nonexistence at the sight beneath her. Soraka - the starchild, champion of the League of Legends and world reknound mage was on the ground nearly naked quivering in fear.

_Oh god no_

"L-let me help you up…" Ashe nervously proposed, dropping down to her knees to give her hand. Ultimately though, she had to resort to outright lifting the satyr up by her seemingly lifeless arm. Upon getting to her feet, Soraka began staring hard at the floor; either unwilling or unable to return Ashe's gaze, her expression was a constantly shifting storm of emotions; one moment she was expressing sadness, the next anger – leaving Ashe at a disadvantage at knowing how to approach a dialogue with her.

"I-I – you're mad Ashe. I- I'll leave now…" the satyr said, clearly on the verge of breaking into tears.

_No… don't cry… I'm not like that I swear!_

"I- soraka… please." Ashe pleaded, fidgeting forward to comfort her sister. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm – "

"No!" Soraka leapt back. "I'll leave now, it's fine. D-don't worry I promise I won't say anything to Leb." Before Ashe could bring another word to protest the support was already half way through the door. It slammed shut hard; slowly the sounds of her weeping became increasingly distant until Ashe stood alone in silence.

The only sensation Ashe was aware of now was that suddenly it was very hard to stand, though she could not discern why. Surely it would be too difficult to go running after the support with her legs as weak as this, with a twinge of reluctance she turned away from the door. Before she could throw herself back into the chair however her foot brushed against something sharp. Glancing down she saw several shards of dishware and food scattered on the ground. It seemed that in her struggle with the Starchild, her plate had been knocked to the floor. With a heavy sigh ashe knelt down to begin cleaning, she would surely be punished for leaving a mess after all.

_What did I just do? _The words in her head came suddenly, but barely took root, rushed away in a flood of conflicting emotions. The only thing she could keep her mind on was cleaning. She grabbed up the largest shards first.

_I did nothing wrong, I needed to get rid of her. _ She shoveled the now cold rice into a pile in the palm of her other hand.

_She was only trying to help… _ Some of the spices and sauces had sunk into the carpet, she would have to return later to deep clean that.

_She was trying to violate me. For her own pleasure. _A smaller shard had embedded itself in her fingertip.

_But it felt good for me too… I should have just let it happen._ She winced as she was finally able to remove the piece, she bled out a few drops that she licked away, better that than risk spreading blood on the furniture.

_No, that would have been giving in to it… to HER, just like the other two. _An oddly uncomforting clanging sound came from the waste bin as everything was dumped into it.

Ashe crashed down on her chair again, sighing deeply at the ceiling. _Look at me, trying to make sense of any of this. When people think they're pets how am I supposed to handle any of that? Maybe I should got easier on myself._

_Pets… that's what they are now aren't they? The Soraka I knew would have never just let me get violent with her like that, and she definitely wouldn't cry. She was so strong and now she's… like this. And Kayle, I don't know what to think of her…_

"Am… I going to end up like them? Am I going to become someone else?" She asked aloud, vainly hoping for some comforting answer to come from the empty air.

_No. I will not become a pet, I will escape from here…_

Ashe's eyes shot open. "Escape." She said so quiet she didn't even hear the word herself.

_I was going to escape… but… I haven't…. _for all of Ashe's desire to be free from LeBlanc's nightmare, for all her hours spent thinking up ways to leave the mansion and return to her home, for all of her daydreams of exacting revenge on the mage in wonderfully bloody ways, she hadn't actually done all that much to show it.

Ashe lurched forward, bringing her eyes to a focused glare at the door.

_Why? Why am I still here? I have to get out! Why didn't I try anything?_ Ashe at once knew the answer to the question.

_I…It's been controlling me without me even noticing... making me forget about leaving. No more. I will not let it control my thoughts any longer. I will escape from here do you hear me!?_

_Who's "you?" I should calm down. It's not that I haven't been fighting, I've been playing along with her game, waiting for a moment to act._

_Bullshit. I've been letting her do whatever she wants because I'm a weak willed idiot. Well no more, I'm done "playing along."_

_What am I saying? I will be punished if I'm no-_

_NO! I… will… go… home… _Ashe pushed her hands together, forming a tight grip around each other.

"I'm getting out of here." She growled.

A/N: Whew! Had to rework most everything here after realizing nothing flowed right. Sorry for no sex, but adding any for its own sake I fell would have come out forced. Anyway, not entirely satisfied with the presentation here, I liked the premise of it all, character interactions and talking, but I don't think I handled parts of it well (except for two parts in particular i actually feel proud of!) Also I'm still terrible at prose. Not to say it wasn't enjoyable as all hell, like I said, it's actually really fun writing Kayle and this was certainly a unique situation to write everyone in. Poor angel :( Ashe was actually really challenging it's hard to balance a character having consistency while at the same time having their mind being tampered with and unraveling. I think I might browse some writing forums a bit before tackling next chapter. I actually really look forward to hearing what you have to say about this one; I'm not entirely sure how to present what happens next, and I think hearing feedback will help me lay out some plans. As always thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!


	10. Escape - Part 1

_Again._

_ Really? I'm sure I've got it by now…_

_ No. I'm not taking any chances. I have to make sure I've mastered this._

Ashe breathed in deep, raising her tired arms for – what was it? The thirtieth time? She exhaled slowly, making sure to commit the feeling of the soft current of her own breath passing over the smooth skin of her arms all the way to her fingers to memory. Her face twinged, despite all of her practice she continued to struggle with the initial moments – still the unmistakable chill crawling over her arms proved it was working this time.

_ Alright - now!_

She curled her fingers inwards toward her palm. Another cold sensation passed through, but this time it was fleeting, passing in a heartbeat. It was followed by a cyan flash that lasted have as long.

_Did it…_

Ashe squinted, the abysmal artificial lighting struggled to reach the furthest corners of Ashe's room – her new room technically - another reward she'd been granted in the meantime. As privately pleased she was with the extra space and her new overwhelmingly plush love seat, what ashe really cared about was that It was right on the edge of the mansion. The outside world was just beyond this one wall of thick oak and stone. Although after the archer's practice through the night, ice now also made up a portion.

_There!_

Ashe smiled. It was faint, but she could definitely make out a small patch of fresh frost on the wall. It had taken nearly a month, with every single moment of her private time had been spent practicing, but here was proof that it had paid off: she could use her magic again.

_Good… again._

_Again?! What am I saying? I'm way too tired, I should get some rest, leave this for tomorrow maybe…_

_No! Shut up!_ The collar's voice spoke more frequently these days, but in turn it was becoming increasingly easy to discern from her own thoughts – and with the right amount of willpower - ignore.

_Have to keep this up… have to be sure I can get it right._

_For how long? How much is enough?_

_I don't know… until Soraka arrives._

_That could be hours! I really should grab a quick wink of sleep at least…_

Before she could fall into another debate with herself she heard the door creak open. For a moment Ashe thought it might be her captor or her favored pet and started to form the appropriate snarl, but that wasn't possible. The mage was spending the week in the city - more specifically the Black Rose's sanctum – while she and her cohorts finalized their plans regarding Ionia's militarization. Notably she had made a point of bringing her songbird with her. No doubt the judicator was having the time of her life being finally free from her room. Ashe didn't really care what those two did though, as long as they were away. All she cared about right now was her other sister; who now peeked nervously into the room.

"Hey?" Soraka cautiously entered. "You up?"

Ashe nodded "Good timing." She let her body go to ease.

"Thanks!" Soraka beamed her signature innocent smile. "Um… for what?"

"You'll see."

"Oooh, mysterious!" Soraka giggled. "Anyway I brought the things-" Soraka stared into space. "Oh I left them behind!" She threw her hands to grasp the sides of her head. "How could I do that!?"

"It's alright." Ashe sighed, she'd long given up holding her sister to any form of expectation. "I'm willing to wait here a bit longer."

"S-sorry sis. I'll be right back!"

Ashe made sure her groaning went unheard. Since her owner and elder sister's departures Soraka had become increasingly unsure of herself and absent minded. Ashe had a solid idea as to the cause of this, but she refrained herself from bringing the matter up. She didn't need the support answering for herself, she needed her as focused as she could be.

"Here!" Soraka returned, greeted by Ashe's fake smiling of reassurance and seemingly not being any the wiser. "It's not all of them, but I think we can make something work!" She lugged a large container in her arms just above the ground. It clattered noisily as an assortment of beauty instruments, makeups, and clothing jostled around inside. Ashe hadn't been able to get the Starchild to speak to her after their unfortunate meeting a month prior. Only by mentioning that she desired a makeover was she able to set up this meeting.

"I have the upmost confidence in your abilities, after all you look wonderful." Ashe nodded, moving toward her sister.

"R-really? Thank you!" Soraka continued to eat up compliments, nearly dropping the collection in her excitement.

"It's no problem. I just want to –"

"Oh what do you think about his one!?" Soraka abruptly flung a lime green fabric from the box, hitting her sister directly in the face. Ashe allowed her face to twitch in annoyance as the cloth fell to her feet. She could now make out that it was a single lingerie piece, it was obvious where Soraka's head was at the moment.

"What do you think sis?" Soraka was already on the ground picking the garment up. "It's certainly better than that plain thing." She nodded downwards at Ashe's garments. Ashe hadn't even really been aware of her attire until it was pointed out. Now that she thought about it though, a simple white blouse seemed… somehow wrong.

_She's right, this is so boring. LeBlanc won't even look at me like this, I should try for something cuter or – DAMMIT_

Ashe clenched her fist, crushing the fabric. "I… don't think green is my color." She managed to contain her anger. "Now hold on –"

"Are you sure? Well I guess we should start with your hair anyway huh?" The satyr moved over to rummage through her supplies, picking out a pair of scissors first.

Ashe lunged down, taking hold of Soraka's hand and knocking the tool to the ground. The satyr needed to be reeled in now before the task could completely enthrall her. Soraka's arm squirmed, weakly pulling back in an attempt to free her hand. She formed a small annoyed pout when Ashe refused to let go. "Um…You want to start with something else?"

"No…I… 'raka,.. Listen I didn't ask you here for… er… this." Ashe paused, becoming aware of a harsh pounding on her chest hard that interfered with her ability to even speak; a small amount of focus revealed that it was just her own heartbeat.

"H-here. I'll show you." Without another word she stood and moved over to the far wall. Ashe swallowed hard, pressing her palms flat against the smooth stone.

"Ashe?" Soraka began to pick herself up.

_Quiet 'raka! _Ashe nearly shouted, instead getting by with just a grimace. _Focus… feel the mana…_

Slowly the cold stone began to feel increasingly warm by comparison to her fingertips as Ashe let her essence flow down her arms. A small tingling sensation assaulted her palms as she saw the first traces of frost appear. In seconds the thin layer of white had spread to encompass an area roughly the size of an actual poro. Ashe pressed harder, straining her muscles.

_This is hard… I should take a moment to rest… _

"Ashe, are you alright? Did you not want to do this today?"

_Yeah… I should take a break, play with her for a bit…_ Ashe let up a bit of pressure.

_Wait…no…. that's not… NO!_

Ashe threw her body forward as if raw force could break through the wall alone. The tingling intensified to the point that it felt like needles were impaling her entire arms length-wise. Resisting the urge to scream, she pressed yet even harder forward. 

_Just have to…_

Ashe's face strained, were it not for her long night of practice she'd be on the ground from over exertion by now. The coat underneath her palms thickened at a steady pace until suddenly the piercing feeling was gone, leaving only a shrill cold. Ashe slowly pulled her hands away, revealing a patch of reflective ice on the wall.

"I… did it…" she whispered to herself.

"Aaashe, you're weirding me out!" Soraka laughed like it was some kind of in joke between the two of them.

"Soraka – 'raka!" Ashe suddenly bounded over to her sister. "I did it!" She grabbed hold of the Satyr's arms and maneuvered into a tight hug with her.

"Sister…" Soraka's voice was mellower than Ashe had ever heard it. Ashe slowly ceased nuzzling the satyr's neck and released the embrace before awkwardly backing away.

"Um… sorry about that."

"Don't be!" Soraka exclaimed, her tone back to normal. "You haven't ever done that before outside of playing… it was really nice!"

"Er… right, but look! I did it 'raka!" Ashe turned to present the frosted handprints on the wall.

Soraka's eyes widened. "That's… magic… but – th-that's great Ashe…" her pitch once again going low, not that Ashe noticed as she was running back to the spot.

"Give me one sec!" Ashe pressed her arms out once again, syncing up with the prints perfectly. The ice spread quickly, letting satisfying cracking and creaking sounds as it advanced to both the ceiling and floor. Ashe stepped away, taking a welcome break to catch her breath. Now there was no indication there had ever been a wall before her, only a thick translucent layer of crystal remained.

"Whady'a think of that?" Ashe grinned.

"It's… amazing Ashe." Soraka responded, "But… how-"

"Did I do it?" ashe chimed. "Practice, lots and lots of practice. I don't know how Leblanc cut of my mana, but it clearly wasn't permanent, I think I'm almost back to my full strength!" She finished with a prideful puff of her chest.

"That's um… great sis!" Her voice notably shaking. "So what… what are you gonna do?"

"One word? Escape!" Ashe answered, happily oblivious to Soraka's uncertainty.

"Wha-What!?" Soraka gasped, instantly losing power in her legs, collapsing seemingly painfully into a seat on the ground.

"Yeah… I expected you to be surprised." Ashe said, half joking. "But watch, okay?"

With a smirk that could rival LeBlanc's. Ashe turned again to the frozen stone. She only needed one arm this time; gently resting her fingertips on the crystal she then shunted her arm forward. Another ear piercing crack echoed out, startling the Archer into jumping back and the Starchild into ducking down to the floor. A decimeter deep gash now spread across the entire length of the ice patch, sprouting off an uncountable number of smaller cracks and rends in a myriad of directions.

"That's… it should have…"Ashe trailed off into mummers as she ran her fingers along the scar.

"Um Ashe… why did you freeze the wall? A-and what… what did you mean by escape?" Soraka nervously asked as if she didn't already know.

"Quiet. Hold on." The harsh tone sent her sister into a submissive silence.

Ashe palmed around the surface rapidly, it was definitely rough and jagged in some areas, but still very much whole all together.

_What did I do wrong? It should have been enough._ _All of my practice and this is all I can do? Maybe I was wrong, I really am weak after all. Just like she said. If she were here she'd laugh and insult me and – and - punish me. Punish... that's right…right now I'm a bad girl… _

"NOO!" Ashe pulled back, her screams loud enough to cause pain in the satyr's ear. "NO! NO! NO! GAAH!" She launched her fist into the deepest part of the gash. Her fist twitched as the first droplets of blood began to run down the ice.

"I'm not – I'm not…" Ashe angrily huffed, totally unaware of any pain. "Why- would-" A booming cracking sound overtook her voice. The marks on the ice began to creep out once again. A small chip fell from the very top – where the ceiling began. It bounced quietly on the ground. Ashe slowly retracted her arm in a series of fidgets and tucked it tightly into her chest. She didn't have time for any other actions, a final set of rends appeared suddenly. The wall was now clearly segmented into pieces. A chunk in the middle fell on its own, shattering apart loudly upon impact.

Ashe reacted sluggishly, a lingering sense of disbelief giving her pause after each movement, but eventually she had shoved away all of the shards, some falling inwards at her feet others fell on the outside. The newborn sunlight was a welcome sight that Ashe allowed herself to gaze at in awe. She never had a moment of free time to appreciate LeBlanc's personal domain before. She had grown used to the grandeur of the mansion, but having only been outside a handful of times and even then for only minutes per trip she'd never gotten a feel of the grounds outside of her sister's glowing descriptions.

The immediate perimeter – on this side of the property at least – was the garden, a dense mesh of pleasantly arranged flora flowed along a series of stone pathways interspaced with seclusions reserved for perfectly white gazebos and chairs. The current flavor: a dark pink Astilbe populated most of the patches, but it took little effort to pick out purple, red, and blue among the sea of petals. The freljordian could vaguely make out their aroma even from two stories high, it was pleasant scent, something she never could experience in her snow covered homelands. But Ashe ignored the sensation in favor of setting her sights further, past the edge of the garden and across a few kilometers of pure green fields, just on the edge of her vision was the lining of the forest trail that would lead into the city.

"I did it." Ashe managed a half smile. "This is it 'raka. Our chance out."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Soraka shambled in place.

"I told you I would get us out of here. I'm sorry it took me so long. But we're safe now, we can go home." Ashe moved in to wrap her "sister" into her arms, only to have the satyr slip underneath and back away, her eyes looked like an actual lamb's that had become lost in lightning storm.

"'Raka? 'raka it's okay, she can't hurt us right now. We can leave, but we have to go now. I know you're scared but -"

"Y-you-you." Soraka's body trembled. "You don't know anything about me!" Her voice – while shaking- was harsh and scathing, unlike anything Ashe had heard from her before. This wasn't the deceiver's meek pet speaking, she was the Starchild.

"You said you would stay with me! You promised! I thought you cared about me!"

"I – I do…" Ashe responded shyly.

"No you don't! How stupid do you think I am?!" Her shouting dipped slightly into screeching. You never want to spend any time with me when we aren't playing, and even then you barely do anything! And you are rude to mistress and - and – you are just the worst!"

"Just – calm down…" Ashe attempted to move to comfort the support, but ultimately just fidgeted her hands awkwardly.

"No! I've been patient and nice to you for months! But just when I thought you finally were like us you say you want to leave me? You want to leave her? I just wanted a sister, why couldn't you just be that for me!"

"Soraka… listen to yourself. We aren't sisters. And you aren't…you aren't a… pet. We can leave now. We can get help and-"

"Shut up! I _am _a pet, I am Mistress LeBlanc's pet lamb! Why don't you get that?! I- I _like _it here and I love her! I don't want to leave and I want you with us sis!"

"Stop – stop saying that! We're not sisters! We-we're not even the same species!"

Soraka's eyes became less fierce. "But… we… you're just like kayle after all…" she nearly pouted.

"Soraka!" Ashe stepped forward. "I'm nothing like her, I'd never hurt you, I'm trying to help you."

Soraka shook her head rapidly. "You still aren't listening… I don't want your "help" all I wanted was a sister! Someone I could spend my time with, I get lonely without LeBlanc, Kayle hates me, the servants ignore me." She let out a quick huff of a laugh. "I thought you would be different. Kayle was right, I am naïve. I couldn't help at all in the end. I even went through the trouble of blocking your mana." Soraka gestured to the hole to the archer's side. "And even that didn't stop you. Even though-"

Ashe's head rose sharply. "What?"

The starchild's frustration was flushed way instantly leaving her face with virtually no color besides its usual hue. "I – mean…"

"_YOU_ sealed my mana?" Ashe moved in closer.

"I- I- y-yes?" Soraka sunk down. "Wh-when… on our first night together… while you were sleeping - AAH!"

The archer's hands slammed tightly onto Soraka's shoulders. "But you…I trusted you so why would you… _WHY?!" _

"I-I thought it would help… if you couldn't use magic it'd be harder to escape and maybe you'd give into LeBlanc sooner… I just didn't want you doing something foolish and making things harder for yourself." A small part of her earlier confidence resurfaced.

"My first day here… I tried to freeze a door… I would have been able to escape..." Ashe squeezed harder, eliciting a wince from the satyr, but nothing more. "If it wasn't for you I would be free."

"Ashe, please. I didn't want you getting punished." Soraka squirmed in place.

"I… trusted you… I hoped you'd be stronger than this." Her grip suddenly released. "You really are lost. Fine then. Be with your beloved owner." Ashe quickly shoved the Soraka back without a hint of emotion, the satyr couldn't gain balance in time and fell to the ground.

"Ashe! Just –"

"SHUT UP!" Ashe shot back. "Just sit there and be useless! I'm leaving." She moved to the newly created entrance, taking care to step over the puddles of now melting ice.

"Y-you can't! You can't leave!" Soraka scrambled back to her feet, immediately launching herself into a lunge at the archer with both arms outstretched.

_WHAP – _the impact of fist on cheek echoed. Soraka fell to the side instantly, the little fortitude she had left was used just to pull her head up to face her attacker. Ashe calmly seethed in silence. Her fist remained clenched despite its impact area already reddening on the Starchild's purple face.

"I. am. Leaving." Ashe turned away – the support was not worth her attention anymore. She peered down to the grounds. It was a long drop, but she figured with the proper precautions and timing she'd be fine.

"Feh." She spat. A cyclone took form around her left arm, it started small, but soon enough the strength of itss winds were blowing her hair wildly into the air. A crystalline formation took root on her shoulder and spread itself erratically across the entire limb.

"Perfect." She praised, flexing her icy buckler as freely as if it were skin, it wasn't even cold to her.

"Ashe please!" Tears were starting to creep downward the support's face. "D-don't go. If – if you leave-"

Ashe grimaced, not daring to turn back. "I'll be back… 'raka. I'll save you. Take care of yourself until then."

_Sister_

She leaned out suddenly, letting gravity pull her down into a stable and strong fall, like an icicle. The rush of wind and later thorns and leaves in her face was an unwelcome experience to be sure, but it could not compare to the turmoil her home or the league had put her through. At the perfect moment, she curled her muscles. The ice shielding on her arm crashed hard against the ground. Some shards broke off and scattered themselves across the nearby pavement, but the whole remained close to its original form. Without even recognizing the residual pain, she quickly maneuvered her arm into a fine arc and tucked the rest of her body into a rough sphere. Her momentum transferred seamlessly from a fall into a clean roll that sent her a good few meters forward.

Ashe spent longer than she would have like getting herself up. Even with her ice protecting her from serious injury her whole body ached in just the same way she reckoned as if she had just been on the receiving end of the Shard of the Monolith's signature full body tackle. She snapped a grin. It had been a while since she had thought about the league, or in fact anything from her old life – no, her _true_ life. Perhaps she was already starting to break free from the spell's effect.

She dusted herself off the best she could. Staring toward the tree line in the distance, she felt a violent chill wash over her. She wasted no time in ripping her bracer off – it was mostly shattered now anyway, but the cold still remained, infecting her entire body. For a moment, her head tugged in the direction of the wall behind her before snapping back. The icy sensation disappeared. It would be quite the journey, but she was finally going home.

It had been a few minutes, but it felt like hours for the Starchild. She finally forced her limbs to pick her body off the floor. She crawled slowly and lankily - like a rag doll being dragged across the floor – towards the breach. "Ashe… Sis..." She sobbed to no one.

She nervously looked out into the dawn. Through her tears she could make out her sister's form moving away – and not looking back. She could have yelled out, ran to alert the staff, or maybe even fire off a bolt of magic; but she didn't. She just watched as the Frost Archer broke her promise to be there for her – to love her.

"Le-Mistress…" She trembled harshly, her purple skin contracting into sharp bumps. "Is gonna be so mad."

A/N: Okay so sorry for this being so long. Uni, 2 jobs, and worst of all: pokemon GO aren't exactly helping. Let me first say this isn't really a two-parter. Part 2 is almost finished as I'm posting this, it's just it's not coming out very good right now so I'm going over it non-stop trying to fix it up. I realized I could split it to give you all something in the meantime so I made a few adjustments and split it here. I hope you understand and enjoy this at least. Part 2 will be posted up within the week – that's a promise. As for this part, I really love Soraka and Ashe together, they're cute and fun to write for; and it was both challenging and exciting to show some more sides to them. Not to mention a bit refreshing to have Ashe. Still trying to work on my prose, namely making it feel organic, there are a few critiques I have, but in the end, I am pleased by this. I'll have more things to say in the next part for sure. As always enjoy and send feedback!


	11. Escape - Part 2

Ashe took a break from her sprint to glance upward. She could barely see any trace of the sun through the thick canopy, just an oppressive amount of glowing chartreuse. Still, she could make out the position of the sphere - it was already noon and she didn't feel like she'd actually made any progress. Clearly LeBlanc had known a better route when she had led Ashe through these parts those months earlier.

_I'm lost Stop Turn back Go back… home_

Ashe smirked, the voice was growing fainter, and –if it was even possible – desperate. The separation from its caster had greatly weakened the charm, soon it would just be a particularly unpleasant memory. Although that was the only thing the archer intended to forget – she would return to this wretched place in due time. She would bring her best soldiers, her fellow champions of the league, and an overwhelming amount of arrows. It wouldn't be that fast though, she first had to make it out of the thicket. Then it would be a matter of making her way to the Avarosan embassy in the capital before being escorted home. A certain phrase regarding journeys of a thousand miles had always been a favorite of the archer.

Ashe slowed down. It was hard to think about vengeance in the middle of running; besides, she could use a breather – and she was plenty far enough away to allow for a short one.

"Soon…" She spoke quietly before erupting into a childlike giggle. "I'm free! I can go home!" She threw her arms into the air in a one woman celebration. At first she sheepishly composed herself, before jittering with even more excitement than before. For the first time in months, acting like this wasn't met with a comment regarding how "cute" she was.

_It's almost over… This nightmare is over…_ She smiled as she dropped herself at the base of a large oak, happily laying her head back and shutting her eyes tight. The sunlight was a welcome experience. She still hadn't fully adjusted to life in a place where the temperature was regularly in the double digits, but she always found the sun's unique form of heat to be so soothing. Back at the manor she had spent many hours when left alone basking in the rays let in from the panes of glass in the playroom – she supposed she would miss that.

_Everyone... I'll get to see you all again! And I- I can come back here and rescue 'raka…_ She nodded in affirmation of her goal.

_Soraka…_

Ashe's smile descended into a faint grin at best.

_I hit her… why did I hit her? I promised I'd save her and I left her there… well I guess I didn't have a choice if she didn't want to go, but still… _

Ashe winced. She could picture it; the Starchild curled into a ball on the floor, crying like a child. She really was helpless without her owner beside her. Indeed, it wouldn't be too long before they were reunited and LeBlanc would devote herself entirely to consoling her pet. Embracing her in a gentle hug with a heavy dose of petting to go with it - letting her feast on her favorite treats before cuddling together in front of a fire place – slowly removing her clothing and softly prodding at her most sensitive spots…

Despite her shivering, the archer felt a wave of heat rushing over her – and it wasn't from the sun. That was exactly the kind of thing the mage would do. Always putting her pets' happiness ahead of all other matters.

Suddenly the grass and dirt beneath her didn't feel anything like its previous softness, instead it was a hundred tiny daggers itching into the archer's skin. She tried to shift herself back into comfort, but only made the sensation worse. Despite the annoyance, all her mind let her think about was her owner's past showings of kindess.

She remembered Leblanc standing worriedly over Kayle, grasping thightly to a wet towel. The angel had been stricken with a horrible fever that week and the deceiver had cleared away her entire schedule of her usual politicking so she could care for her. And how could she forget the celebration of what she was told was Soraka's birthday, the satyr ended up sick herself for a week due to too quickly devouring the mountain of sweets baked for her. Ashe felt a faint desire to laugh, but it was overshadowed by a growing sense of emptiness. She could recount so many times where Kayle and Soraka shared precious moments with the mage, but as for herself she couldn't recall a single one.

Of course LeBlanc regularly proclaimed her love for her poro, but Ashe couldn't think of a single happy memory of their time together – and worryingly, she felt bothered by that. It simply didn't make sense, why had she been excluded from her "owner"'s affection? It wasn't fair, she did everything she was supposed to do. She may have displayed an attitude here or a minor show of rebellion there, but for the most part she was just as obedient as her sisters. Surely she would be getting her share of this treatment soon right?

_N-no. I'm running away… I won't see her again_... As each of those words passed in her mind an increasing weight seemed to fall upon her body.

She would never have a chance at anything like that now. The next time they met it would be with an arrow pointed at the mage's head. She would get no bedside visits nor birthdays; she would never even be touched again – not in the way LeBlanc or the other two did. She would never feel the excitement or raging heat ever again. She would never feel LeBlanc gently stroking her hair, or press her lips so lightly against her own or –

_Ah… _Ashe shuddered.

There were a few happy memories after all – all of the times when LeBlanc would "play" with or reward her, or request to be pleasured. Thinking back to all the times the sorceress had touched her brought only tiny of revulsion, instead drowning her in a numb sense of happiness. She had always felt so wonderful and warm during those times. She really was foolish for ever trying to deny the happiness, perhaps that was the reason she never got the treatment her sisters did; if she fought against such basic pleasures there was no reason for LeBlanc to bother giving her anything more. But it didn't matter now – she was never going to feel that way again. Now she would have to make do with her lawful husband repeatedly failing to provide her any satisfaction night after night.

Ashe sighed deeply.

_Never again No more …no One last time_

The twisted artificial thoughts illicited a pang of something akin to guilt deep in Ashe's subconscious, but nothing more in the form of resistance. Instead the words slowly grew in vulgarity – interspliced with flashbacks to LeBlanc's games.

_Naked _ LeBlanc would force the archer to undress slowly

_Touch _ She would run her fingers across Ashe's most sensitive spots, never longer or harder than a fleeting tickle.

_S-Sex _ Invariably the mage would grow bored, tounges and fingers would carress nipples and massage sexes. But it was never dirty or frantic, just passionate and pure.

"Aah." Ashe breathed aloud. "D-dammit." Her lips were the only part of her still showing defiance to what was happening. A crushing heat had already filled her entire body, her legs slipped about as struggling on the slickest ice, and her face was just a panting blankness.

Her arms shot dorward faster than any arrow, frantically pulling her blouse up until her soft, shaven entrance was fully exposed to the air. Contradicting that energy, her right arm slithered down onto her stomach sensually, pressing lightly into the skin with its fingertips. She began methodically massaging the area, the effect was instant – a lightning jolt of bliss shooting across the area of her womb, her lower body shivered wildly in turn. She began to gyrate tiny circles with the tips, moving unperceivably lower towards her groin. She allowed her muscles to gradually relax and ended up gracefully sinking down the tree into the cushion of the grass. Her inner heat - which had been almost unbearable seconds ago – altered itself into a bizarre feeling that could almost be described as refreshingly cool.

_ Yessss_ This was it, the feeling that only the Noxian's spell could induce. And ashe _loved _it. She didn't care that her mind was void of any ideas of escape or rescue; or that fact that she was already dripping proof of her desire onto the ground like an animal. All she cared about was continuing and perfecting the pleasant sensation coursing through her.

Her hand suddenly slid further until it rested right on the upper edge of her sex. Some small part of her was able to hold back, allowing just her index and ring fingers to timidly stretch out to caress the outer sides of the lips. The digit in the middle moved even slower, taking what felt like an eternity to press firmly on the clitoris. For just a moment Ashe's body tensed up. The middle finger began to lightly push at the bit of flesh in the rough pattern of a circle while her hand as a whole pushed down harder, sending small vibrations through the whole organ.

Ashe moaned sweetly as the massage continued. The image of LeBlanc in her head giggled every time the archer made a noise. Seeing her smile, even if it was illusory made Ashe's heart pound strongly for a single beat before another image would take its place. There was LeBlanc wetly lapping at Ashe's fluids, or tightly pinching her nipple between her fingers, even images and feelings of her gently inserting a love flavoured finger into her pet's mouth and letting Ashe savor the sweet taste. Ashe's tongue peaked out of her lips at the thought of the last one.

Ashe increased her pace, swatting and prodding at her button hard enough to come close to pain. The cool heat in her veins fluctuated with no pattern, sending burning flares and freezing chills throughout in rapid succession. Her fingers jittered slightly before all brushing down the curve of the body. She retracted her arm backwards the same way then repeated the first motion. After a few awkward adjustments to the motion her finger tips were soon grinding almost violently against the outer part of her cunt.

Ashe bit down on her lower lip, remaining mostly quiet as the rough ecstasy began to hit her. Various parts of her body shifted and shivered restlessly; her free hand in particular planted itself firmly on the ground – taking an ironclad grip of dirt and grass.

_ Feels…. So good. _ Of course it did, she had become so used to doing this in the past months that the unnatural bliss was no longer strange.

_Then…_ She knew exactly how to make it feel even better.

Her stroking became erratic and random again while her pace steadily dropped back to a gentle massage. This lasted for just moments while the archer caught a handful of needed breaths. She gently prodded her longest finger on the inner part of her the slit.

_Yes… _ an entirely unneeded reassurance, by now this was pure instinct.

She inserted two fingers inwards, curling them slightly. The warm wet flesh feeling of her own walls were still just foreign to her to cause some pause - but soon enough she began the usual wonderful movements, rapidly delivering mini-thrusts with her digits. Her body's squirming gained pattern, now sensually flowing along with the waves of soft pain that now pumped through her.

"Ah –aaahn~" Ashe threw her head back, slamming it against the tree base – not that she noticed.

_Y-yes… YES! Just like that, just like LeBlanc... Le-LeBlanc…_

Ashe grinned wide as empty whiteness overtook her mind. This was the greatest feeling, even if it was fleeting – there was nothing else in the world other than the pleasure. No wars, no politics, only her own personal happiness existed; the deceiver had taught her all about this feeling, and she had reluctantly allowed herself to become addicted to it during her imprisonment. Her free hand moved to her grab at her breast, even through the thin garment she could feel her nipple perked sharply. She toyed it around in small circles the best she could, but although the pulses of lust the movements created were pleasurable – something felt missing.

_This isn't… what it's supposed to feel like here… She – LeBlanc usually… uses her mouth…_

An image of the Deceiver leaning over her pet, lightly nudging Ashe's areola with her tongue flashed into Ashe's mind. She stared deeply with equal part desire and playful malice showing in her beautiful eyes. A faint amount of drool – proof of her lust – could be seen forming just for a moment before she moved her head down to bite at her pet's flesh.

Ashe's body contracted, her fingers stopped their assault.

_Need… need…_

"Leeeeh…" Ashe panted as she resumed her movements.

_ Need… her… need Leblanc. _The thoughts of the deceiver were intoxicating, no longer blank – her mind now flooded with countless visions of the mage. Fingering her, giving her a fresh bowl of food, stroking her head, kissing her, attaching her leash before a walk. Each fantasy had one thing in common – she was always smiling warmly. Ashe barely even felt her lust now, just continuing her actions out of instinct.

_"Good girl poro~" _The phantom mage praised, though Ashe didn't know when the memory was from.

_Am… I a… good girl? Good girls… play like this don't they? _ A transient image of Soraka pleasuring herself after a meal passed.

Ashe's wrist shifted upwards, her hips followed suit – raising a few centimeters off the ground. This felt marginally better and caused a cute moan, but the sensation was otherwise ignored in favour of her thoughts.

_ But, I'm not… I'm a… bad girl aren't I? _Ashe froze in place, the lustful heat in her disappeared immediately, leaving only a vague itching in her lower body and the pain of being short of breath.

_I… I – I am a bad girl… and… bad girls are punished... _Ashe's eyes slowly opened wide. Her hips fell back to the ground, leaving her body nearly motionless on the ground like a discarded toy.

_But why? How am I a bad girl again?_

_ Because I tried to run away. I tried to escape… e-escape? ESCAPE!_

Life surged back into the archer. She launched herself up wards into a clumsy stand, huffing violently.

"E-Escape… I'm…" Ashe muttered, her mind was still filled with clouds, it hurt to think.

"Escaping… I'm escaping!" She suddenly shouted.

"I…" She clenched her fists, suddenly becoming aware of the itching in her still moist groin. "N-no… FUCK NO!" She suddenly spun around, driving her fist straight into the heart of a tree with strength that caused several smaller twigs and leaves to fall. The feedback was immediate; she screamed in pain, flinging her hand away, spreading droplets of blood in all directions.

"I'm still not – I'm still not…" She lightly closed her other hand around her bleeding knuckles. Between the desire still raging in her lower body, the pain in her cracked fingers, and now the stinging tears forming in her eyes – she didn't feel anything. She lifelessly pressed her fingertips against the snowflake sigil on her collar, coloring it red.

_ As long as… I'm wearing this. I'm still under the spell, I'm not free as long as I have it…then I have to… then I have to get rid of it, or better… destroy it! – GAAH!_

Ashe could feel something again, a sensation of something akin to massive claws tearing into her neck all the way through. She fell to the ground immediately, screaming and scratching at the phantom spikes.

_ OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD _ Her body spasmed wildly, kicking up dirt and grass. In just a few seconds it felt like her head had been ripped clean off several times. Nothing in her life – not during her wars for Freljordian unity, not in her battles in the league, not even her beatings at the hands of the mage – nothing had ever felt as horrible as this.

_PLEASE MAKE IT STOP_ She couldn't even manage to verbalize the plea. _SOMEONE HELP ME MAKE IT STOP SAVE MAKE IT STOP HURTS SO BAD I'LL DIE HELP SAVE ME MISTRESS SAVE ME!_

Ashe didn't feel anything anymore. It was like the pain was never there at all. She spent several minutes lying on the ground crying, not thinking a single concrete thought. Eventually though she managed to power her way into sitting at the base of a tree. She spent an even longer time gently stroking the metal around her neck.

"What… was that?" She eventually managed to ask.

_ Some kind of… defense? I said I'd destroy it… Can't believe I never tried to do that before. Can't believe I let myself fall to it so easy either. Can I really do this? Of course… of course I can. Look, when I get back home I'll have my court mages undo this damn thing. _

Ashe flinched, fearing another round of retribution from the collar, but nothing happened. She eventually picked herself up and began marching again. She made an effort to think of nothing except navigation, she wasn't sure what it was, but there was an unmistakable nagging feeling that she had thought something terrible earlier and had no desire to revisit whatever it was. She just marched.

Ashe sighed in relief. The signpost in front of her confirmed it – this was Noxus's political capital. She really didn't need the sign though, the entire pavilion around her was filled with elegant multistoried gothic structures that rivaled LeBlanc's mansion. And scurrying in-between the miniature palaces we swarms of overly dressed aristocrats and politicians. Ashe had only seen this side of town once, during a "walk" but it still stood out in her memory as being the one part of the city she could actually stand being in.

_ Maybe I should have made more diplomatic trips here… at least then I'd know where I am._ She thought with a frown as she scanned the rooftops with her eyes. The Avarosan Embassy and its dealings were a mere formality at best; of all the tribes in the Frelijord, only the Winter's Claw could hope to have any ties to Noxus. Knowing this, Ashe had usually just sent Tryndamere or Volibear to handle such futile matters. – A failure of her duties that she now regretted as she wandered about aimlessly, looking hopelessly for some trace of her destination.

After hours of letting the hot pavement cut away at her barefeet she was granted a respite. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of her clan's insignia, fluttering on a blue banner atop the entrance of one of the buildings. She pushed past the pain and entered a sprint towards the small castle. Her not so quiet cheers caught the attention of the knight standing in front of the gates.

"Stop there." He shouted, lowering a spear into Ashe's view. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I- What?" Ashe slid to a stop.

_ This is the right place right? He's- He's wearing freljordian armor…oh _

Ashe stared down, her blouse was torn and dirtied, to say nothing of the face that she was totally naked besides for it.

_No wonder I got those weird looks… he probably thinks I'm some beggar whore..._

"Oh, um sorry - I'm –"

The knight cut her off with an angry sigh. "This is the Embassy of the Winter's Claw. We have no need of your… er, services here. Now leave. And for the god's sake, cover yourself."

"But I'm..."

_ W-what?_

"W-Winter's Claw?" She didn't intend to whisper. 

"I told you to leave, please I have no desire to –"

"What do you mean The Winter's Claw?!" She didn't intend to shout. "You're wearing my soldiers' armor, flying our flag! What are you talking about?"

The guard tilted his spear at a sharper angle. "Your – soldiers? What are you talking ab-" His eyes shifted from shrewd observation to horror instantly. "You… M'lady!"

He dropped his weapon to the ground, moving quickly he seized Ashe's shoulders.

"Is –Is that you? M'lady?"

"I… I am Ashe. Descendant of Avarosa, Queen of the – hey!" She found herself in the air as the knight pulled her into a strong hug that lifted her from the ground.

"It is you! It is you!" He chanted happily as he flung the archer around through the air.

"Puh- please... put- put me down." She begged. The knight's response was immediate; planting her back and backing away.

"Please. Forgive me your grace." He bowed slightly.

"I – it's fine." Ashe tried to straighten out her outfit. "Now, tell me what do you mean this is The Winter's Claw's embassy? Are you not one of my soldiers?"

The knight eyed his liege inquisitively, before stepping back and staring at the ground in though.

"M'lady… is there a place you feel safe? I gather there is much to talk about."

"What do you mean?" What's going on? L-let me in and we can discuss things."

_ After I take a shower _Ashe grinned.

"I… do not feel that – "

"Dilan!" A gruff voice called from around the corner. "Is that you talking?" Two more knights, making up for the fact that they were seemingly unarmed by being both larger and more muscular than their comrade emerged. One of them appeared to barely be aware of anything, chugging down a flask, pausing only to breath. The other had a different style armor that covered much less of his body; revealing a pattern of scars and tattoos. This man had his eyes locked on Ashe with a dubious smile etched on his bearded face.

"Ohoho!" He chortled. "Found a girl to keep you company Dilan? I knew ya' had it in ya'!"

Ashe didn't have to stare at the uncomfortable sight of them for long, "Dilan" suddenly seized her head and turned it towards him.

"M'lady! Please run as far away from here as you can!" He stared deeply into ashe's eyes with the same passion that she had only seen displayed from her husband and her "older sister."

"I will – one of us will find you, just go and don't trust anyone at first sight!" He shouted, suddenly pushing her away.

But she did not run.

"What? What are you talking about? She pressed further.

"What's this?" the scarred soldier picked up his pace approaching the duo, his partner put his flask back onto his belt and reached for the sword next to it.

"Run M'lady!" Dilan shouted one more time. He rose his spear back up and charged at the other knights. The bearded knight proved to be faster than his size would suggest; seizing hold of the spear's shaft before it could strike flesh, he angled the momentum so that the tip glanced harmlessly against the armored portion of his uniform around the abdomen. He swung his free arm, slamming it hard against Dilan's head, knocking him off balance and entering a brief struggle that ended with the weapon being dropped.

"What in the name of- Guh!" He was interrupted by Dilan's fist impacting his face. The smaller knight positioned himself to send another, but the alcoholic soldier proved just sober enough to tackle him to the ground. Dilan attempted to fight his way back up, but was unable to compete with his opponent's weight and strength.

While they grappled, the scarred knight moved slowly towards ashe.

"Now who is this that you would fight for them Dil?" He asked, noticeable spite in his voice.

Ashe provided no answer or retort, just an angry glare that she maintained as she summoned an ice bow. The knight stopped dead – just making himself an easier target as far as Ashe cared. She channeled another burst of mana, creating an arrow. Neither of her constructs were overly complex or well made compared to her usual work, but at such close range it didn't matter. She pulled the nock against the mana bowstring and pulled back.

"I don't know who you are or what's going on, but I will not hesitate to hurt you if you do not leave me be."

The knight laughed softly. "So that's who you are huh? Who'da thought this would actually happen?"

"Enough." Ashe raised her aim to center on the man's head. "What are you talking about, what is going on? Answer quickly."

"Nothing to explain really. Did you think you could just show back up and pick up where you left off? Being that dumb, it's no matter you lost. Doesn't matter though, gonna need you to come with me _queen_."

The knight charged suddenly. Ashe fired her arrow without thought, but it was too late, the knight managed a feint and the arrow only pierced his shoulder guard. This didn't disrupt the archer though, before the knight could manage any attack of his own he was met with crystal bow slamming into his head. He stumbled a few inches, before falling to his knees. Ashe delievered another melee blow to his skull, sending out a loud cracking sound – both the knight's skull and her bow were now fractured.

Ashe had only a moment to observe her now bisected bow. Her frustrated grumbles were drowned out by the rapidly nearing sound of a man screaming a war cry. She spun around, the drunken soldier had decided to charge her as well and was just feet from her. Ashe thrusted both pieces of her bow straight ahead, this knight was not as agile. The sharpened points easily pierced his armor and entered into his flesh. Not wasting time, ashe retracted her makeshift stakes and thrust them again into the knight's face. One of her weapons shattered on impact, the other tunneled far into the man's face.

His corpse slid off of the ice, leaving a trail of blood on it and making a puddle of it on the ground. Ashe muttered several curses to herself, she wasn't going to get any answers from this one for sure. She tossed what remained of the bow to the ground, it's mana charging was drained already, now it was just a hunk of pointed ice. She looked for her loyal soldier. Dilan was where he previously was only now he wasn't moving. Ashe began to move towards him when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. She was jerked violently around only to meet a metal gauntlet slamming directly into her forehead.

She hit the pavement hard; she managed to lift her head in time to see the steel boot hurdling toward the same location. She barely managed to squirm out of the way and thrust herself up to a staggering stand. Her attacker paused long enough for Ashe to see what she faced. Three more knights, these ones fully armored. One stood back, assisting the beared one back to his feet. Another to the side hoisted a blunted kanabo. The most forefront one seemed unarmed, but still slammed his fist into his palm confidently.

"Is no one here up for talking?" She huffed as the two soldiers slowly advanced. The sound of metal boots on pavement was too loud for just two soldiers to make, Ashe realized they had reinforcements close by.

"Fucking. Hell." She angrily whispered. She removed her hand from her head, letting the new bruise display proudly. A quick channeling of mana created a small but sharp glowing dagger of ice in her hand. She crouched down, ready to cut.

"I've been through worse than anything you can offer."

A/N

Hey! Alright so I know I promised one week, but some pretty bad personal stuff hit and I completely lost my will to write for a good while. Also had to deal with some very nasty weather periodically knocking out my power and internet, slowing progress to a crawl. I don't mean for that to be an excuse though, I am deeply sorry for this.

Anyway about the chapter itself. I never intended to have ashe escape in the first place, the story would have been almost entirely contained in LeBlanc's home, but I realized that would be dull, and I realized that a change of scenery was needed, and this particular route provided a lot better material than anything I originally planned. I'm still struggling with breaking out of my comfort zone style wise, but I think I handled this pretty well. The original pacing for this section was all over the place and I had to expand / shorten just about every other thing. Despite some minor hang ups about certain parts I'm happy with this, it was something different and very fun to tackle. Especially getting to write a confident Ashe again! That's my girl!

As always, enjoy and tell me what you think!


	12. End of an Era

Ashe shivered violently, unintentionally letting out a few pained mumbles. She pulled her cloak in closer to her body - a difficult task considering the sheer number of wool layers she wore. It didn't really matter what she did though, a few hours exposure to Ironspike Mountains's winds and snowfall could suck the heat from even the thickest clothing. The elders all said that she would eventually develop some kind of in-born resistance to the Frelijord's cold, but those words meant boar droppings to the freezing child right now. If not for the crackling fire twice her size in front of her, Ashe would have fallen into a frozen slumber hours ago. In the more "civilized" nations like Demacia and Ionia, an eleven year old girl in such conditions alone was unthinkable, but in the harsh Frelijordian tribes this was worth a stern lecture at best.

"Uuugh!" Ashe whined, a small puff of her breath was visible for a moment in front of her beat red nose.

"WHERE ARE YOU LAZY YORDLE SNAPPER!?" She had heard that insult from one of the grown-ups, she still didn't know what it meant. Her outburst only served in inviting more of the freezing winds into the crevasses of her coat. She recoiled slightly at the biting feeling, but still managed to wriggle closer to the fire. "I'm not gonna share any jerky with you." She pouted.

It was nearly an hour later when a sharp crunching sound began to echo around the tiny firepit. The tiny freljordian snapped to her feet. She summoned all of her concentration to replay her hunting training in her mind. Suddenly she didn't feel cold, and the fangs of the wind were just scratchy at best. She scanned around the area as best she could, but with just the flame behind her and the field of stars above providing light, she couldn't make out anything. Not that she needed to, the noise was drawing closer at a steady pace.

"Who's there?!" She yelled in the apparent direction of the sounds, subtly reaching toward her dagger pocket.

"Y'know in my tribe they teach us not to yell at prey, scares them away y'know?" A girl's voice laughed.

"It's called mercy! I don't wanna hurt anyone if I don't have to!" Ashe huffed, relaxing her stance.

A small black haired girl stepped into view. Her heavy winter clothing was a near match for Ashe's, albeit with a different set of insignia denoting her from another tribe. Despite the ugly greyish green garments, she still struck Ashe as astonishingly beautiful, especially in the way that her silk hair and pale skin reflected off of the firelight.

"Um, what are you staring at?" The girl tilted her head.

"No-nothing!" Ashe shook her head rapidly. "I-I'm just… glad I didn't hurt you after all!"

"You're a lousy hunter Ashe! We don't have time for "mercy" out here." She laughed. "I thought you said you were a prodigy!"

"I-I am Elva!" All the grown-ups say I'm one of the best in the tribe's history!"

"Wow. If that's true we'll definitely win this war." Elva coiled a grin.

"I thought we said we wouldn't talk about that…" Ashe lowered her head to stare at her boots.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." It had been a long time since Ashe had heard her sound anything other than cheerful.

"Stupid. **Stupid. **War…" Ashe curled her fist before turning her head up to look at Elva. "I just want us to be friends… Just 'cuz we were born in different tribes we have to meet like this… It shouldn't be like this."

"I don't like it either ashe… but at least we can see each other, that's better than some of the other kids I've seen. And it's not like either of us is going to leave or anyone's going to stop the fighting." Even though she was just half a year older than Ashe, she was always playing the role of older sister. Ashe hated and loved that about her.

"I guess…" Ashe took a sharp breath. "But it would be nice… if we didn't have to fight, if someone would bring our tribes together." For a moment the feelings of coldness in her vanished, leaving an oddly hollow warmth.

_Ashe_ a deep woman's voice called from behind her. She spun around in place, horrified that she might see one of the elders or worse – her mother. There was just the sight of the night's darkness dotted with faint outlines of snow covered mountains in the distance.

_ Ashe _She heard it again, barely louder than the mountain's winds. Ashe took a short step back, trying to narrow down the possible locations for whoever this was, but unlike Elva's footsteps earlier the voice seemed to be originating in the air – far into the distance. Of course there were stories about these things, tales of banshees and of the watchers, but she was protected from those from her tribe's rituals – wasn't she? Before more panic inducing thinking could overwhelm the child she felt the hand on her shoulder.

Ashe leapt forward, nearly falling into the snow. Her clumsy leap made Elva laugh. "It's so easy to sneak up on you! Like I said: bad. Hunter." She giggled further.

"Not – not funny!" Ashe protested. "How'd you even do that thing with the voice?"

"Voice?"

"I heard my name being called, um, out there…" she weakly pointed out at the darkness.

"I didn't hear anything. You're kinda weird today, you alright?" Elva tilted her body slightly forward.

"What? I'm fine. It's just… oh whatever!" Ashe jutted her arms out to the side quickly. "Why are you so late anyway?" She desperately changed the subject. As she began to walk forward back to her fire she heard one last word, scarcely louder than a whisper – _Queen._

"Oh, I'll show you!" Elva excitedly offered totally ignorant of Ashe's dilemma. She cheerfully sprinted forward, obviously enjoying the rapid crunching sounds the snow made beneath her.

_ Are you really so happy about everything?_ Ashe couldn't take her eyes off of her smile.

"Here! Hold on!" Elva dropped to a seat in front of the fire, immediately rummaging around in her coat.

"Here! Here!" she pulled out a large sack. Reaching in, she pulled out a ball of dirtied white fur with horns.

"A poro?" Ashe took a seat herself. "Why'd you put a poro in a bag?"

"He's my pet now! I found him on the way here!" She moved the animal into her lap. It began to move of its own accord. Shuffling around to face Ashe with overwhelmingly large black eyes. Unlike most of the poros Ashe had seen this one didn't hang its tongue out to comical lengths or in fact show any of it's species' usual characteristics. It merely trembled in one girls lap while staring at the other – probably thinking they were going to be its predators for the evening.

"So what's his name?" Ashe asked smiling.

"Name?" Elva looked surprised.

"Yeah… a name pets usually have those, you can't just call him "poro" can you?"

"Um… um… snowball!" Elva suddenly shouted. "snowball" flinched at the noise.

"Snowball? Snowball?!" Ashe laughed. "That's soooo bad!"

"What? What's wrong with snowball?"

"Everything! It's not imaginative at all!"

"hmph!" Elva pouted her lips. "Well I like it! Don't you listen to her snowball, you have a great name." She suddenly squeezed her pet tight. The poro cried pathetically, trying to shake free.

"Elva he's scared."

"Yeah, I know most new pets are, he'll just have to get used to this." She didn't loosen her hug, despite the poro's obvious discomfort. "He may not like this, but it's still better for him than living in the wild, he'll realize that soon enough.

"Well… I guess that's good for him." Ashe had never had a pet herself.

"You bet it is! Without an owner he'd never get his little fur head pet!" Elva suddenly ran her gloved hand across the poro's forehead. The poro took advantage of the position change, ducking out from her arm and suddenly opening its jaws to a surprising width that the careless girl's hand slipped into. The poro bit down hard, while the glove's padding absorbed most of the bite Elva still yelped in pain, desperately trying to tear free.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop iiiitt!" She tugged in vain. Ashe had never heard of a poro being angry, but this one seemed outright evil. It seemed to glare at its "owner" letting out a constant low growling sound as it maintained its hold.

"Ho-hold on!" Ashe scurried to her feet. "Come here mr. poro. Good poro! Nice poro!" She praised, slowly moving toward the angry fuzz-ball.

"Heeyyyy. You'll be nice to me right?" She reached a hand out, coming close to – but not touching it. The poro shifted in place to get a better view of the other human, its bite weakened just enough for Elva to free herself.

"I don't think he likes me." Elva pouted.

"I told you – he's scared." Ashe replied, secretly enjoying the fact that she was on top of a conversation for once.

"That's a good boy Mr. poro...n-no biting please." She stretched out her hand further, brushing her fingertip against the creature's snout.

The poro fidgeted, for a moment it looked to Ashe like it would scurry out of Elva's hold, but it soon stopped its movements all together save for sniffing at Ashe's hand silently.

"m-meeer." It barked quietly.

"Y-yes! That's right. I'm not gonna hurt you!" She kept her cheer as quiet as she could.

"Waruuf!" The poro let out it's oversized tongue and ran it across Ashe's palm.

"EW EW EW EWWW!" Ashe panicked, nearly throwing her arm away. "Don't do thaaaat!"

"But that means he likes you Ashe." Elva observed.

"R-really snowball? You like me?" Ashe was able to slow her shaking and reached even further. The poro took the next step and happily raised itself, brushing its fur against the young archer's palm.

"Hey! He's really soft! Aren't you snowball?" Ashe slowly ran her hand horizontally, she wasn't sure if poro's could smile, but based on snowball's face she now assumed they could.

"I spent the whole march here trying to pet him and he wouldn't do any of that for me…" Elva grumbled.

"You can't just pick him up and force him to love you. You need to be gentle and patient, show them that you love them back!" Ashe replied over the sounds of poro purring.

"Patient? You've known him for a minute! You weren't patient at all!"

"I guess I just have a gift!" Ashe laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Everyone in the frelijord already loves you why not the animals too?!" she threw her free hand into the air as if she was asking Avarosa's spirit itself. Ashe didn't respond, as much as she loved Elva's sass, the creature in her arms was just too adorable, and thinking about that made her mind wander even further away from the moment.

Snowball was a pet, a creature that only existed to be loved and comforted. While she and Elva would have to go back to fighting each other in a few days, this poro wouldn't have to leave the black haired girl, it wouldn't have to suffer anything really. It would be cared for and loved and live a long happy life free of war and hunger.

"Warooo!" The poro yelped in happiness, taking a break from rubbing against Ashe to lick her hand even more.

"Good boy." She praised. "I wish I could live like you do…"

Ashe – the Frost Archer, leader of the Avarosan tribe shot her head upwards. She let out several gasps that transitioned into low moans as she slowly became aware of the pain in her eyes.

_ Uuugh… that dream again?_

She hated **that** dream.

"That…that wasn't real… it didn't happen." It hurt immensely to think, making it a labor just to wake up.

"This is…" She peered upwards, there was just enough light to make out the hanging banner on the far side of her cell. A crossed pair of stylized axes against a dark blue backdrop – the sigil of Sejauni's Winter's Claw "alliance."

"The… real world…" Ashe cursed, a small part of her wanting to go back to sleep. Perhaps Ashe now owed LeBlanc an apology or two, her treatment of captives was outright humane compared to that of these brutes. Her cell was barely large enough to be considered closet space in any other building. Just a small tucked away box of nothing but bare wet stone. A torch fixture and the banner were the only furnishings to be found. A small part of the stone floor was elevated, that was where Ashe had found herself stuck. Her limbs were bound tight in shackles that connected directly on the wall and floor. At least in LeBlanc's own dungeon she had the freedom to reposition herself, in here she was stuck in the same position for days at a time.

Ashe let out a loud sigh. Lamenting her predicament had become so boring that she stopped it all together, even thinking of ways to escape was starting to grow dull. Watching the occasional bit of water drop from the ceiling was her current method of passing the time till she would inevitably fall back into sleep from inactivity or hunger. She didn't recall ever condoning this kind of treatment towards her prisoners, this was probably another change that had been made by the new regime.

Dilan had explained it enough to her after he recovered. The Avarosan could only get by for so long without their Queen. Tryndamere was a powerful and respected warrior, but he lacked the compassion and diplomacy skills that had allowed his wife to forge the alliance in the first place and his stubbornness and grief led him to refuse any of his council's advice for too long. By the third month Sejauni and Lissandra's offers began to sound increasingly enticing to the fringe Avarosan members - frustrated by how their own leadership was running in circles. At first it was just a few individuals and smaller splinter factions that left for the other queens, but then the ursine – whos' loyalties were already shaky turned to join Sejauni. The Winter's Wrath was eager to put her new muscle to work. Dilan had refused to give details, but it was a swift and bloody few battle and then her kingdom was no more, all traces of it now belonged to the boar rider.

She had spent her first night here exclusively crying and the next plotting revenge. But it had been two weeks and the pendulum of sorrow and hate had grown just as boring as everything else. Both LeBlanc and Sejauni had apparently issued requests for her with bounties containing more zeros than the guards had ever seen. Luckily at least only Dilan knew of the Deciever's treatment of her. The others knew only that she had asked to keep an eye out for her and to capture her if possible. Ashe didn't really care about their decision though, it didn't matter which woman she was returned to, she would life the rest of her life a prisoner or slave regardless. Still, she couldn't deny that LeBlanc would probably be the more humane of the two…

Dwelling on this thought would have to wait a bit longer today Ashe realized as she heard the cellar door unlocking. She didn't bother changing up her form like she initially had, she knew who it was. Dilan awkwardly shuffled in, closing the door behind him without looking at his queen. His had been the only face she'd seen in weeks. After killing seven of their number, the soldiers had wisely decided to leave her in the hands of the one person she wouldn't try to murder.

"Good afternoon M'lady." He bowed. Ashe's frown twinged upwards. Even after all that had happened Dilan still remained loyal to her, even using honorifics when they were alone. Sadly his loyalty had proven to be his only redeeming quality. The soldier was surprisingly timid and worst of all – incompetent. Even through her cell door ashe could always hear the other guards scolding and insulting him. Ashe liked to think that maybe his performance was suffering due to him being surrounded by soldiers who clearly had different allegiances than him. But reasons didn't really matter, aside from small gestures to attempt to make her time more bearable, the knight had little to offer.

As before, ashe's primary thoughts were on escaping, yet when she would bring up the notion of a prison break the knight would always simply shrug it off as logistically impossible and ask for more time. Even when she asked about other loyalists he would give a series of non-answers until he worked out some excuse to leave. Sometimes she would feel tempted to lay into the man for his reluctance, but she would always think back to the last time she encouraged another person to escape and how badly that ended.

"Afternoon? Not morning?"

"You slept heavily this morning M'lady. I thought it rude to interrupt."

"Trust me, you would have been doing me a favour." She grumbled.

"Ah, my apologies." Dilan responded, clearly without meaning it. "I brought you something to eat." He reached into a pouch around his waist, removing a few pieces of bread. 

"I couldn't sneak much this time I'm afraid, but it's –"

"It's fine." Ashe snapped. "Just bring it here."

"I – y-yes M'lady." He swiftly knelt down before his queen. Ashe tried not to glare as he raised bite-sized pieces up towards her mouth. She reluctantly tilted forward to devour each individual scrap; apparently the guards had a way to know if her chains were removed, so the use of her own two hands was impossible.

Dilan outdone himself, she now realized that what she had thought was just a random hunk of bread was actually kind of sweet pastry. The sensation of actually tasting something good almost took her mind off the humiliation – almost.

"Thank you Dilan." She tried to sound as formal as she could.

"You are welcome M'lady, I only wish I could do some more for you."

Ashe stared at the knight for a moment, considering wether or not to discuss escaping again, but she was too tired to have that pointless conversation again. "Could – could I have some water?"

"You don't need to ask permission M'lady." Dilan nodded.

"I – I know that! Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" She lurched her body as far forward as it could move. Dilan nearly tripped backwards.

"R-right, of course M'lady. I apologize deeply!" he stammered.

"It's… okay, I'm sorry for that." Ashe retracted back towards the wall, not even feeling the coldness of the stone push against her body.

"Dilan, please give me some water." She repeated.

"Of course M'lady!" he happily nodded. Even with his face covered in scars and bruises, his smile still seemed so warm. "Ermm." His smile faded into a worried expression. Now all Ashe could see was just another generic plain faced Freljordian nobody, not like the varied and beautiful looks of Noxus's higher castes... Ashe rocked her head downward, trying to stop any further thoughts.

"I – I forgot any drinks." He spun around to the sides, looking desperately for something that would prove him wrong. "My humblest apologies M'lady." He hung his head.

"It's… alright…" Ashe cringed.

"No, it is not! I will right this immediately!" he sprung upwards dramatically. The refracted clanging noise his armor made as he sprinted out hurt Ashe's ears.

_Of all the ones I still have… I get the useless idiot? _

_No, he's doing his best. I'm sure these last few months have been hard on him… besides his loyalty makes him worth a hundred of those damn traitors. _

_At least in spirit… he's just too pathetic to help me escape, just like 'raka… oh I'm looking down on him the same way again aren't I? I guess I should be nicer to him?_

_Or do i? Maybe if I ratchet up the cruelness just a bit I'll motivate him into actually being a soldier again!_

_No, that's Sejuani's tactic, I'm not like her!_

_But then… she's the one who won I the end…_

_NO! she hasn't won anything! I'm getting back and setting things right!_

_But… how am I going to do that?_

Ashe groaned, she tried to move her arms into a fold, only to have the cuffs dig painfully into her wrists.

_Damn...was… was being a leader always this hard? _

Dilan's paniced voice interrupted her thoughts. Though she couldn't make out the exact words, it was clear he was agitated, plus he was surprisingly loud this time.

_Oh no, not another fight…_ her morning was already turning out terrible enough without having to spend time consoling him. The cellar door suddenly budged open to just a small crack. Dilan's voice was clearer now, ashe had just enough time to make out the word "No you can't" he was cut off by a low female voice. "There is nothing I can't do."

Panic washed over Ashe's face. Even in her tight bonds she began to flail wildly. Now she knew which offer the guards had accepted.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO YES NO NO NO NO NO_

The door creaked forward by just the slightest bit and then flew open, slamming hard against the wall. The deceiver entered with an odd sense of caution. She was dressed in her Black Rose attire. Really just an all-black variation of her league outfit, only less revealing, but dragging along a massive cloak emblazoned by illustrations of blood red roses. All in all, she created an imposing silhouette that stopped Ashe's movements completely at the first sight.

_N-no_.

Ashe's lips quivered, she tried to give a scowl of disdain, but couldn't get her face to move in the right way, ending up simply staring at the mage.

"Poro." LeBlanc spoke first, strutting forward.

"Muh… s-stay away! Get back!" A flare of will erupted in the archer, she reeled herself up the best she could, finally accomplishing her scowl. LeBlanc actually paused for a moment, her eyes slowly opened themselves - for the first time Ashe saw the deceiver appear something close to unconfident.

Ashe didn't have time to study her further changes in countenance. LeBlanc broke into a sprint toward her pet.

"NO DON'T!" Ashe screamed as she slam her eyes shut. She tried to pull into a ball to protect herself, but her bindings kept her body open. LeBlanc's hand landed gently on her backside, ashe's body spasmed and tightened in response before the whole of LeBlanc's body shoved itself against her. The mage's other hand met its counterpart and they locked together. Ashe could hear strange mutterings and heavy breaths coming from directly next to her ear.

_What…?_

Ashe reluctantly opened her eyes. She could see that LeBlanc was on her knees with her head rested directly next to her own. This wasn't a beating… it didn't even seem like a punishment at all. It took Ashe a few moments to make sense of the sensations – she was being hugged.

"Ah…" Ashe slowly began. "What are you… um… doing?"

The embrace ended suddenly. LeBlanc rose and put a small distance between herself and the pet. She was smiling as warm as ever, but her eyes were strange, they were wet and narrow, almost as if she had been –

"Little poro..." Leblanc said. Ashe's attention was ripped away from observations. "You're blushing!" She chuckled.

Ashe gasped surprised before shaking head to the sides, trying to throw the expression off. This motion was cut short by LeBlanc's hands coming down again and taking a firm grip of her head. The mage lowered to meet her pet at eye level.

"Ashe… are you alright? Did they hurt you? Are they feeding you?" Her expression was finally serious again.

"I-I'm fine." Ashe answered, not knowing why.

"Ah." Leblanc sighed. "Thank goodness. You had me and your sisters worried you know." She laughed as she stood herself up. Her hand swiped through the air quickly. The shackles on Ashe's limbs suddenly shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, only at the last moment did the poro regain her balance to prevent falling face first onto the stone.

"Can you still walk?" LeBlanc didn't waste time.

"I…I think so." Ashe didn't know why she replied.

"Good. Now let's get you back home. If you come along nicely I promise not to hurt you, and just this once I'll let you walk without your leash."

"But…I…" some tiny part of her still wanted to flee - still told her to get up and fight, but she knew that wasn't an option now. Besides, as far as offers from her owner went this one was overwhelmingly generous.

"Stop! I- I said stop!" Dilan rushed into the room with a sword half raised. "I'm not letting you touch her!" He accused, pointing his blade dramatically at the mage.

"You again? I gave you a warning." LeBlanc unenthusiastically flicked her hand towards him. The knight was suddenly hit by some invisible force, throwing him painfully against the wall. LeBlanc waved her hand again, creating a dim lavender aura around her fingertips.

"Such a fool." She dismissively sighed. "Look away poro, I don't want you seeing this."

Ashe began to obey, stopping when her head was halfway turned away. She had been a warrior, a ruler, a champion in the League of Legends – what was there that she couldn't see? What could be worse than what she had laid her eyes on in the past? Whatever the sorceress had in mind it was about to be unleashed on her last remaining tie to her past.

"No!" Ashe suddenly rose up, gripping LeBlanc's robe tightly and yanking it downwards. The mage stumbled backwards, with her concentration broken her magic dissipated. It took LeBlanc less than a second to right herself. She spun around with her hand outstretched, the back of her hand impacted directly on Ashe's cheek hard enough to knock her to the ground.

Despite the pain in her face and the sight of a livid LeBlanc moving to strike her again she still was able to get up to her feet. "Don't hurt him! He helped me! He took care of me!" She begged with a spark of defiance.

LeBlanc stopped and composed herself immediately. She said nothing, electing to instead just stare at her pet inquisitively. Ashe had learned what these stares meant, she was expected to provide more.

"He… his name is Dilan, he's… he was one of my soldiers. He's the only one that didn't attack me, and he's been my caretaker down here, giving me food and drinks and medicine… so please, I'm asking you to… please spare him." Suddenly it was nearly impossible to keep looking at LeBlanc's eyes, Ashe instead looked downwards at her boots.

"Is this true?" LeBlanc tilted her head in Dilan's direction. "You took care of her?"

Dilan glared as fiercely as he could at the deceiver, even if he couldn't intimidate her he could still draw attention from his trembling legs.

"Te-tell her." His queen quietly pleaded.

"I… I was assigned to the care of her." He straightened himself as best he could.

"Oh my, in that case." LeBlanc moved quickly again. She grabbed a hold of Dilan's hand, forcing it to interlock with hers. She swung it upwards and dropped it in a powerful handshake. "You have my sincerest thanks young knight." She smiled. "What is your name Sir?"

"D-Dilan Kaarat…" he answered.

"Ah well then Dilan I feel it only right to show my appreciation! If you have anything you'd like please tell me now!" She finally ended the handshake.

"I… how – how dare you!?" He suddenly shouted. LeBlanc smile ended.

"Is something the matter Sir Kaarat?" she only gave the slightest hint of malevolence, but Ashe's skin still crawled at her voice.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Dilan exploded loud enough that LeBlanc actually took a few steps back. "My country… my friends are all gone because of you… "

"Oh are you actually Ionian? But no, they're not scheduled to be destroyed for another two years."

"You dare mock me witch?!" Dilan ducked down, picking his sword from the ground he angled it at mage. Before he could thrust it however, a dark purple haze broke out over his arms.

"Ugh. I can't –" His face twisted in desperation as he tried and failed to move.

"I show you kindness and you try to kill me." LeBlanc sounded almost sad about it. "Is this a Freljord thing?"

"Even now… my body… is nothing sacred to you?!" He continued to shout.

"No, not really." The mage answered honestly. "Now tell me what exactly are you accusing me of? I'm just here to pick up her." She gestured to Ashe.

"Do not treat me like some idiot!"

"That's going to be difficult. Now answer me before I grow bored of you. What business do you have with me? I'd prefer not to leave any loose ends here tonight."

"Y-you conspire against my homeland, kidnap and torture our queen, and associate yourself with scum like Sejuani? Everything we've worked for has been burned to the ground! And for what? What do you gain from this bloodshed? Some coin? Land? You are beyond despicable, I will make you pay for everything!"

Ashe smiled. She hadn't thought much of Dilan until now, but here he was finally showing his Freljordian spirit. He was standing up to LeBlanc of all people. What he was saying was untrue – LeBlanc never showed any interest in Freljordian politics as far as she knew – but it didn't matter; he was speaking from his heart. Saying things like "witch" and "bitch" and other horrible things to such a great and powerful woman - that took courage. Even if LeBlanc was showing so much mercy by letting him have his petty rant he continued to be hateful and rude towards her. LeBlanc had this coming really, being threated with death – even emptily was exactly what she deserved for being such a classy and confident woman. This was a small payback for all the terrible things she had down like giving her pet a home and touching her in such wonderful ways… Ashe frowned.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" she suddenly shouted, unable to bear it anymore. Both the knight and the mage turned to look at her equally puzzled and surprised.

"Don't say those things about her! She's not like that at all!" She gripped her dress at her torso hard.

"I… I mean…" Whatever emotions had flooded her had passed quickly. "I mean… I wasn't tortured or interrogated or anything like that… she never asked me anything about our home. I don't… she had nothing to do with Sejauni or any of this… r-right?"

LeBlanc nodded with a thankful smile before turning back to Dilan. "Isn't she just the sweetest? But anyway, is that what you think? That I have some kind of political motive for all this?"

Dilan continued to squirm, but his eyes showed that his will to fight was diminished already. "Then why – what do you want with her?!"

"Did she not tell you? Poro did you not tell him about your new life?" She didn't bother to look at her pet.

"I… I told him that you had captured and h-held me captive."

LeBlanc sputtered a few laughs. "You know my policy regarding dishonesty don't you? But seeing the situation we're in now I guess breaking rules doesn't really bother you does it?" The way she said it made it seem like a joke, but Ashe knew it was her way of saying a punishment was due.

"Sir Kaarat." LeBlanc snapped her fingers in a dramatic fashion. The smoke residue surrounding Dilan thickened itself. Abruptly the knight was forced to the ground by invisible weights. Before he could get back up to his feet. LeBlanc's signature chains shot up from the stone and wrapped themselves tightly around his limbs. LeBlanc was kind enough to allow him free movement of his neck at least; an articulation she made use of – inserting the tip of her shoes underneath his chin and forcing him to painfully stare at his queen.

"Have you not noticed her collar?" At its mention, Ashe instinctively raised her hands to hold onto the metal around her neck. "Why would I waste such craftsmanship on some lowly political prisoner? In fact what makes you think I'm petty enough to even take one of those in the first place?"

"M-m'lady help me…" dilan pleaded. Before Ashe had time to consider the option LeBlanc's other foot threw itself into Dilan's cheek. His grunt of pain reminded Ashe exactly why she was content to stand there doing nothing.

"Do not even think of ignoring me. I'm telling you that I have no interest in your pathetic little pile of snow. I took your "Queen" for my own personal reasons. She lives with me at my home now doing chores and making love to me. Isn't that right?"

Ashe silently nodded, intentionally avoiding making eye contact with either of them.

"You kept her as a slave?!" His struggles became more aggressive.

LeBlanc grinned, delighting in the thoughts of how this knight would react to her next words.

"I'm not a slave!" Ashe spoke before the mage could even get a breath out.

"I-I mean… I was… but she changed that after…" Again Ashe was unable to complete her outburst. She glanced into her knight's eyes, nearly breaking into tears over the horror and confusion they displayed. LeBlanc on the other hand was expectantly staring at her with just the slightest hint of eagerness. Ashe had known the situation since LeBlanc first arrived, but only now did she find the strength to accept the only possible resolution.

"LeBlanc, if I tell him … and – and I come back quietly will you spare him? He's done nothing wrong…"

"Of course poro." LeBlanc nodded.

Ashe sighed hard. "I am her pet." For some reason it wasn't actually that hard to say. "I am her pet er… poro. She has been raising and training me to be an obedient house pet and sex slave for her own personal use." That part _was_ hard, her body now wouldn't stop trembling. "I- I am not tortured or mistreated… only when I misbehave… and I am given plenty of food and a room to myself and… and… when I'm good she pets my head… and I – i… "

Ashe couldn't speak anymore, she couldn't even stand. She fell clumsily to her knees. Her heavy breaths were totally drowned out by the sound of LeBlanc clapping her hands together.

"Well said poro!" She praised. "Good girl!"

"Th-thank you." Ashe stuttered, not realizing this was her first time showing that she recognized the compliment.

"That's not possible… you don't have to lie to protect me M'lady!" Dilan tried to appear diligent, but both women could see he had stopped struggling against his bonds.

"I'll show you then, come here poro." LeBlanc commanded. Ashe reluctantly approached, LeBlanc moved over so that her pet was standing directly in front of her former servant.

"Sit." The command came without fanfare, but still Ashe still felt her body tense up at it.

_ An order… I have to…_

_ I- I can't… I worked so hard to get away from her, I can't throw everything away now!_

_It's over though, I'm already going to be punished for running away and lying, why add disobedience to the list?_

_Because… Dilan is right there… looking at me… I can't do this in front of him!_

_No, he's the reason I __**should**__ be doing it! He'll die if I don't play along with her game…_

…_. Right… I have to do this for… him…_

Ashe lowered herself into a squat and then to her knees. Even a simple pose like this one was difficult to maintain with her entire body trembling – partly out of shame and fear, but also out of something else that she couldn't make sense of. Not that it mattered what she felt, she could only focus on Dilan's horrified confusion.

"Good. Now shake." Another command. This one she had never had to perform before, but it was simple enough that she didn't need training. She shuffled about to face her owner, slowly raising her arm in the process. When LeBlanc stretched out an empty palm facing up, Ashe curled her hand into a ball and placed it gently on top. Again she felt a torrent of emotions; some like shame and anger she could decipher, but there were still some she couldn't determine.

"Very good! Good girl!" LeBlanc cheered.

Ashe's body seized up. Suddenly she didn't feel anything, her mind and body were completely free of the slightest thought not one sensory input being read.

"Th-thank you!" Her mouth moved on instinct alone, before her mind returned to her. Now she understood the strange feelings – it was _pride_. She was proud of herself. And why shouldn't she be? Who else would be able to perform these tricks as well as she could? No one! Only a truly good girl could do something like this! That's why mistress was praising her! She really was a –

"Good girl! I'm a good girl!" Ashe giggled.

"M'lady… why are you…?" Dilan's voice pierced into her like a spear.

"Ah! N-no!" Ashe screamed as she threw herself backwards. "N-no no no no! Get out! Stop it!" she threw her arms to grasp the sides of her head.

"Poro?!" LeBlanc again showed uncharacteristic concern and worry.

Her distraction was enough for the knight. The chains had only weakened by a small margin, but Dilan still managed to break out of them, he wasted no time taking up his sword again. He swung hard, probably harder than he ever had in his life.

The blade stopped – just a centimeter away from LeBlanc's face. An invisible wall, only detectable by the burst of purple static it gave of took the full force of the slash. Dilan tried to move again for another attack, but like before the blade would not budge.

"I no longer find you amusing." LeBlanc stated coldly. She didn't even bother looking at her "opponent" as she let out a blast of purple plasma directly into his torso. His scream of pain when he hit the wall was loud enough to get ashe to look back up from the ground.

"d-dilan…?" She muttered.

LeBlanc swirled her hand in a small circle, another ball of magical energy seeped out of her palm and formed into a tight ball. She waited to throw it down, waiting of the moment when the knight would look back up. If he was going to die, he needed to know it.

"S-stop it! Please! Both of you stop it!" Ashe nearly cried. "Please LeBlanc don't! I'll be good just don't!"

LeBlanc let out an intentionally loud angry sigh. The magic she had been building up disappeared into trails of smoke. Dilan was more stubborn, still trying to bring himself to his feet.

"Sir Kaarat. Stand down." The archer ordered with calmness she didn't even know she had. "You've proven your loyalty, but you cannot win this battle. I won't have you throwing your life away."

Even LeBlanc seemed surprised as she joined the knight in just staring at the queen.

"LeBlanc, I'm ready to go home." She stated. "I-I promise to be good, just – just please can we go?"

LeBlanc crossed her arms. "You certainly are an interesting one aren't you poro? Alright, I'm trusting you now, say you're goodbyes and be quick about it. I'll be just outside." She formed a quick half smile before casually strolling out of the room.

"I don't… I can't…" Dilan tried to find words suitable for the current situation.

"Heh… ahaha…" Ashe laughed coldly before her knight could speak. "I didn't even ask for her to spare you this time or for "goodbyes" but she gave them anyway. She's really something else isn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" Dilan shifted his legs in a failed attempt to get to a stand.

"Nothing really I suppose." Ashe sighed.

She moved over to her knight and crouched. "Hold still and be quiet." She commanded as she reached out to his breastplate. There was a sizable twisted and blackened portion where he had been hit, but it was still unpunctured and there were no traces of blood.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does." There was a margin more life in his voice than just earlier.

"Hmm." Ashe stood up. "She wasn't trying to kill you, just keep you down for a bit. This… this whole thing… she was holding back for… my sake."

"M'lady… is all of this true? I don't – I just don't know what to make of this." Dilan looked up to his queen hopeful that she would have an answer.

"You're fine. You've done nothing wrong. It's… when I'm not around her I can be myself, but when she is around or when I think of her… I don't know how long I can stay myself so I'll make this fast."

"Sir Dilan Kaarat, I relieve you of your duty." She announced.

"What!? What are you saying?!" Dilan squirmed again.

"Listen to me! You've done a great thing staying loyal after all of this, you have my eternal gratitude, but this is something I can't have you getting involved in. I'm… a liablity right now. I know you don't understand everything and you don't have to. Find others like you, take your home back, but for now I'm telling you to leave me out of it."

"I can't do that! You are our leader!" Dilan protested.

"I'm a pet!" Ashe shouted, as much to herself as Dilan. "Weren't you paying attention? I'm not your leader or queen or anything anymore, at least not all the time. I'll be fine, I'll find a way to save myself in time; there is no need for you to get involved in any of my business."

"But…"

"Are my orders understood soldier?" Her body shook, it felt so strange to speak so formally. "Do not attempt any other actions regarding me, just go on about your business and forget you saw me."

"I- are you sure about this M'lady?"

"Y-yes! Stop making this so hard!"

"Then… I understand… I won't speak of this to anyone." He tried to sound sure of himself.

"Thank you. I – I have to go now, I'm sorry you had to deal with any of this, but I promise you –" She smiled brightly enough that Dilan started to mimic the action himself. "I'll be alright… goodbye, I hope to see you again someday." She abruptly turned away; she didn't Dilan seeing her beginning to tear up.

"Queen Ashe." Dilan started as she was about to reach the exit. "Stay strong, I believe in you."

"Thank you."

_You're a fool…_

"Are you ready then?" LeBlanc asked as her pet finally emerged.

"Y-yes." Ashe squeaked, knowing that her owner didn't actually care.

"Alright, come on then." The mage turned and began to walk down the corridor. Ashe took a heavy breath and began to shuffle after her.

_Why am I following her? I don't want to go back…_

_ Oh just shut up and do as you're told Ashe…_

"I-I hate you. You know that right?" That was the most resistance she was able to put up.

"I know." LeBlanc answered as if it was normal small talk. "I'm going to have to punish you, you know that right?"

Ashe shivered. "I know."

A/N:

Why did I name this "the frost thaws"? That's a dumb name…

Yay! I'm actually on schedule for once! This was soooo fun to write, and for once I felt comfortable working on it! My biggest gripe up to this point is that I don't feel like I've been getting to use Ashe that well, but this was my opportunity to focus on her rather than just have her react to things that happen around her while still showing her changing. I actually originally planned on some of the guards getting hands on with ashe, but I realized that just didn't fit the tone I was trying to set and I think it works better as a purely emotional chapter anyway. I do feel like this is all a bit rushed – especially with regards to our knight friend, but to expand it to my liking would take up sooo much space and I don't want to keep you all here forever, after all the next chapter will be out soon! As always, I hope you enjoy it all! Tell me what you think or how I can make it better!


End file.
